World of Ninja
by otakufan375
Summary: What would happen if the Winx were born in the naruto universe? Find out what happens throughout their ninja adventures. Note: some kekkei genkai like lava, ice storm, etc. will be more common for other shinobi to have.
1. The beginning

Minato was with Kushina was she was giving birth and she was screaming in agony.

"Hang in there Kushina" Minato said

With one final push she pushed the little baby out. She heard crying and was relieved that her baby was out.

Minato managed to work on the seal of the nine tailed fox.

"congratulations, Mrs. Uzumaki, you give birth to a beautiful baby girl" The doctor said

Kushina got to her baby and saw that she had some blonde hair.

"Look at her Minato, isn't she beautiful?" Kushina asked

"She sure is Kushina" Minato replied

"What are we going to name her?" Kushina asked

The fourth hokage looked at his child and with one glance he thought of the perfect name for his newly born daughter.

"Her name will be Daphne" Minato said

"Daphne. What a beautiful name" Kushina said

Little Daphne kept crying and Kushina bounced her up and down a little.

"Hi there Daphne, I'm your mommy" Kushina said

Daphne opened her eyes and looked at her new mother and Kushina saw that she had red eyes.

"Minato look at her eyes, their red" Kushina said

The hokage looked at them and sure enough they were red.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Kushina asked in concern.

"I don't think so. There's a possibility that she may have absorbed so of kyuubi's chakra. It appears that is what causes her to have red eyes. Other than that she seems to be perfectly healthy" Minato said

"Thank goodness" Kushina said

5 years later.

Daphne was at the ninja academy and every girl seemed to staring at this one boy with black raven hair. she was getting stared at by all the boys in the class in same way.

During lunch time she went somewhere so she could be alone and the spot she found was perfect but there was someone else. it was the raven boy from earlier.

The boy looked over and saw her. Daphne blushed a little and apologized.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find a place to have lunch alone" Daphne said

The raven boy responded to her.

"Don't worry about it, would you like to join me?" The boy asked

"O-oh I don't want to be a bother" Daphne said

"It's no trouble at all" The boy said

"Well if you insist" Daphne said

The blonde haired girl sat down next to him.

"By the way my name is Itachi Uchiha, what is your name?" Itachi asked

"My name is Daphne Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Itachi" Daphne said

From that day forward Daphne and Itachi would hang out on a regular basis. But then one day she was received some news from her parents.

"Daphne we have some news for you" Minato said

"What is it, dad?" Daphne asked

"Well honey, you're going to be a big sister" Kushina said

Daphne looked at her parents in surprise.

"A big sister? me?" Daphne asked

They nodded at her. The little girl was happy that she was going to be a big sister.

The next day Itachi noticed that his best friend was acting strange.

"Daphne what's wrong?" Itachi asked

"oh nothing" Daphne said

Itachi noticed that she answered a little too quickly.

"Please don't lie to me. If something is bothering, you then you can tell me" Itachi said

Daphne though about it for a little bit and decided to tell him.

"My parents told me that I'm gonna be a big sister" Daphne said

Itachi looked at her and smiled.

"congratulations, Daphne" Itachi said

"Thanks but I don't know the first thing about being a big sister" Daphne said

"Let me tell you something" Itachi said

"Huh?" What is it?" Daphne said

"I just found out that I'm going to be a big brother" Itachi said

Daphne looked at him in surprise. She couldn't believe that Itachi was having a little sibling too.

"congratulations, Itachi" Daphne said

"Thanks. But listen I believe being an older sibling is being there for them and trying to protect them. after all they are a part of your family" Itachi said

Daphne realized that Itachi was right and thanked him for the advice.

Several months later, Kushina would be giving birth again and this time she would be giving birth to a baby boy, named Naruto Uzumaki.

"Mommy, can I hold him?" Daphne said

Kushina looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Of course, sweetie but be careful with him ok?" Kushina asked

"I will" Daphne said

She finally got to hold her little brother in her arms. The little boy kept crying as he was being held by his older sister.

"Hello, Naruto, I'm your big sister, Daphne, nice to meet you" Daphne said

The next day at the academy. Daphne and Itachi interacted with each other once more.

"My mother gave birth to a baby boy. My little brother's name is Naruto" Daphne said

"My mother gave birth to my baby brother. His name is Sasuke" Itachi said

"Maybe they'll be friends with each other one day" Daphne said

Itachi smiled at the thought of that happening.

"Perhaps they will" Itachi said

2 years later

Daphne found out that she was going to have another sibling. She was happy to have another sibling in her life. At the same time, Itachi also found out that he was going have another sibling as well. Itachi was glad that another sibling was coming into his life.

Several months later Kushina was giving birth to her third child and finally pushed it out. The baby's name would be Bloom. Unlike Daphne and Naruto, Bloom was born with red hair, which was a natural trait that the Uzumaki clan had.

Daphne held her new baby sister in her arms and introduced herself to her as her big sister. The older sister was also holding Naruto in her other hand.

Minato was about to work on the seal, but a scream of his oldest daughter grabbed his attention.

Daphne was holding her siblings and when out of nowhere a masked man appeared and grabbed her and her siblings.

The fourth hokage turned around and saw that his three children were being held hostage by a masked man. He also saw that killed the guards and other medical ninja that were there.

"Who are you?" Minato said

"Minato Namikaze, step away from the jinchuriki or else your children will die" The masked man said

Minato saw that Daphne was scared, he couldn't blame her.

"Wait please calm down" Minato said

"Oh I'm perfectly calm, but you don't appear to be. Now you will be left with a choice. Are you going to stay with the jinchuriki or will you save your children? The choice is yours" The masked man said

The masked man tossed Daphne into the air and she was still holding onto her two other siblings. Daphne was falling back down and was about to be impaled by a sharp rod that the masked man pulled out.

The fourth hokage acted fast and teleported to them and caught them quickly.

The masked man chuckled.

"Impressive, I see why they call you the yellow flash" The masked man said

Minato then heard some sizzling and saw that there was a paper bomb on Bloom's blanket. His eyes went wide in horror.

"MINATO!" Kushina shouted

With no other choice he removed the blanket and teleported away to save them.

He then teleported them to a cradle.

"Daphne are you ok?" Minato asked

The blonde girl started to let loose some tears. She was never in that kind of situation before and it terrified her.

"I was so scared" Daphne said

"I understand, but everything's ok now" Minato said

"What about mommy?" Daphne asked

"Don't worry about your mother, Daphne, I'll make sure to bring her here safe and sound" Minato said

"Really?" Daphne asked

"Yes, now please stay here where it's safe. I'll bring your mother here soon" Minato said

Daphne only nodded. She didn't know what was going on but she understood that something bad was happening and that only her father could stop it since he was the fourth hokage.

After what seemed like forever he finally returned with Kushina and lied her down on the bed.

Mommy!" Daphne said

Daphne ran over and saw how weak her mother looked.

"Are you ok, Daphne?" Kushina asked

"I'm fine but what about you?" Daphne said

"Don't worry about me, Daphne" Kushina said

Daphne didn't argue back even if she wanted to. Minato then went off to defend Konoha and later he came back and brought everyone to where the Kyuubi was when he teleported it away from the leaf village.

"We need to seal him into someone" Minato said

Kushina offered to do it but Minato refused since his wife was already weak.

Daphne chose to spoke up.

"I-I'll do it. You can seal him in me" Daphne said

"No, Daphne, I can't ask you to do that. But there is someone who can be the vessel" Minato said

Minato instructed Daphne to bring Naruto over near a seal he created.

"Daphne listen to me very carefully" Minato said

The young blonde looked at her father and just nodded.

"your brother will be the jinchuriki. Please watch over him for me" Minato said

"But…what about you?" Daphne asked

When her father turned around she saw that her father had tears running down his face. The little girl couldn't believe that she was seeing her father cry in front of her.

"I'm afraid I won't be around anymore. I'm sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto with the reaper death seal. A jutsu that kills the caster after using it" Minato said

Daphne whimpered as she heard that.

"Please no" Daphne said

"Promise me, that you'll watch over your siblings" Minato said

Daphne clenched her fist near her chest and then replied to her father's wishes.

"I…promise" Daphne said

The fourth hokage smiled and proceeded with the seal. The kyuubi took this time to try to kill Naruto with a single claw. Both parents jumped in front of Naruto to protect him. Daphne screamed at her the sight of her parents being impaled by the claw. They left some parting advice before the died and Daphne was left a crying mess.

Jiraiya and the third hokage arrived to see that Kushina and Minato were dead and saw that Daphne was a crying mess.

Later Itachi would be told about Daphne's parent's demise and would offer comfort.

Years went by. Daphne eventually graduated from the academy and was put on the same team as Itachi. The two of them would eventually form a romantic relationship at the age of 14 when they were put into the anbu.

Itachi would eventually be ordered to assassinate the entire Uchiha clan. This mission would have to remain secret. However there was only one person that he would tell his girlfriend, Daphne, about what he was going to do as a mission. The blonde was horrified at this and tried to convince him to talk to his clan. He said that negotiations were useless.

"Daphne, I want to ask you a favor" Itachi said

"What is it?" Daphne asked

"Don't tell anyone about this mission. I wasn't supposed to tell you about it but I couldn't bring myself to keep it a secret from you" Itachi said

"Ok, I won't tell" Daphne said

"Also, please look after Sasuke and Musa for me. You're the only person other then the third hokage that I can trust this task to" Itachi said

"You have my word" Daphne said

Itachi thanked her and told her that he loved her one more time before leaving to carry out his mission. Daphne would be left with a heavy burden on her shoulders, but she believed that she would be able to do it as long as she believed she could.


	2. The knucklehead ninja strikes

It was an ordinary day in the Hidden Leaf village, one of the five great nations that rested in the land of fire, or at least it would be if one knuckled headed ninja wasn't causing trouble like always.

Naruto Uzumaki had just pulled off what he thought was the greatest prank in history. He had just painted over all the faces of the hokage on the mountain and was running away from some ninja who were trying to capture him.

"Naruto! Get back here right now!" One leaf ninja said

"HA! You can't catch me!" Naruto shouted back

Meanwhile Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, was in his office when a ninja barged in.

"Lord hokage, it's urgent" the messenger ninja said

"Can't the other ninja in the village handle it? And don't tell me it's Naruto again" Hiruzen said

"But sir, it is Naruto again" The ninja said

The third hokage sighed and called for Daphne Uzumaki. The blonde entered his office.

"You called for me lord third?" Daphne asked

He motioned her to follow him outside and look at the hokage monument. She followed him and looked at it and went pale when she saw that there was paint all over it.

"It seems like your little brother is pulling is up to no good again" Hiruzen said

"I-I'm so sorry, sir. I'll find him and make him wash it off" Daphne said

The blonde dashed off to search for her brother.

"Quite a trouble maker but he does make things interesting around here" Hiruzen said

Meanwhile at the academy Bloom Uzumaki was hanging out with her best friend, Musa Uchiha.

"Just the other day, my big brother finally taught me how to use the fireball jutsu" Musa said

"Oh really? That's great, Musa" Bloom said

They went outside and still talked when something orange flew by them.

"What was that?" Musa asked

The redhead looked over and saw what the orange object was.

"That was big brother Naruto" Bloom said

"Isn't he supposed to be in class?" Musa asked

"Yeah, I wonder why he's out here though?" Bloom thought

The redhead looked over and saw the hokage monument and was shocked.

"Um…Musa, look over there" Blooms said

Musa looked over and saw the monument covered in paint.

"Don't tell me your brother did that" Musa said

"It wouldn't surprise me" Bloom said

"Geez, he's always causing trouble" Musa said

"yeah, but he does make things lively. That's part of his charm" Bloom said

Musa was amazed how her best friend always manages to think positive.

Meanwhile Naruto was in a hiding spot that none of ninja would be able to find.

"Ha! Score one for Naruto Uzumaki. I just pulled off the greatest prank of all time" Naruto said

The young ninja then heard someone clearing their throat. He looked over and saw that his big sister was over there, glaring at him.

"Big sis! How did you find me?" Naruto asked

"I always know where to find you, little bro" Daphne said

Naruto started to sweat a little. His big sister was usually calm and cool. But there were rare occasions where she actually got mad and this appeared to be one of them. His big sister was scary when she was angry.

"Little brother, care to explain what you did to the hokage monument?" Daphne said

Although she asked it but she was actually demanding an explanation from him.

"Only the greatest prank of all time and no one had the guts to do it except me" Naruto said

"Little brother, you're supposed to be at the academy, not pulling these pranks" Daphne said

"Aw come on, big sister, lighten up" Naruto said

"Naruto, you're coming with me to apologize to the hokage and after that you're going to the academy" Daphne said

"No way, you'll have to catch me first" Naruto said

He then sped off. The kunoichi just sighed.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult, baby brother?" Daphne asked before chasing after him

Daphne was a sensory type ninja so she was always able to find where little brother was. She's always able to recognize his chakra no matter where he is.

Naruto finally stopped and looked around.

"Whew looks like I lost her" Naruto said

He then realized something.

"Wait, we all live in the same apartment. Even if I lost her now she'll be mad when she sees me back at home" Naruto said

"You're actually using your head for once, little brother" Daphne said

Naruto turned around and saw that his big sister was right behind him.

"GAH! When did you get there?" Naruto asked in surprise

"Just now. Now come along Naruto" Daphne said

"not yet" Naruto said

He then did a hand sign.

"Clone jutsu"

Naruto made a clone of himself. It was a very poor clone. It was practically lifeless.

Daphne gave it a hit and it dispersed.

"This why you need to be at the academy. You need to learn how to make better stable clones than that" Daphne said

"Oh yeah?! Then watch this!" Naruto said

"Sexy jutsu"

Naruto then transformed into what looked like a naked female version of himself.

Daphne was caught off guard by that jutsu.

W-what the-?" Daphne asked in shock

Naruto then changed back and ran off.

After recovering from her shock, Daphne decided to cut loose.

Naruto managed to make it to another part of the village.

"HA! Even Daphne didn't see that one coming" Naruto said

"Indeed but now play time is over" Daphne said

"Ah come on!" Naruto said

"Enough is enough" Daphne said

"I can take you on" Naruto said

The knucklehead then went charging at his older sister with the intent to defeat her. Daphne just sighed

Naruto tried to punch her but Daphne easily dodged it. He then tried a round kick that she easily avoided as well.

"Damn it! Stand still!" Naruto said

"Your opponent isn't just going to let hit them, little bro. you need to be faster than that" Daphne said

"I'll show you fast" Naruto said

Naruto then charged at her again.

Daphne blocked his punch and then grabbed his wrist. She then pulled him towards her and chopped him on the head.

"What…just…happened?" Naruto asked as he fell on the ground.

Naruto was on the ground with swirly eyes. Her little brother had tried to beat her time and time again but always failed miserably.

She managed to take care of Naruto and go back to her duties.

Daphne was at home preparing dinner when she heard the door open. The jonin looked over and saw that it was her younger sister, Bloom.

"Welcome home, Bloom" Daphne said

"thanks, big sis" Bloom said

The redhead then looked around and saw that her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Where's big brother Naruto?" Bloom asked

"He's cleaning up a little mess he made" Daphne said

Naruto soon entered the apartment.

"Man, finally home" Naruto said

Big brother" Bloom said

"Oh hi little sis" Naruto said

While they were all eating Naruto started telling about his prank today.

"You should've the look on their faces when I did it too" Naruto said

"I would never have the guts to do that, you truly are fearless" Bloom said

"Bloom, don't encourage him" Daphne said

"Sorry" Bloom said

"One day, I'll be hokage and then everyone in the village will look up to me" Naruto said

"Naruto, I told that being hokage is a lot more than that" Daphne said

"But everyone always respects the hokage" Naruto said

"That's because he earned their respect. You need to earn the respect first. There are no shortcuts" Daphne said

"You'll definitely be hokage one day big bro" Bloom said

The rest of them talked about other things in the village and soon went to bed.


	3. Training

Musa Uchiha was at the training grounds and was practicing jutsu. She weaved some hand signs.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu"

She unleashed a massive fireball in the lake. She then performed another jutsu.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu"

She unleashed a barrage of smaller fireballs that move at an extremely fast pace. The young Uchiha panted a little and decided to call it quits for today.

She made dinner and waited for her older brother Sasuke. When he finally made it home he saw that dinner was ready.

Welcome home, big brother, I made dinner" Musa said

"Hmm, thanks" Sasuke said

Although it wasn't much but even getting a simple thank you from Sasuke was enough for her.

After dinner Musa decided to try and ask Sasuke about her clan and what happened to them.

"Big brother, what happened to the Uchiha clan, out parents?" Musa asked

Sasuke then avoided the question like he usually did.

"If you have time to ask such trivial questions then you certainly have time to train some more" Sasuke said

"Big brother" Musa said

"I told you I don't want to talk about this. This information is classified so don't even think about asking others about what happened here" Sasuke said

Musa just sighed. She could never get a straight answer out of her brother.

The next day Naruto Uzumaki was practicing at the academy training grounds. He was completely unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows. Around the corner, a girl with short dark blue hair and white eyes was watching him. This girl was Hinata Hyuuga, a member of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata had a major crush on the knuckle head ninja.

"N-Naruto is working hard again like he always does" Hinata said

The young Hyuuga then heard snicker. She turned around and saw that it was Naruto's younger sister, Bloom. The redhead was giving her a smug face.

"B-Bloom!" Hinata said

"Spying on my big bro again, Hinata?" Bloom asked

"U-Umm, w-well" Hinata said

Bloom smiled at Hinata. She loved teasing her.

"Does Hinata want to do something to my big brother? How bold" Bloom said

"N-No, t-that's not it!" Hinata said

"Really? Then what are you going to do to him? Big sister Hinata?" Bloom asked

"B-Big s-sister?" Hinata asked

Hinata was now very flustered.

"Right, you might marry big bro one day, so I'm calling you big sister" Bloom said

Hinata's entire face was going red.

"M-m-m-marry?!" Hinata asked in embarrassment

Musa chose this time to show up.

"Bloom, you should really stop teasing her so much" Musa said

Bloom giggles.

"I can't help it. Hinata is so fun to tease" Bloom said

"_Oh, she was just teasing me"_ Hinata thought

"Anyway, sorry Hinata, I couldn't resist teasing you" Bloom said

"O-oh, I-it's ok" Hinata said

"But seriously though, I think you should really go up and talk to him" Bloom said

Hinata got flustered again.

"I-I can't" Hinata said

"It's not that hard, I talk to him every single day" Bloom said

"It might not be hard for you, but it's a difficult challenge for her" Musa said

"She's right, I don't have the courage to talk to him and I feel like every time I do I'm about to faint" Hinata said

"Then you need to gain some courage. Find your own courage" Musa said

The three of them continued talking until class was over.

Musa then asked Bloom to spar with her.

"Spar with me? But you usually spar with Sasuke, right?" Bloom asked

"Yeah and he always comes out on top and I want to spar with someone with equal skill. Only you can give me that spar, Bloom" Musa said

Bloom smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok sure thing" Bloom said

They went to a training ground and started. Bloom started first and charged at Musa with incredible speed. The young Uchiha didn't even have time to put her guard up. she got kicked in the gut and was sent flying back at least 2 meters.

"_She's as fast as always. Then again she is considered to be the fastest student in the academy"_ Musa thought

Musa got up. and decided to charge at her this time. She tried to punch her head but the redhead easily dodged it. She tried a round house kick and Bloom dodged that one as well.

Musa was getting frustrated that she couldn't land a hit. Bloom charged again and tried to hit her but Musa was able to block it by crossing her arms in front of her. Bloom's punch was blocked but the redhead did a low sweep kick towards the Uchiha's legs and caused her to lose her balance. The redhead then grabbed her arm and threw her over her shoulder. Musa managed to land her feet.

"_Man, no wonder she's the best in our class, she's practically a prodigy. What do I do? She's way too fast for me_" Musa thought

Bloom just stood there with the same bright smile on her face.

"_I need big brother to recognize my skill and I will make him. I just need to find a way around Bloom's speed_" Musa thought

Bloom was still smiling.

"_Musa is not only my best friend but a rival as well. She can't compete with my speed but she might be able to find a way around. What will you do Musa? I look forward to see how you will act" _Bloom thought

Musa then thought of something. She needed Bloom to go into the direction she wanted her to go in. She also needed put her in a position where she can't dodge her attacks. She needed to predict her actions too.

Musa then threw some shuriken at her. The redhead jumped to dodge them.

"_Perfect she's in a position where she can't dodge attacks_" Musa said

She then charged forward and finally managed to land a hit. She managed to punch her gut and send her flying back a little. The redhead got back up.

"You finally managed to hit me" Bloom said

"You didn't make it easy" Musa said

"you want to keep going?" Bloom asked

"Of course. I want to get stronger" Musa said

"Cool! Me too. I want to use ninjutsu now" Bloom said

Musa was caught off guard by that.

"Hold on, you know some ninjutsu?" Musa asked

"you bet I do" Bloom said

Bloom then did some hand signs.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu"

Musa was shocked that her best friend knew that jutsu. She then countered the attack with her fireball.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu"

Both fire jutsu collided and canceled each other out.

"Oooh! You know the fireball technique too?" Bloom asked

"Sasuke taught it to me. How do you know it?" Musa asked

"My big sister taught it to me" Bloom said

Musa was not expecting that answer. The redhead then charged at her again, Musa managed to block some of the blows but she couldn't block all of them.

Musa then felt a strange sensation in her eyes when she thought about her big brother. She also thought about her other friends too and how they were precious to her.

Bloom saw that Musa's eyes turned red and they had one tomoe on them.

Musa then could suddenly keep up with her friend now and could predict where she was and managed to counter attack. The young Uchiha then hid in the shadows to find a way past her Bloom's defenses once again. The redhead couldn't tell where she was and tried to find her. She tried to concentrate on her surroundings. She suddenly managed to pick up on some chakra at a nearby tree and threw some kunai in that direction.

Musa saw the kunai coming and dodged them. She didn't make a sound and tried to land a sneak attack but Bloom sensed her coming and dodged her attack. When Musa hid again Bloom looked around and saw where Musa was hiding thanks to her seeing and sensing chakra now.

After what seemed like hours of training both of them were panting heavily.

"Let's stop for today" Musa said

"Ok" Blooms said

The redhead then brought a kunai a walked towards her best friend.

"Bloom?" Musa asked.

She then handed the kunai to the Uchiha. Musa was confused, what was her the redhead doing?

"Use this Kunai as a mirror and look at your eyes" Bloom said

Musa did what she was told and used the kunai as a mirror. To her surprise she saw that she had awakened her sharingan.

"I awakened my sharingan" Musa said

"Congratulations, Musa" Bloom said

"Thanks but there's something I don't understand" Musa said

"Hmm, what is it?" Bloom asked

"When I tried to launch a sneak attack on you, you managed to dodge it. It was like you saw it coming. How did you do that?" Musa asked

The redhead tried to explain it the best way she could.

"Well when hid I tried to concentrate on where you would most likely strike. All of a sudden, I detected chakra and threw some kunai in that direction and that was you. I could sense your chakra. But I could also see your chakra, which is strange since I don't have any special eyes" Bloom said

Musa was shocked to hear that explanation and she immediately knew what the answer was to Bloom's new power.

"Bloom, I think you just unlocked the power to detect chakra. You're a sensory type" Musa said

Bloom was shocked to hear that.

"Really? Me? A sensory type?" Bloom asked

"There's no other explanation as to why you can detect chakra" Musa said

"Wow amazing" Bloom said

"But you said you could also see chakra? Despite not having special eyes?" Musa asked

"Yeah, that's kind of weird" Bloom said

"Bloom, you might a special kind of sensory type. It might come in handy in the future" Musa said

Bloom smiled. She jumped up and down in joy.

"Yay! I can't wait to be a ninja!" Bloom said

"By the way, you mind telling me what kind of training you did with your older sister?" Musa asked

"Sure, as long as you tell me what kind of training you di with your older brother" Bloom said

"Deal" Musa said

"You go first" Bloom said

"Very well then" Musa said

FLASHBACK TO MUSA'S TRAINING WITH SASUKE

_Musa was on the Uchiha training ground with Sasuke. He was going to be training her today and she was really excited that she would get to spend some time training with her older brother. _

"_Alright, Musa listen up. You need to find out what your chakra nature is. Figuring that out first is the first step to becoming a true member of the Uchiha" Sasuke said_

"_What about the second step?" Musa asked_

"_The second step is obvious. Awakening the sharingan" Sasuke said_

"_oh right" Musa said_

_Musa then asked another question. _

"_But how are we going to find out what my chakra nature is?" Musa asked_

_Sasuke then took out some paper. _

"_With these" Sasuke said_

"_Paper?" Musa asked_

"_This is a special type of paper made from a tree that's sensitive to chakra. Pumping your chakra in it will tell you what your chakra nature is" Sasuke said_

"_How does that work?" Musa asked_

"_If the paper is lit on fire then your nature is fire, if it becomes soaking wet then your nature is water, if it crumbles away then your nature is earth, if it gets sliced in half then your nature is wind and if it crinkles then your nature is lightning" Sasuke explained_

"_Oh that makes sense" Musa said_

"_Watch closely" Sasuke said_

_Musa watched as her older brother put some chakra in the paper. The paper then lit on fire and burned away. _

"_wow" Musa said_

_Sasuke then handed her a piece of the paper. _

"_Now put your chakra in the paper and we'll see what your chakra nature is. Although I believe I already what your chakra nature is" Sasuke said_

"_Then why are we doing this exercise?" Musa asked_

"_It's to confirm my hypothesis that you have the chakra nature that I believe you have. I had to do this exercise. Many shinobi do this exercise in order to learn nature techniques. It's a basic training exercise. Now pump your chakra in the paper" Sasuke said_

_Musa did what she was told and pumped her chakra in the paper. She then saw that paper lit on fire. _

"_As I thought, your chakra nature is fire" Sasuke said_

"_As you thought?" Musa asked_

"_Members of the Uchiha clan are likely to have fire as their chakra nature. It's only natural that you would have it too" Sasuke said_

"_Ok, but now that we know this, what's my next step?" Musa asked_

"_You will be learning the jutsu that every Uchiha member learns. I'm going to be teaching you the fire ball jutsu" Sasuke said_

"_The fireball jutsu?" Musa asked_

_Sasuke then performed some hand signs. _

"_Fire style: Fireball jutsu"_

_Sasuke released a huge fireball in the area and it went in the lake. Musa watched in amazement. _

"_Amazing" Musa said_

"_Now you try" Sasuke said_

_Musa then tried to copy her big brother._

"_Fire style: fireball jutsu"_

_What came out was a small ember. It was not the fireball she was expecting. _

"_You call that a fireball? That was an ember, it was barely an ember" Sasuke said_

"_Give me a break big bro, that was my first try" Musa said_

_The next day Musa tried again and after some failed attempts she managed to make a decent fireball._

"_You finally have a decent fireball but it still needs to be greater than that" Sasuke said_

_Musa was happy that Sasuke complimented her. She tried again and pumped more chakra in her jutsu and managed to make the fireball a lot bigger. _

"_Well done Musa" Sasuke said_

_Musa was very happy that her brother complimented her. Sasuke would then go on to teach her the phoenix flower jutsu._

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's how I learned the fireball jutsu" Musa said

"Wow your brother is a strict teacher" Bloom said

"Well yeah, but it was thanks to him that I was able to perfect it" Musa said

Musa then told Bloom it was her turn.

"Now it's your turn to tell me what kind of training Daphne did with you" Musa said

"It's kind of similar to your story" Bloom said

FLASHBACK TO BLOOM'S TRAINING WITH DAPHNE

_Bloom was on training ground with her older sister. _

"_Bloom since you have perfect control of your chakra, I'm going to teach a technique" Daphne said_

"_A technique? What kind of technique and why isn't big brother here too?" Bloom asked_

"_Naruto need to have better chakra control to do this exercise. At his current level it would be impossible for him, I'm afraid" Daphne said_

"_Oh I see" Bloom said_

"_Anyway Bloom you know about chakra nature right?" Daphne asked_

"_Of course I do. There are five basic chakra natures in total. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning" Bloom said_

"_Well somebody's been studying hard" Daphne said with a smile_

"_Of course, to be a ninja I need to study as much as possible" Bloom said_

"_Naruto could learn a thing or two from you" Daphne said_

_Bloom giggled. _

"_Now then have you ever been curious about how people discover what their chakra nature is?" Daphne asked_

"_Yeah, I never understood how they know what their affinity is" Bloom said_

_Daphne brought out some paper. _

"_we use these" Daphne said_

"_Paper?" Bloom asked_

"_It's a special type of paper made from a tree that's sensitive to chakra. This how people discover what their chakra nature is" Daphne said_

"_Really? How does it work? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Bloom said in excitement _

"_Calm down little sister and I'll tell you" Daphne said as she giggled at her little sister's excitement_

_Bloom calmed down and listened to her big sister's lecture. _

"_The paper will tell you what chakra nature is when you pump your chakra in it. If the paper lights on fire then your nature is fire style, if the paper becomes soaking wet then your nature is water, if your nature is wind then the paper will be sliced in half, if your nature is earth then the paper will crumble away and if your nature is lightning then the paper will crinkle" Daphne said_

"_Whoa, that's amazing" Bloom said_

"_Now watch closely" Daphne said_

_The younger Uzumaki watched as her older sister pumped chakra in the paper. The paper then suddenly became soaking wet. _

"_Wow! That's so cool! That means that your chakra nature is water" Bloom said_

"_Correct and over time you can gain access to another chakra nature. But it will take a lot of training for you to get that nature" Daphne said_

"_Awesome! What are your other chakra natures?" Bloom asked_

"_I can use all five of them" Daphne said_

_Bloom was taken aback. _

"_Really all five?!" Bloom asked in amazement_

"_Yes, shinobi that can use all five chakra natures are rare and the ones who can do that are considered to be special" Daphne said_

"_Maybe I'll be able to have all five one day" Bloom said_

"_That certainly is a possibility but right now let's focus on figuring out what your chakra nature is" Daphne said_

_The jonin then handed her little sister a chakra paper._

"_Now then pump your chakra in the paper and we'll see what your chakra nature is" Daphne said_

_Bloom nodded and pumped her chakra in the paper. The paper then lit on fire. _

"_Wow! So my chakra nature is fire" Blooms said_

"_Correct and now I will teach the fireball jutsu" Daphne said_

"_The fireball jutsu?" Bloom asked_

_Daphne did some hand signs and unleashed her technique. _

"_Fire style: fireball jutsu" _

_Daphne unleashed a big and powerful fireball towards the lake, Bloom watched with excitement. _

"_Whoa! So cool! I mean so hot!" Bloom said_

_Daphne giggled at Bloom's little joke. _

"_Now you try" Daphne said_

_Bloom then tried to copy her big sister._

"_Fire style: fireball jutsu" _

_A small fireball came out of her mouth instead of the massive one that Daphne produced earlier. _

"_That was not bad for your first try, little sis" Daphne said_

_The redhead pouted. _

"_I wanted it to be like yours" Bloom said_

"_Practice some more and one day you'll be able to make it that big" Daphne said_

"_Really?" Bloom asked_

"_Of course. I didn't become a jonin and a member of the anbu for nothing. I would always practice and to improve myself and my techniques" Daphne said_

_After at least two hours of practice Bloom managed to make a powerful fireball. Daphne was surprised that her sister managed to perfect it in such a short amount of time. _

"_I did it!" Bloom said_

"_Nicely done, little sis" Daphne said_

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's how I learned the fireball jutsu" Bloom said

"Wow, it really is a similar story" Musa said

The two of them then saw how late it was and decided to head back home.

Musa made it back home and saw Sasuke was already there and made dinner.

"You're finally home" Sasuke said

"Sorry, I was sparring with Bloom and lost track of time" Musa said

"Hmm, whatever let's hurry up an eat" Sasuke said

Musa nodded and the two siblings sat to eat after dinner was over Musa had something to tell her big brother.

"Big brother, there's something I've got to tell you" Musa said

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"I awakened my sharingan today" Musa said

Sasuke was shocked that his little sister managed to awaken her sharingan so soon.

"Show me" Sasuke said

Musa focused her chakra on her eyes and activated the sharingan. Sasuke saw her sharingan and was shocked that his little sister actually managed to awaken it.

"_This can't be! My little sister had managed to awaken her sharingan before me. If this keeps up she'll be stronger than me and I'll never be able to face him and avenge our clan"_ Sasuke thought

Musa saw that Sasuke had a look of anger on his face.

"Big brother, what's wrong? Why do you look angry?" Musa asked in concern

Sasuke didn't realize that he was putting on a look of anger in front of his little sister. He calmed down and went back to his stoic facial expression.

"It's nothing" Sasuke said

"Are you sure?" Musa asked

"I said don't worry about it" Sasuke said

"Ok, if you say so" Musa said

"Congratulations on awakening the sharingan. You're now a true Uchiha" Sasuke said

Musa was happy that her brother congratulated her.

MEANWHILE AT THE UZUMAKI RESIDENCE

Naruto was already asleep, but Bloom and Daphne were still up. Daphne was surprised to see her little sister was still up.

"You're still up, Bloom?" Daphne asked

"Sorry I was just thinking about something that happened today" Bloom said

"Really? What happened today?" Daphne asked

"I was sparring with Musa and during the sparring match I suddenly gained the ability to detect chakra" Blooms said

Daphne's eyes went wide. She can't believe her little sister was able to become sensory type through training.

"That's amazing little sis" Daphne said

Daphne then tested it and Bloom was able to detect where she was hiding rather quickly.

"I never thought that you would become a sensory type" Daphne said

"What's strange is that I can even see chakra not just detect it" Bloom said

"You can see chakra?" Daphne asked

"Yes, it's weird because I don't have special eyes" Bloom said

"Bloom, you might have a true gift, we can discover more about later, but right now let's go to bed" Daphne said

"Ok, good night" Bloom said

"Good night" Daphne said

Both of them went to bed and soon fell asleep.


	4. The genin exam

Today was the day of the genin exam. Bloom was confident that she would pass. Naruto was determined to pass this year since this would be his fourth attempt at the genin exam.

Daphne met them in the kitchen. She was in her usual outfit. She was wearing a blue half sleeve pirate tube top with half long sleeves. At the end of the sleeves were white frills that were on the edges of them. She shirt left her belly exposed. She was wearing a blue skirt with frills in the edges like the sleeves on her shirt. She was wearing dark blue spats underneath her skirt. She was wearing black low heel sandals. Her golden blonde hair was in a ponytail.

Bloom was in her attire as well. Her red hair was put up in two pigtails. She was wearing a purple pirate tube top with half sleeves that kept her stomach exposed. She was wearing a black mini skirt with frills on the edges. She was wearing black short spats underneath her skirt.

Naruto was in his usual orange jumpsuit. With the upper half on the back being and the shoulders were blue. The edge of the top was also blue. It also had a red swirly symbol on the back of the jacket.

Bloom and Naruto were on their way to the academy for the genin exam.

Naruto saw that his little sister was so excited for her exam. He, on the other hand, was nervous because he really wanted to pass this year. He had failed the exam three times and this would be his fourth attempt and he really wanted to become hokage and to do that he needed to pass the genin exam.

"I can't wait to be a ninja" Bloom said

"Right I'm gonna pass this year for sure" Naruto declared

The redhead looked at her big brother and smiled.

"You can do it, big bro, just do your best" Bloom said

"You know I will" Naruto said

They made it to the academy and went to the room where the exam would take place.

Their teacher was a chunin named Iruka Umino and would decide who would be worthy of becoming a genin based on results.

MEANWHILE WITH THE JONIN.

Daphne met up with her fellow Jonin members. She went into the room where they would observe the results of the students.

The Jonin she was with in the room was Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi.

Kakashi saw her and waved at her.

"Yo, Daphne" Kakashi said

"Hi, Kakashi and everyone else too" Daphne said

"The genin exams are about to begin" Asuma said

"Seeing a new generation of ninja is always heartwarming" Kurenai said

"So Daphne, you think your brother will pass this time?" Kakashi asked

Daphne frowned. She wasn't sure if he was going to or not. He had failed the exam three times and this would be his fourth attempt.

I'm not sure, we'll just have to wait and see" Daphne said

"well if you say so" Kakashi said

"_The problem is that Naruto pumps way too much chakra in his techniques which is why they always end up failing. The only jutsu he seems to be good at is that sexy jutsu and I don't think that will give him points at all"_ Daphne thought

MEANWHILE DURING THE EXAMS

The written tests were done and now it was time for the performance stage.

"Alright everyone I will call your name and you will need to come up here and perform two techniques that you have learned at the academy. That will be proof that your ready to move on from being an academy student to being a genin" Iruka said

Iruka looked at his paper and called out the first name on the list.

"Bloom Uzumaki" Iruka called

The redhead was taken by surprise.

"Huh? I'm going first?" Bloom asked

"Hurry up and go" Musa said

"oh right of course" Bloom said

Bloom went to the front of the class.

"Alright, Bloom, you will need to perform the clone jutsu and the transformation jutsu in order to pass" Iruka said

The redhead smiled. This exam was piece of cake.

"Now perform the transformation jutsu. Try to change into the third hokage" Iruka said

"No problem" Bloom said

She changed into the hokage and looked exactly like him in every way.

"How is this Iruka-sensei?" Bloom asked

Bloom even had perfected his voice and she sounded exactly like him.

"perfect" Iruka said

She changed back and smiled.

"Now do the clone jutsu" Iruka said

She performed the clone jutsu perfectly and now there was two of her.

"Perfect, you pass" Iruka said

The clone dispersed and the redhead jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yay!" Bloom said

The redhead was give in her headband and put it on her top of her head.

Musa went up next. She was wearing a sleeveless top that kept her stomach exposed. she was wearing yoga pants with the legs stopping just below her knees. She was wearing dark blue sandals. Her dark blue hair was in pigtails. On the back of her top with the Uchiha crest.

Musa passed her exam with flying colors and the only one left was Naruto.

Naruto performed the transformation jutsu and everything was perfect except for one thing. The Hokage didn't have massive red lips.

The class was shocked to see such a thing. Bloom was covering her mouth with both of her hands to try and stop herself from laughing out loud. She was able to contain herself but just barely.

Naruto then tried the clone jutsu and the clone was unstable and lifeless.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you didn't pass" Iruka said

Mizuki, another chunin that taught at the academy, tried to persuade him.

"come on Iruka can't you just pass him, he managed to make a solid clone" Mizuki said

"You know I can't do that, Mizuki. The clone was unstable and lifeless. His transformation jutsu wasn't good enough either" Iruka said

The jonin saw the results.

"Looks like Naruto didn't pass this year either" Kakashi said

"Oh well there's always next year" Daphne said

"I suppose there is" Kakashi said

"We better got the hokage office and see which students we should train to be ninja" Daphne said

They nodded and headed off towards the hokage's office.

Naruto was really bummed out that he couldn't pass this year either.

"Hmm, how pathetic, even your little sister passed" Sasuke said

Naruto got up and glared at Sasuke.

"Shut up! I'll become a ninja just you wait!" Naruto said

"Just give up already, someone like you isn't meant to be a ninja" Sasuke said

Musa and Bloom saw that their big brothers were fighting again.

"They're at it again" Musa said

"I wish they could get along like we do, Musa" Bloom said

The two friends then saw that their brother were grabbing each other by the shirts.

"Uh oh, we better stop them" Musa said

"Right" Bloom said

The two of them went up to their brothers and pulled them back away from each other.

"hey! Bloom! Let me go!" Naruto said

"Unhand me at once, Musa" Sasuke said

"Big brother, don't waste your time fighting him" Musa said

"Big brother, please don't fight, it won't solve anything" Bloom said

After managing to calm down they all went by themselves. Naruto was approached by Mizuki and was told that there would be another way that he could pass the exam.


	5. The truth

Bloom was out in the training field practicing her throwing some kunai and shuriken. She was starting to head back when she saw that her big brother approaching the Hokage's tower.

"Is that Naruto? I wonder what he's doing" Bloom said

The redhead let her curiosity get the better of her and decided to follow him. She used her new sensory skills to detect him and saw that he was in the office. She looked through the window and saw that he was taking some scroll.

"_Big brother! What are you doing?! You can get in trouble for that!" _ Bloom thought

She then detected some presences and hid herself. She managed to still watch and was shocked to him take the old hokage by surprise with his sexy jutsu.

"_Is that the jutsu that Daphne was talking about? Well, it certainly is…unique" Bloom thought_

She then followed after him and saw that he was in secluded area and was going through the scroll

"Let's see the multi shadow clone jutsu. Are you kidding me?! I'm having trouble making just a regular clone!" Naruto said

Bloom decided to approach her brother.

"Naruto" Bloom said

The blond haired boy jumped and turned over to see that his little sister was there.

"Oh, Bloom it's only you" Naruto said

"Big brother, why did you steal that scroll?" Bloom asked

Naruto was not expecting to be asked that from his younger sister.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal this" Naruto said

"I watched you steal it, please just tell me the truth" Bloom said

Naruto could never say no to his little sister.

"Well Mizuki-sensei said if I stole the scroll and learn at least one jutsu from this scroll then I can pass the exam" Naruto said

"Mizuki-sensei said that?" Bloom asked

"Yeah he did" Naruto said

Bloom found this information very fishy. Why would Mizuki tell Naruto this information? There was no other way to pass the genin exam other then taking an official exam. This was clearly a set up.

"Big brother, there no other way to pass the exam. The exam needs to be official" Bloom asked

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto said

"Don't you think its fishy that Mizuki-sensei would drop this information on you so suddenly? I mean if you could pass the exam this way then you wouldn't have failed the other times on the genin exam too. Also there's the fact that it would be knowledgeable to everyone in the academy" Bloom said

"Well maybe it's a brand new system they're testing" Naruto said

That was a possibility and yet that didn't stop her from being suspicious of Mizuki. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Any way I need to learn one jutsu from this scroll" Naruto said

Naruto then felt hand on top of his. He looked to see that his sister was grabbing his head.

"Bloom?" Naruto asked

"If you really need help then let me help you" Bloom said

"You would really help me?" Naruto asked

The redhead smiled and nodded.

"Of course, you're my older brother and I want to help you in any way I can because we're family" Bloom said

Naruto smiled and started to practice with Bloom's advice.

Iruka was looking for Naruto after the news that Mizuki told him. He eventually found them. He was not expecting to see Naruto's younger sister to be there with him.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted

The two siblings turned around.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said

"Naruto do you realized what you've done?" Iruka asked

"Yeah I took this scroll and I'm trying to learn a jutsu from it. So I can pass" Naruto said

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Iruka asked

"Mizuki-sensei said that anyone who can learn a jutsu from this scroll passes the genin exam" Naruto said

"Hold on, Mizuki said that?" Iruka asked

"I asked him that question too and got the same response" Bloom said

Iruka was trying to think of a reason but sensed a presence and pushed the two of them away. He then got hit by some kunai.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said

"Are you okay?" Bloom said

Mizuki then appeared and had some giant shuriken on his back.

"There you are Naruto, quick give me the scroll" Mizuki said

"Don't give him the scroll Naruto, Mizuki was just using you to get the scroll" Iruka said

"Now it makes sense, you were using my big brother to get the scroll for yourself. You couldn't get it yourself because you often go to the hokage office to report the performances of the students. So you wouldn't be able to do it so you decided to use someone who was could easily outrun and hide in several areas around the village, am I right?" Bloom said

Mizuki snarled at her.

"You really are too bright" Mizuki said

"Then you admit it" Bloom said

"Of course but let me tell you about a little incident that happened 10 years ago" Mizuki said

"Don't do it Mizuki!" Iruka said

"Iruka-sensei?" Bloom asked

"Naruto, Bloom don't listen him!" Iruka said

"Come now, Iruka, Naruto has been in the dark for so long. He has a right to know" Mizuki said

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"you do know what happened ten years ago don't you?" Mizuki asked

"What are you talking about?" Bloom asked

"DON'T MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled

"There was nine tailed fox that attacked the village ten years ago and many lives were lost during the attack. The fourth hokage managed to defeat the beast by sealing him away inside a human being" Mizuki said

The corrupted ninja then smirked at them sadistically.

"The fox was sealed in you Naruto, that makes you the nine tailed fox itself" Mizuki said

Naruto was shocked at this news.

"W-what?! That can't be true" Naruto said

"D-don't lie, there's no way my brother houses an evil beast inside of him" Bloom said

"You think I'm lying? Then just ask your big sister" Mizuki said

"Daphne has nothing to do with this!" Bloom yelled

"That's where your wrong. She knew about the fox being in Naruto the entire time and she never told you. She kept it a secret from her younger siblings" Mizuki said

"Mizuki what have you done?" Iruka asked

"I simply told him the truth, Iruka, since even you knew about the fox being in Naruto" Mizuki said

"Iruka-sensei? You knew about this too?" Bloom asked

Iruka remained silent and that Bloom that what Mizuki said was the truth.

"Why? Why would everyone keep this a secret from me?" Naruto asked

Iruka sighed.

"It was an S-class secret. The fox being inside of you would remain secret and no one was allowed to talk about it. Anyone who violated this law would be punished" Iruka said

Mizuki then laughed.

"Yes and now I can finally do what everyone should've done years ago" Mizuki said

Mizuki then took out of the giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

"Die Naruto" Mizuki said

Bloom then stepped in front of her brother to protect him and closed her eyes to wait for the pain but it never came. She looked and saw that Iruka shielded both her and Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei? Why did you-?" Naruto asked

"Because we're the same? Everyone turns their back on you and you wanted people to notice you, so you started to get into trouble so people would notice you. I was the same as you. When I lost my parents I started getting into trouble just to get attention. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should have to alone like that" Iruka said

"Sensei" Bloom said

"Bloom, you always try so hard to cheer everyone up. you're like a shining light that brightens up in the darkness, Naruto needs you and your sister to be with him through these tough times. I was once jealous of your brother because he had such kind sisters to be there for him and try to make him feel less lonely" Iruka said

Mizuki then laughed.

"Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you! He was orphaned from the Nine tailed fox attack and now that beast is inside of you and Iruka would say anything to get the scroll" Mizuki said

Naruto had heard enough and ran away.

"NARUTO!" Iruka said

"BIG BROTHER! WAIT!" Bloom shouted

The youngest Uzumaki chased after her older brother.

Naruto stopped running after a while and just sat down behind a tree. Bloom managed to find him.

"Naruto" Bloom said

"Go away, Bloom!" Naruto said

The redhead shakes her head.

"I'm not leaving you" Bloom said

She sat right beside him.

"I'm staying here with you" Bloom said

"Why? When you know what I have inside of me?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, it doesn't matter, whether you're a human or a beast, you're still my big brother and I still love you" Bloom said

Naruto remained silent.

"I'm sorry" Bloom apologized

"Huh? Sorry for what?" Naruto asked

"I never realized that you were suffering this entire time and I didn't realize how lonely you were" Bloom said with some tears in her eyes

Naruto was shocked to see that his younger sister was crying. She almost never cried. She was always so happy and bubbly.

"I wish I could take all of that pain away" Bloom said

She felt some arms around her and saw that her brother was hugging her.

"Naruto?" Blooms asked

"Thanks, Bloom, that really means a lot to me" Naruto said

"I'm sure Iruka-sensei feels the same, we should go back and help him" Bloom said

"Right lets go" Naruto said

They then heard a conversation between Iruka and Mizuki and Iruka claimed that he didn't believe Naruto was a beast.

Mizuki then went after Iruka and attempted to kill him but Naruto landed a surprise attack on him. The Chunin got back up.

"Not bad" Mizkui said

"If you ever touch my sensei, I'll kill you" Naruto said

"Such bold words but I could destroy you in a single move" Mizuki said

Naruto then made a hand sign.

"Just try it, I'll return it back a thousand fold" Naruto said

"let's see you try! Show me what you can do nine tailed fox!" Mizuki said

"Shadow clone jutsu"

Bloom and Iruka were surprised to see that there were so many clones.

"He made solid clones" Iruka said

"Big brother found his hidden strength at last" Bloom said

After beating Mizuki Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes and when he told him to open them up he looked in a window and saw that he was wearing a leaf village headband.

"Sensei does this mean-?" Naruto asked

"Yes, you finally graduated from the academy" Iruka said

Naruto jumped in joy.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto said

"Congratulations, big bro!" Bloom said

The redhead then thought about something.

"Um…sensei are you sure it's ok? I mean it wasn't an official genin exam" Bloom said

Bloom then felt her cheeks being pulled by her brother.

"Shut up! Don't take this moment away from me!" Naruto said

"OW! Ow! I'm sorry! Please stop pulling my cheeks that hurts!" Bloom begged

Iruka watched the scene and chuckled. He wished Naruto the best luck he could ever get because the path to becoming a true ninja was about to begin and there would be many trials that they would have to face and overcome in order to become a true ninja.


	6. Forming Teams

The next day it was time for the students who graduated and became genin to form a team under a jonin leader. Naruto then showed up with his headband. Sakura Haruno saw him there and asked him what he was doing here.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? This is for students who graduated" Sakura said

"Heh, that's because Iruka-sensei passed me after I showed him an amazing jutsu" Naruto said

"Hmm, looks like you have some minor skill after all" Sasuke said

Naruto and Sasuke then glared at each other again. You could the intense sparks from their eyes clashing against each other. Kiba Inuzuka accidently elbowed Naruto from behind and that caused the orange clad ninja to lose his balance and end up kissing Sasuke on the lips. The both of them were shocked and then immediately started gagging while holding their throats.

Sakura was shocked at this too because Naruto just stole Sasuke's first kiss and angry because she wanted to be Sasuke's first kiss.

Musa was shocked as well, she never thought her brother's first kiss would be from a guy and never would've thought that his first kiss would be an accident. The younger Uchiha looked over to see her best friend was trying hold in her laughter. She was confident that Bloom felt bad for her brother but at the same time she found the entire situation humorous.

Iruka then came in and told everyone to sit down.

"Alright class today you are now fully-fledged ninja. Since all of you are now genin you'll be trained under a sensei with the rank of a jonin. All of you will form a three man team under the guidance of a jonin. I will now call out the team number and three names. That means those three who were called will be in the same team together and have the same teacher" Iruka said

Iruka then called out the names and then went to the three man squad that would be team 7.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said

"Hey! Why do I have to be paired up with Sasuke" Naruto complained

"Yeah! Naruto needs to be on a different team" Sakura said

"We often have to place a student with the highest score with a student with the lowest score. Sasuke has the highest score in the academy and Naruto, your score happens to be the lowest. So there won't be any changes. Any way You're sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said

Hinata looked disappointed that she wasn't going to on Naruto's team. The Hyuuga then looked over and saw Bloom was giving her a smug smile like she did the other day.

"Disappointed that you won't be on the same team as my older brother?" Bloom asked

The shy girl blushed and to poke her two index fingers together.

"W-well, m-maybe a little" Hinata said

"I can tell you're disappointed it's written all over your face" Bloom said

Hinata started blush and tried to keep her composure together.

"You really want to be close to my brother, don't you? You really want to seduce him huh?" Bloom asked

Hinata's face went bright red after the redhead said that to her.

"S-s-seduce?! N-n-not at a-all!" Hinata said

Musa decided to save her again.

"Bloom knock it off already, just leave her be" Musa said

"ok then I'll stop teasing her for now" Bloom said

Hinata blushed a little when she realized the redhead was teasing her. The younger Uzumaki always manages to catch her off guard and she always falls for it.

Hinata would then be put on the same team as Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

Team 10 would be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.

"Team 12 will be Bloom Uzumaki, Musa Uchiha and Flora Senju" Iruka said

Flora was a tan girl with light honey brown hair that was put up two high pigtails. She was wearing a pink tube top that kept her belly exposed but she had a fishnet over her belly. She had a pink skirt and pink spats on. She was wearing blue sandals like the rest of the class was.

"Team 12, your sensei will be Daphne Uzumaki" Iruka said

"Yay! Big sis is my teacher!" Bloom said

"Aw come on! I want to be trained by big sis too!" Naruto complained

"Sorry big brother, but big sister is with me" Bloom said

"Alright that's all the teams, please wait for your teachers to arrive" Iruka said

Bloom and Musa decided to go over to their teammate and introduce themselves to her.

Bloom went first since she was more outgoing.

"Hi, I'm Bloom Uzumaki, it'll be a pleasure to work with you" Bloom said

"Hi, I'm Musa Uchiha, I look forward to working with you" Musa said

"I-I'm Flora Senju, I-I look forward to working with you too" Flora said

"Hey, let's try to know each other" Bloom said

"What do you mean?" Flora asked

"Like your interests or hobbies" Musa said

"O-oh" Flora said

"Bloom, try not tease her like you do to Hinata. She seems a little shy" Musa said

Bloom giggles at that and nods.

"Let's talk about our family. I have an older sister and an older brother. I love hanging out with them" Bloom said

"I have an older brother and we have a somewhat close relationship" Musa said

"I have two older sisters. My oldest sister is Crystal Senju and my other older sister is Miele Senju" Flora said

"Are they ninja?" Bloom asked

"Yes, Crystal is a jonin and Miele is a chunin" Flora said

"And you're currently a genin. I bet they are happy to know that you passed as well" Musa said

"Of course, I want to do my best for them" Flora said

Daphne came in the room while they were talking.

"Team 12, come with me" Daphne said

They followed her to a restaurant where they ordered some food. It was her treat for her new squad.

"Now then we need to get to know each other. I'll start. I'm Daphne Uzumaki, my hobbies include reading and some training. I also enjoy reading about history. I dislike people who like to hurt others for their amusement. I have a dream to reunite with someone who was important to me Daphne said

"I'm Bloom Uzumaki, I enjoy playing with my friends and helping them out. I dislike bullies. My dream is to be a great and powerful ninja" Bloom said

"I'm Musa Uchiha, I enjoy training and playing some music from time to time. I dislike people keeping important secrets from me and my dream is to understand my older brother's feelings" Musa said

"I'm Flora Senju, I like gardening and being surrounded by nature. I dislike people who hurt the environment. My dream is to be a ninja that can accomplish great tasks" Flora said

Daphne nodded. These three would make great ninja but there was one more thing that needed to be done.

"Well, I hope all of you are ready for the genin exam tomorrow" Daphne said

"Huh? But we already took the exam" Bloom said

"That was the exam to see if you could graduate. The true genin exam will start tomorrow" Daphne said

"What do we have to do to prepare for it?" Musa asked

"You'll have to wait and see" Daphne said

"W-wait! You're not gonna tell us about the exam?" Flora asked

"You need to expect the unexpected. That's an important about being a ninja" Daphne said

They were then leaving the restaurant.

"I'll see you all at 8 a.m. sharp understand?" Daphne asked

All of them nodded.

The next morning Bloom was up bright and early and managed to make some breakfast on her own and ate it just as quickly. She then went to the training ground where Daphne told her team to wait.

Musa and Flora arrived shortly after her and they waited for her.

The red head then decided to ask Flora a question.

"Hey Flora can I ask you something?" Bloom asked

"U-um, sure" Flora said

"Do you have a chakra nature yet?" Bloom asked

"O-oh, y-yes, I use earth style" Flora said

"Earth style? That's so cool" Bloom said

"What about you and Musa?" Flora asked

"Bloom and I are both fire style users" Musa said

"Fire style? Both of you?" Flora asked

"Yup! That's right!" Bloom said

"Are you worried about is being fire users? Is there a problem with that?" Musa asked

"N-no! Not at all!" Flora said

Flora then asked Bloom a question.

"Hey, Bloom, what's your sister's chakra nature?" Flora asked

"My sis can use all five of them" Bloom said

Flora was caught off guard with that information.

"All five?!" Flora asked

"Yup, but the chakra nature that she has the most skill in is water style" Bloom said

"She's most skilled in water style?" Flora asked

"Yup" Bloom said

Daphne then showed up in time.

"Good morning girls" Daphne said

"Good morning, sis" Bloom said

The jonin then looked at her younger sister.

"Bloom please call me sensei when we're training" Daphne said

"Ya got it, Daphne-sensei" Bloom said

"Thank you" Daphne said

The tall blonde then looked at her team.

"All right I hope you all are ready for the exam" Daphne said

"Bring it on!" Bloom said

"Let me warn you three that if you fail this genin exam you will be sent right back at the academy" Daphne said

Musa started to get nervous. Failing the exam meant getting sent back to academy and not being a genin.

Daphne then brought out two bells.

"The exam is simple. You need to take these bells away from me. You need to come at me with an intent to kill. If you can't do that then you won't be able to retrieve these bells from me. The ninja that have a bell will be worthy to be trained as ninja" Daphne said

"But there are only two bells" Flora said

"That means that only two of us will pass" Musa said

"Right and the one that doesn't have a bell will get sent back to the academy" Daphne said

Flora was starting to get nervous too. She wanted to a proud ninja and become a stronger person. She wanted to pass this exam no matter what.

"Now do you three understand the rules?" Daphne asked

The three of them nodded.

"You may use any weapons you want, you can use any jutsu you want. Ready start!" Daphne said

The three of them then went off into different directions. They were hiding in the shadows to see if there were any weakness, they could use to catch her off guard.

Daphne was waiting for them to make a move. Musa decided to go first and threw some kunai at her. The jonin got hit by them but her body disappeared, and a log reappeared in her place.

"_A substitution jutsu, this won't be very easy"_ Musa thought

Flora decided to make the next move. She took out some senbon and threw them at the jonin. The blonde managed to dodge them without even looking.

"_How did she dodge them without looking?!"_ Flora thought

The tan girl then threw some more but they were dodged again.

Bloom then made her move and did some hand signs.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu"

She unleashed a powerful fireball at her sister. The blonde saw the massive fireball coming her way and she dodged it by jumping up. The blonde then sensed that her sister was above her and looked up. The redhead went for a punch, but Daphne blocked it with her right arm. She then tried to kick her left side with her right leg, but Daphne blocked it with her left arm. The redhead reached for the bell and managed to touch it but was unable to take it. Daphne grabbed her sister's leg and spun her around a few times and let go of her and she sent flying. The redhead managed to grab a tree branch to regain her balance.

"Nice try Bloom, but you'll have to do better than that" Daphne said

The frustrated Uzumaki retreated back in the shadows.

Meanwhile Musa came up with a plan. She decided to blind the jonin and she wouldn't be able to see her coming. She threw some kunai at her again. The jonin took out her own kunai and deflected them easily. The Uchiha smirked.

"Got you" Musa muttered

The Uchiha had tied some smoke bombs to her kunai and the went off and the Jonin was in a cloud of smoke.

"_I see so she tied some smoke bombs to the kunai. She's trying to get the bells while being covered up in smoke. Very impressive strategy but I'm afraid it won't work" Daphne said_

Musa rushed towards her confident that the smoke will keep her hidden. She had her sharingan active so she was able to see where the older Uzumaki was.

Unfortunately, she was pushed back by a powerful wind and that dispersed the smoke as well.

"_How did she see me?! I blinded her with smoke_!" Musa thought

The Uchiha retreated after that plan failed.

Flora made a clone and had the clone threw some shuriken at the jonin. Daphne blocked them with her kunai. Flora managed to get behind her and reached for the bell.

Daphne made the clone disperse and did some hand signs.

"Water style: Whirling water"

A whirlpool of water surrounded Daphne and that pushed Flora back. The tanned girl retreated after her plan failed.

The three of them met up in a single area of the training ground.

"She's not a jonin for nothing" Flora said

"She was able to see me coming in a cloud of smoke" Musa said

"My sister is sensory type, so sneak attacks are almost useless against her" Bloom said

"That explains how she saw me coming" Musa said

"What are we going to do?" Flora said

"I'll help you two out ok?" Bloom asked

"But what about you? You'll be sent back to the academy" Flora said

"Don't worry, I can try again next year" Bloom said

"Well what do you have in mind?" Musa asked

Bloom then told them about a plan that she would like to try.

Daphne was still waiting for them.

"_They stopped moving. Are they planning some sort of attack plan?" _ Daphne thought

Bloom then moved in for the attack. She wanted to try out this new jutsu that she learned just before graduation.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bullet"

The redhead unleashed a massive fire attack in the shape of a long dragon. Daphne saw the attack coming and dodge it. The dragon was chasing after her and Daphne did her best to avoid it.

"_So, this is Bloom's new jutsu. This technique is at least a B or even an A rank jutsu. Quite impressive" Daphne said_

Meanwhile, Musa was setting up a trap for Daphne. There were kunai allover the area and wire was everywhere making what looked like a wire spiderweb and it was laced with paper bombs.

Daphne kept dodging the fire dragon bullet and jumped away she saw the wire trap.

"When did they set that up? Impressive looking trap" Daphne said

She threw a shuriken and it cut the wire in the middle and she landed there. The dragon flame bullet finally dispersed.

Flora was in a hidden part of the trees.

"Earth style: Mud tomb"

Daphne then felt something on her legs and saw that there was mud on her legs. Keeping her trapped in place.

"They planned this. The dragon flame jutsu was to keep me distracted and the trap was set up by Musa and this must be Flora's jutsu" Daphne said

Bloom then went in to retrieve the bells from her. But the timer that she set up went off.

Daphne then dispersed into a puddle of water.

"That was a water clone" Bloom said

The real Daphne then showed up.

"Alright girls the exam is over" Daphne said

"Oh man, we didn't get the bells" Musa said

"We'll be sent back to the academy" Flora said

"There's always next time I suppose" Bloom said

"There's no need for that because the three of you passed" Daphne said

The three of them were shocked to hear that they managed to pass the exam.

"But how did we pass? We didn't get the bells" Bloom asked

"The purpose of the exam is not about the bells at all it's about teamwork. You three managed to trap my water clone in a trap and did very well. Your teamwork was top notch and that's why you all passed" Daphne said

Bloom jumped for joy,

"Yay! We're passed and we're official ninjas" Bloom said

"I can finally begin my journey as a ninja" Flora said

"I can finally be a worthy ninja" Musa said

The girls would then celebrate by going out to eat and they would have to be ready for taking on their first missions together as a squad


	7. The Chunin exams part 1

Team 12 were performing their missions with ease. Of course, they were only D-rank missions. The jobs included rescuing a cat from a tree, babysitting, garden work, etc. Bloom was being her usual happy self and performing them with no complaint. Musa and Flora on the other hand were starting to get tired of these so-called missions. To them they were just performing chores for people around the village.

"I am getting sick and tired of all these chores" Musa said

"These aren't missions they're just chores" Flora said

"Aw c'mon girls, lighten up. Doesn't it make you feel good helping the good citizens of the village? It makes their lives so much easier" Bloom said

"Not everyone can be positive like you, Bloom" Musa said

"Complaining about the missions isn't going to get them done" Daphne said when she appeared before them.

"Sensei, we need missions that are more suitable to us" Musa said

"Please, sensei, it feels like we aren't accomplishing anything" Flora said

"But you're helping the citizens around the village, that's a sense of accomplishment" Daphne said

"I had to use my sharingan to find a missing cat! That's not what my clan's eyes should be used for!" Musa complained

"I understand that you're frustrated but believe me this will help you grow not only as ninja but as a person too" Daphne said

She then looked at her younger sister and saw that she was just watching them.

"You two need to be more like Bloom, she's not complaining about the missions you've been doing" Daphne said

"We're nothing like her, Daphne" Flora said

"We want at least a C-rank mission" Musa said

"You girls aren't ready for those missions yet" Daphne said

"C-ranks missions usually involve escort missions and acting as bodyguard. Sometimes even being asked to take down giant wild animals. Those types of missions are usually assigned to chunin level ninja and sometimes genin" Bloom said

"Correct and you are only rookies and not ready for those missions yet" Daphne said

"More training and experience will be needed before you three are ready do hang in there until then ok?" Daphne asked

Musa and Flora just sighed in defeat. Bloom looked at her friends and wondered why they were so impatient.

One month later the team finally received a C-mission. They were to take down a giant bear.

"We finally get a C-rank mission" Musa said

"Finally, some recognition" Flora said

"Don't get carried away you two" Daphne said

The giant bear was in sight.

"Now everyone remember to work together to take it down" Daphne said

Flora went first and tried out a new jutsu.

"Earth style: Sand tomb"

The bear's paws were trapped in sand. Flora then followed up with another jutsu.

"Earth style: Dirt restriction"

Dirt rose up from the ground and wrapped around it's body. The bear thrashed around in an attempt to break free.

Musa went over to the bear and managed to use her sharingan to place it under a genjutsu and Bloom hit the bear on the head and knocked it out.

The team was satisfied with their work.

After another month of doing C-rank missions it was time for some chakra exercise. They were going to learn the tree climbing and then after that they learned the walking on water exercise.

The C-rank missions would go from hunting giant animals to guarding individuals against thieves and bandits. Their skills were also a lot better. Bloom mastered more fire jutsu and learned some medical ninjutsu along with Flora.

During the first month Musa unlocked the second tomoe to her sharingan and a month after that she unlocked her final tomoe. She then learned some advanced genjutsu.

Bloom then gained a second chakra nature and it was lightning style

Flora gained a second nature affinity too and that was water style.

Musa gained a second nature affinity and that was wind style

Daphne saw that her team was getting stronger and decided to tell her team some exciting news. She called them all to meet at the training grounds.

"You three have done so well in your training and had learned so many more techniques. I decided that it's time for you to sign up for the chunin exams" Daphne said

"The Chunin exams? Really?! That's awesome!" Bloom said in an excited tone

"Are we really ready for the chunin exams?" Flora asked

"I believe that we are, we've grown so much, and I think we have the skills of chunin already" Musa said

"So would you three like to sign up for the chunin exams?" Daphne asked

"Yes!" The three of them said

Daphne nodded at them and went over to sign them up.

All the genin teams that would sign up for the chunin exams would go to the academy to take the exam. They met two chunin that were posing as genin.

Musa saw her brother and ran up to him and greeted him.

"Big brother" Musa said

"Little sister" Sasuke said

"Are you here to try and be a chunin?" Musa asked

"hmm, of course and I assume that you're here for the same reason" Sasuke said

"Of course" Musa said

Bloom saw her big brother and greeted him.

"Big brother!" Bloom said

"Hi, little sis" Naruto said

"Are you trying to be a chunin too?" Bloom asked

"You bet and I'm going to pass too" Naruto said

"I'll try my best too" Bloom said

Everyone would then take a written exam and Bloom didn't need to resort to cheating because she knew the answers by heart.

They would then go into the forest death for the second part of the exam.

They had just gotten the first scroll required to move on.

They were moving on to their destination.

"We're doing so well" Bloom said

"Of course, we just need to get past this next part and we'll be moving on to the next part of the exam" Flora said

"We'll be chunin in no time flat" Musa said

Bloom then sensed a presence and stopped moving. Her teammates stopped when they saw her stop.

"Bloom? What's wrong?" Flora asked

"There's someone here" Bloom said

The two of them looked around and saw no one.

"Are you sure?" Flora asked

Musa turned on her sharingan and looked around. She didn't see anyone at all.

"Maybe you're being paranoid" Musa said

Bloom wasn't convinced. She detected some very sinister chakra in the area. That chakra was approaching Musa at a fast speed.

The redhead acted quickly and got in front Musa just in time to block an attack from a grass ninja.

The grass ninja smirked at her.

"Impressive, you actually were able to see me coming when even sharingan couldn't detect me" The grass ninja said

"Who are you?" Bloom asked

"Me? I'm just a genin trying to be a chunin" The grass ninja said

The redhead pushed her back and stood in front of her two teammates.

"I know that's a lie" Bloom said

"Bloom? What's going on here?" Musa asked

"I can tell just by looking at her. She's after something" Bloom said

"After what?" Flora asked

"I'm not sure but she was targeting us for some reason" Bloom said

"You really think you can defeat me?" The grass ninja asked

The three of them remained silent. This ninja was obviously above the rank of a chunin.

"Well then allow me to test your power" The grass ninja said

The grass ninja bit her own finger to draw blood and slammed her hand on the ground and some sort of seal appeared on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu"

A giant snake appeared in front of them.

"What the?" Musa asked

"How did she do that?" Musa asked

The snake then came charging at them. the three of them dodged it by jumping.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Flora asked

"That's the summoning jutsu" Bloom said

"Summoning jutsu?" Musa asked

"The summoning jutsu is a jutsu that allows you to summon living things to the battlefield and fight alongside you. You make a contract with an animal and by the summoning works if you use just a small amount of blood" Bloom said

"So she must have a contract with snakes" Musa said

"It's rather big for a snake" Flora said

"Be careful you two, here she comes" Bloom said

They dodged the snake again and the snake was getting faster this time.

"We have to do something about that snake first" Musa said

"Flora, slow down it's movements" Bloom said

"Right" Flora said

Flora did some signs and performed her jutsu.

"Earth style: quicksand"

The ground below the snake started to pull it down.

"Now Musa, attack with me" Bloom said

"You got it" Musa said

They performed some hand signs and unleashed their moves.

"Fire style: Wildfire dance"

Bloom unleashed a wide ranged fire attack.

"Wind style: Vacuum cannon"

Musa unleashed a wide ranged air cannon and the two jutsu morphed together and hit the snake.

"Did we do it?" Flora asked

A wind jutsu came out of the smoke and knocked them back. The three of them got up. The grass ninja then came out of the smoke.

"Impressive, you actually managed to kill the snake I summoned. You three are very tough, but I'm afraid that you'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me" The grass ninja said

"What is she? There's no way she could've survived that" Musa said

"She's on a completely different level" Flora said

"Don't lose hope you two, stay focused on the enemy" Bloom said

"You still want to fight her?" Musa asked

"She's not going to let us escape and you know that! We need to fight our way through!" Bloom said

The two of them looked at the redhead and nodded. She had a point.

"Well, we might as well go out fighting" Musa said

"We can at least show her what we're made of" Flora said

The grass ninja had her eye on Musa the entire time.

"_What a beautiful sharingan she has, I should make her mine as well"_ The grass ninja thought

The grass ninja then sent out some other snakes at them and all of them had swords coming out of their mouths.

Musa went first.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

Musa released multiple fireballs at one and it took out a majority of the snakes. Flora went next.

"Water style: aqua senbon"

Senbon made out of water pierced several of the snakes and took them out. Bloom went last.

"Lightning style: Twin lightning bolt"

Bloom unleashed a lightning bolt from both of her hands and they took out the rest of the snakes.

Bloom then sensed some of them below them.

"Girls, jump!" Bloom said

They jumped up and they managed to avoid several snakes that erupted out of the ground from getting them.

The grass ninja has now taken an interest in the redhead.

"_So that girl's a sensory type, it would probably be best to take care of her first"_ The grass ninja thought

The grass ninja then summoned several white snakes to attack them. They dodged them. The snakes went after Flora and Musa.

The grass ninja then went after Bloom herself. The Uzumaki dodge a punch and jumped up to dodge a roundhouse kick.

"_She's very fast and athletic. She's not going to make this easy_" The grass ninja thought

"Wind style: Great breach"

She unleashed powerful twister at Bloom and the girl got caught in the attack. she was leaning against a tree all cut up.

The snake ninja then used them same jutsu again.

Bloom fought back with her own jutsu.

"Fire style: Dragon flame missile"

She unleashed several fire dragons and managed to push the wind jutsu back before both jutsu causes an explosion.

Bloom then got close to her with her fast speed. Her arms were glowing blue.

"_Those are chakra scalpels"_ The grass ninja thought.

She dodged her attacks and jumped away.

"_So she's a medical ninja too. Very interesting_" The grass ninja thought

The redhead came after her again. the grass ninja parried her attacked and kicked her in the back. The redhead regained her balance.

Musa and Flora weren't doing very well. they managed to defeat the snakes but now they were fighting a shadow clone of the woman.

"What's wrong? Are you almost out of chakra already?" The woman asked

"Even if she's just a shadow clone she's still tough" Musa said

"What do we do, Musa?" Flora asked

"If only Bloom was here, but she's busy fighting the real one" Musa said

"You have an idea?" Flora asked

"Yeah, I do have one, but I'm not sure if it'll work or not. We might be able to fight back with some genjutsu" Musa said

"Genjutsu? Will that work on her?" Flora asked

"We need to try something" Musa said

The two of them were all bruised up as well.

"Ok, Let me lure her in" Flora said

Flora then morphed her chakra in the shaped of flowers.

"Ninja art: Flower shuriken"

Multiple flower shuriken went towards the woman.

"What a joke" The woman commented. She deflected them with her kunai and but she was surprised to see that that flowers weren't fragile but rather hard. They were as hard as a regular shuriken.

Musa took this time to try out her new jutsu.

"Ninja art: Soundwave blowback

The young Uchiha unleashed a powerful sound wave attack that managed to knock her opponent back a couple of feet. She was impressed by this technique and smiled, hoping to see more from her. she was trapped in her position because Musa had mixed in a paralysis genjutsu in her attack.

Meanwhile Bloom was still fighting the grass ninja. And she was having a difficult time against her.

"Might as well give up, you'll never be able to defeat me with the amount of skill that you possess" The grass ninja said

Bloom got close again and she was parried again and this time she managed to block the woman's counter attack.

"Fire style: Soaring Phoenix"

She released a fire jutsu in the shape of a giant phoenix and the attack actually managed to catch the grass woman off guard. She was sent to a tree. The redhead then used another jutsu afterwards.

"Fire style: Diving falchion"

Her fire jutsu was in the shape of a falchion and it dived right at her and hit its mark. The woman was knocked through the tree. The redhead then went after her and covered her chakra scalpel in lightning style and hit the woman head on with both of her hands. The young Uzumaki was now on top of her with both of her hands on the woman's chest. She had punctured her heart.

The redhead was panting. It was a tough battle, but she managed to win in the end.

The shadow clone that Flora and Musa were fighting dispersed.

"She's gone" Flora said

"Bloom must've defeated the real one" Musa said

They went over and saw that the woman was on the ground not moving.

"Bloom are you ok?" Flora asked

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Bloom said

They were about to move on and hopefully find an area where they could rest but a chilling voiced stopped them.

"Very impressive, and you have exceptional skill for an Uzumaki" The woman said

The three of them looked back and saw that she was up.

"She's still alive?" Flora asked

The woman knocked Flora and Musa back with a wind style jutsu.

"I already have an Uchiha in my grasps but I could use someone with your skill. I'll leave my mark on you just in case you want some power. You can call me Orichimaru" The woman said

The woman looked up and was shocked to see that her face was falling off. She stretched her neck and before the redhead had time to react she felt the front of her neck being bitten. She screamed in pain as she felt bite. The woman let go and there was some sort of mark that was placed on her neck.

The woman then disappeared. Musa and Flora ran up to their friend and asked if she was ok.

"Bloom are you ok?" Musa asked

"I-I'm fine, I just need to rest a little bit" Bloom said

Musa and Flora took their friend's arms and wrapped them around their shoulders and went off to find a place to rest.


	8. The Chunin exams part 2

Team 12 managed to find an area to rest and they watched over their friend as she slept. The one thing that really bothered them was the mark that was on her neck where the woman bit her. They had no idea what it was, but they had a feeling that the mark wasn't a good thing. They were lucky to still be alive after their encounter with her. Flora was using her medical ninjutsu to heal her injuries the best she can. Bloom was a better medical ninja than her but she still tried the best she could to heal her injuries.

Bloom groaned as she woke up.

"You're awake, thank goodness" Flora said

"What happened to that woman?" Bloom asked

"She left after she bit you" Musa said

"Are you feeling better?" Flora asked

"Yes, I feel better, thanks Flora" Bloom said

"Can you walk?" Musa asked

Bloom got up and stumbled a little but managed to regain her balance.

"I think I'm fine" Bloom said

Musa then had her best friend look at her neck with a kunai.

"What is this?" Bloom asked as she touched it.

"We don't know but it appeared right after that woman bit you" Musa said

"Maybe we should have someone look at it as soon as possible" Flora said

"We can do that as soon as we get to our destination, let's hurry" Bloom said

They nodded and went on. There was an explosion nearby.

"What was that?" Musa asked

"Let's check it out" Flora asked

They moved in and saw that there was an unconscious Sasuke and Naruto, an injured Sakura and an injured team 10 and an injured ninja wearing green spandex. Their opponents were ninja that used sound based attacks.

"We need to help them" Flora said

"Right, Let's go" Bloom said

The main ninja, Zaku, was about to attack them but the redhead came in and delivered a kick to his mid-section, sending him backwards. The sound ninja weren't expecting more company to appear.

"There's more of you now?!" Zaku asked

"You better be careful they're really strong" Shikamaru said

Everyone then felt some sinister chakra in the air. Bloom looked over and saw that Sasuke had some marks around his entire body. She shivered at the evil chakra he was admitting. She then saw that the mark felt the same as the one that she currently had.

"_Did Orochimaru get him too?_" Bloom thought

Sasuke then attacked Zaku with his new power and managed to break his arm. Sakura managed to snap him out of it. Musa was actually scared of her older brother because of the sinister looked he had when he was torturing Zaku.

The other teams except for Team 7 and Team 12 left. Bloom used her medical ninjutsu to heal Naruto. Sakura was watching her as she healed the knuckled head ninja. She then saw something on her neck and was horrified to see that she had the same curse mark as Sasuke.

"Bloom, your neck, you have the same curse mark as Sasuke" Sakura said

"Yes, I know" Bloom said

"But you could lose control too" Sakura said

"Well it hasn't happened yet and hopefully it stays like that" Bloom said

Sakura looked down and wondered what happened to Sasuke.

"What happened to him? That was not the usual Sasuke that we know" Sakura said

"It's the curse mark" Bloom said

"The curse mark?" Sakura asked

"It's gives you a power up and it appears that it feeds off your own chakra to activate. Sasuke was lucky that you were able to snap him out of it" Bloom said

The other teams eventually made it to their destination and everyone was waiting for further instructions.

Might Guy, a man who was wearing green spandex, was talking to Kakashi.

Hayate Gekko, the referee for the battle exam came to the scene. After coughing a few times he started talking.

"Alright to those of you who made it so far congratulations. Now that you've made here it will be time for the second part of the chunin exam" Hayate said

He then pointed over to where an electronic board was.

"Over there is a board two names will be randomly selected and the shinobi who are chosen must step forward. They will then fight each other in a one on one battle. Whichever opponent who can't continue will be eliminated and the winner will move on to the third round of the chunin exam" Hayate said

The board then started to go through the names very fast. Everyone watched it as the board was going through a list of names. It then stopped.

BLOOM UZUMAKI VS STELLA DAWN

Bloom's opponent was around a year older than her. She was wearing an orange sleeveless tube top. She was wearing fish nets on her arms. She was wearing orange spats that stopped just above her knees and had blue sandals on. Stella had long golden blond hair like Daphne and amber eyes.

Stella was a kunoichi from the hidden sand village.

Naruto immediately started cheering for his sister.

"YOU GOT THIS BLOOM! SHOW HER WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Naruto shouted

Hayate looked at the two girls standing across from each other.

"Alright, Stella Dawn vs Bloom Uzumaki, and begin" Hayate said

"I better end this quickly" Stella said

The blonde brought out a scroll and a staff came out. The very top of the staff had the shape of the sun.

"A staff?" Sakura asked

"Quite an unusual weapon" Kakashi commented

Stella pumped her own chakra in her staff, and it started to light up. It was now surrounded by fire. Stella then swung her staff and a shockwave of fire was sent towards her.

The redhead was knocked back against the wall, but she quickly recovered.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" Naruto asked

"Obviously a strong one" Shikamaru said

Hinata used her Byakugan to see what she was doing.

"She's pumped her own chakra in her weapon" Hinata said

"Pumping her own chakra in her weapon?" Naruto asked

"Chakra can be used more than just for jutsu and enhancing your own body. It can also be used to enhance attacks in weapons" Daphne said

"From the looks of the staff, and the attack it unleashed, I believe she's using fire style" Sasuke said

"That's not good. Bloom's is very skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu. But with that staff she can perform jutsu without hand signs. She's at a disadvantage" Musa said

"Is she really gonna lose this?" Flora asked

"Aren't you supposed to be her teammates?! Why don't believe in her?!" Naruto asked them

"We're just stating facts, Naruto! Don't get mad us!" Musa said

Daphne got in between them.

"That's enough you two, let's just watch the battle for now" Daphne said

Stella swung her staff again and it let loose another fire shockwave. Bloom was able to avoid it this time. She then threw some shuriken at the sand ninja but the blonde swung her staff again and a wind shockwave knocked them away.

"_Judging from those attacks she uses fire and wind style jutsu. But I believe there's a time interval where she lowers her guard in order to perform the jutsu. If I can figure that out, then I can get in close" _Bloom thought

"Why don't you just call it a day? You know you can't beat me" Stella said

"Her only chance for victory is to go in and use taijutsu" Lee said

"Why doesn't she just use ninjutsu?" Sakura asked

"With that staff constantly sending out shockwaves, all she can do is dodge. She would be letting her guard down and that would give that girl a chance to hit her with her jutsu" Shikamaru said

Bloom jumped up and sent some kunai at the blonde only for them to be blown away by her wind jutsu.

Stella then releases her next jutsu by performing some hand signs and then released it from her staff.

"Fire style: blazing sun"

Stella released a sun shaped fireball from her staff and threw it at her opponent. Bloom had no choice but to respond with her own jutsu.

"Fire style: Burning phoenix"

Bloom released a fire shaped phoenix and it collided with her Stella's jutsu. They were evenly matched and a caused a big explosion on the battle field. Everyone on the second floor shielded their faces from the intense shockwave.

"Incredible power" Tenten commented

The smoke cleared and both girls were still standing. The explosion appears to have gave them some burns though.

The redhead threw some shuriken at her.

"Why did she keep doing that? Can't she see that's not going to work?" Sakura said

"Relax, my little sister knows what she's doing. She's quite a planner" Daphne said

Stella swung her staff and blew them away.

"_Now!_" Bloom thought

The redhead managed to get in close to her and Stella was caught off guard by that. Bloom tried to kick her but the blonde blocked it with her staff. The sand kunoichi then jumped back to get some distance.

"_As I thought, She's a long rang specialist" _Bloom thought

"Whoa so close!" Naruto said

"It appears that there's a time interval in between using it and after using it. She took advantage of that and went in close for some close-range combat" Guy said

"Although her timing was off and that allowed her to block Bloom's attack" Kakashi said

Stella performed another jutsu.

"wind style: Dust devil"

Stella started spinning her staff quickly and it release a sand twister.

Bloom got trapped in the sand jutsu and it was starting to cut her up a little bit.

"COME ON, BLOOM! YOU CAN DO IT!" Naruto cheered.

Daphne was silently cheering for her little sister to succeed.

Stella then followed up with another jutsu.

"Fire style: Blazing sun"

The sun shaped fireball was sent at the twister.

"This is bad!" Musa said

"Bloom! Do something!" Flora said

Bloom looked at the twister and got a plan. She performed some hand signs.

"Lightning style: great discharge"

Multiple lightning bolts came out of her body and fused with the twister. She then coated herself in lighting and used the lightning fused with the twister as a footing. She performed a wall jump on the electricity and jumped out just in time to dodge the Stella's blazing sun.

"What just happened?" Ino asked

Neji, who was using his Byakugan to see what was happening answered her question.

"She unleashed a lightning style jutsu and made it fuse with the twister and covered herself lightning and used the lightning fused in the twister as a footing to jump out and escape" Neji said

Kakashi was honestly impressed that she performed such a feat. It was a very creative way to use lighting style.

"_I see. She used Lightning style's weakness to wind to her advantage. Using a weakness to gain the upper hand in battle is very impressive" _Kakashi thought

Stella couldn't believe that her opponent managed to escape her attack. She immediately tried to fight back with another jutsu.

"Fire style: Sun shower"

A shower of fireballs were hurled at the red head. She responded with her own jutsu.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bullet"

She release a fire shaped dragon and used it as a defense against Stella's jutsu. She then followed with another jutsu.

"Lightning style: Twin circuit"

The Uzumaki released two lighting lasers at her opponent. Stella swing another wind style and canceled it. Bloom got close again and did a high kick that disarmed Stella. She then hit her with a kick. She then hit her with a lighting chakra punch that sent her to the wall, and she landed face first on the floor.

"YEAH WAY TO GO!" Naruto cheered

Stella was not moving anymore. Hayate went over to her and waited for a moment to see if she would get up. When she didn't get up Hayate made his call.

"This one has had it. The winner is Bloom Uzumaki" Hayate said

"She did it!" Musa said

"That was close" Flora said

I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT LITTLE SISTER!" Naruto cheered

Bloom smiled and went back up to where the others were. She was going to be watching the other matches.


	9. The Chunin exams part 3

The names were being shuffled through the board and it stopped on two names.

MUSA UCHIHA VS RIVEN SARUTOBI

"Alright, both combatants step forward" Hayate said

Riven was a young boy with tall dark red hair. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants along with some dark blue sandals.

"Heh, so my opponent is a girl, this won't take too long" Riven said

Musa frowned and glared at him.

"Don't underestimate just because I'm a girl" Musa said

"All right, Musa Uchiha vs Riven Sarutobi, and begin" Hayate said

Riven charged at her and aimed a kick at her head. The young Uchiha ducked and backflipped a few meters away from him. She took this time to activate her sharingan.

"Sharingan, huh? Well then I better get serious then" Riven said

With a couple of hand signs, he crafted a sword made out of fire and it was pretty long.

"That's a long sword" Flora said

"If I were to guess its length, I would say that it's at least a meter long" Bloom said

"Hmm, all my sister needs to do is to avoid that sword and get in close" Sasuke said

"But it looks like it has a width of at least 2 centimeters" Sakura said

"Correct, it looks likes Riven focuses on a speed and power balance" Guy said

Riven then charged at her with more speed. The Uchiha was able to avoid it because she was able to see it coming thanks to her sharingan.

"What can she do if she can't get in close?" Flora asked

"If Musa can trap him in a genjutsu then she should be able to end it quickly" Daphne said

"The problem is that he's always moving, he won't give her a chance to cast a genjutsu on her" Asuma said

Riven swung his flaming sword over and over again, and Musa kept dodging them.

The Sarutobi boy then swung at her with a horizontal slice. The kunoichi avoided by jumping up. The redheaded boy smirked and swung his blade at a vertical angle, and it released fire sword beam.

Musa had no way to avoid it and got hit by and landed on her back.

"Oh no, Musa!" Flora said

"Hang in there!" Bloom said

"Hold on, what just happened?" Naruto asked

"With Musa in the air like that, she had no way of dodging it" Sasuke said

Musa got up and felt the effect of the attack. Riven smirked and performed another jutsu.

"Fire style: Demon lion"

He released a big fire lion at his opponent. Musa countered with her own jutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

Musa unleashed a big fireball and it collided with Riven's jutsu. It caused an explosion and caused a huge explosion that covered the battlefield.

"I can't see a thing" Choji said

"Musa's sharingan gives her an advantage" Sasuke said

Riven couldn't see a thing in this smoke.

"_Where is she? Where is she hiding?"_ Riven thought

The kunoichi took advantage of the situation and performed her next technique.

"Ninja art: Sonic scream"

Musa unleashed a powerful scream attack and that caused Riven to cover his ears in pain.

The smoke had cleared up and Musa managed to knee Riven in the chin before he could recover.

"That was brilliant, Musa!" Bloom said

"What on earth happened?" Temari asked

Orochimaru, under a disguise, smirked at the young Uchiha's power.

"_Excellent, she used the smoke to her advantage and impaired his hearing so he wouldn't be able to counterattack. I expected as much from a member of the Uchiha clan" _Orochimaru thought

Riven recovered and glared at her.

"I'm done being nice to you, girly!" Riven yelled

With his fire sword, he did multiple sword thrusts. Musa dodged them all. He performed some thrusts beams and Musa got caught in them.

"Oh no!" Bloom said

"Hang in there, Musa! You can do it!" Flora said

Musa recovered in time and performed another jutsu.

"Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu"

Musa sent a shower of mini fire balls at her opponent. Riven swung his flame sword and destroyed them. The Uchiha took this time to get another technique.

"Wind style: typhoon bullets"

Musa released a fast air bullets that hit Riven bullets before he could block them.

Riven charged at her and Musa responded with another sound jutsu.

"Ninja art: Sound wave vibrations"

She released a soundwave and Riven was disoriented. The kunoichi then looked at him with her sharingan. Riven was now trapped in a genjutsu.

Riven couldn't move at all. He saw that his limbs were restrained by some vines. He then saw some butterflies flying around him. He managed to break free from his vine prison. He then stabbed her in the gut with his sword. The young Uchiha's body dispersed in an army of butterflies. Flower petals then swarmed around him.

He felt his limbs being restrained again and felt some pollen and powder go into his face and he was paralyzed because he inhaled it.

"_This….must….be…..a….genjutsu!" _ Riven thought

Back in the real world Riven was on the ground in a trance.

"She got him" Bloom said

Hayate saw that Riven was no longer moving because of the genjutsu.

"This match is over, The winner is Musa Uchiha" Hayate said

"She did it!" Bloom said

"That was some genjutsu" Kurenai said

Musa made the decision to release Riven from her genjutsu.

"Release!" Musa said

Riven woke up and saw that Musa was standing over him.

"Good morning" Musa said

"I won't fall for your genjutsu again" Riven said

"Riven, the match is over and Musa has been declared the winner" Hayate said

Riven realized that the genjutsu cause him to lose the match. He glared at her.

"I'll get you next time" Musa said

"You're free to try" Musa said

Sasuke smirked. He was proud of his little sister, but at the sane time he was feeling inferior to her. He never would've thought that she would be capable of using genjutsu already. The fact that she can used genjutsu with and without the sharingan made her an expert in genjutsu. The way she is now, she could probably defeat him too.

It was Sasuke's turn and his opponent was someone named Yoroi. He gave Sasuke a tough fight. It was especially tough for him because he couldn't use his sharingan or else he would suffer from the effects of the curse mark. The curse mark spread again but he managed to suppress with his own willpower. He then finished off his opponent with a new taijutsu technique called Lion's Barrage.

After his match, Kakashi told Sasuke to follow him. Bloom got curious and followed them. while following them, the young redhead started feel some pain on her throat and collapsed on her knees. She then saw that the curse mark that was given to her was spreading throughout her entire body. She managed to suppress it. She then continued to follow them and saw that Kakashi performed what she heard was the curse sealing jutsu. She saw what appeared to be Orochimaru and after their little encounter he left.

"Um…Kakashi-sensei?" Bloom asked

Kakashi looked over and saw that it was Naruto's younger sister.

"Oh, you must be Bloom Uzumaki" Kakashi said

"Yes, sir" Bloom said

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Kakashi asked

"Y-yes" Bloom said

"Please keep this a secret, word about this mustn't get out" Kakashi said

"Of course, but from what I saw, you have something called the curse sealing jutsu" Bloom said

"Yeah and what about it?" Kakashi asked

Bloom lowered her shirt collar to show him her curse mark.

Kakashi's couldn't believe that she had a curse mark.

"You have a curse mark too?" Kakashi asked

"Yes" Bloom said

"So you had an encounter with Orochimaru too" Kakashi said

"Yes, and I was wondering it you had anything that could get rid of it" Bloom said

"If I did, I would've used on Sasuke. So you want your curse mark suppressed as well" Kakashi said

"Yes, it started to spread when I followed you here. So please seal it" Bloom said

Kakashi nodded and suppressed her curse mark. Unlike Sasuke she was able to stay awake and went back to watch the other matches.


	10. The Chunin exam part 4(final)

The next match would soon be appearing, and Naruto was waiting for his name to pop up but to his dismay it wouldn't be his match either. The two names were displayed on the board.

FLORA SENJU VS HELIA HARUKA

Flora stepped forward with determination to win. Helia stepped forward with the same determination.

"All right both combatants are ready, begin" Hayate said

Helia brought out a scroll and began writing on it.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked

"He's up to something I know that" Shikamaru said

Helia was done drawing and started his jutsu.

"Ninja art: ink beast"

Two lion like figures came out of his scroll and came after Flora. The young senju dodged it and threw some shuriken and that made the beasts dissolve when they made contact.

"That's interesting jutsu" Kakashi said

"whoa how did he do that?" Naruto asked

"It's the ink" Musa said

Musa had her sharingan activated to see what kind of jutsu it was.

"The ink? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"To put it simply, he's putting his own chakra in his ink and that's what makes it come to life" Musa said

"Whoa, that's so cool" Naruto said

"But the jutsu itself seems weak considering that it got destroyed with just some shuriken" Bloom said

"Don't get your hopes up yet, he might still have some tricks up his sleeves" Shikamaru said

Helia sent out more ink beasts at Flora but she kept dodging or destroying them.

The young man then sent out some ink snakes that were also destroyed.

"I can't figure out why he keeps doing the same thing over and over again" Tenten said

Bloom watched as the battlefield got covered in more ink. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I've got to end this now" Flora said

Ninja art: Flower shuriken"

She threw several flower shuriken at Helia and he was able to respond rather quickly.

"Ink beast jutsu"

Two buff ink men came out of his scroll and blocked the move from hitting him.

"This match isn't going anywhere" Choji said

"Flora needs to get in close and use taijutsu" Musa said

Flora was prepared to attack again but her right leg wouldn't move. She looked down and saw a puddle ink that she stepped in started to travel up her leg.

"_What is this?!"_ Flora thought

"You fell in my trap and now there's nothing you can do" Helia said

"What just happened?" Sakura asked

"Helia was sending out those ink beasts to make Flora destroy them so the dispersed ink would splatter all over the battlefield. He has the ability to control ink even without a brush. He controlled the ink to restrain Flora as soon as she stepped in the ink puddle" Bloom said

"Ingenious plan" Daphne said

Helia then made the other puddles of ink morph into giant serpents.

"This isn't good" Flora said

"Ninja art: Ink serpents"

The serpents then charged the tanned girl.

"_Let's see if this works_" Flora thought as she prepared for her attack.

"Water style: Rising tide"

Flora released a powerful shock wave of water at the ink serpents and they were washed away in an instant. She then used the same jutsu to wash away any ink that was on her.

"Way to go, Flora!" Bloom said

"She used water style to wash the ink away" Lee said

"A brilliant move on her part" Guy said

Flora smirked that she now had a way to deal with Helia's ink.

Helia smiled and put away his ink supplies and brought out something else, painting supplies.

"First Ink and now paint? What's with this guy?" Naruto said

"Remember that his ability is to make anything he draws come to life. he could use something as simple as a pen or pencil and they would still come to life" Daphne said

Flora ran at him with the intent of ending this. Helia already finished painting something.

"Ninja art: fists of paint"

Helia painted several looking fists and they came at Flora at incredible speed. The senju kunoichi was too close and got hit by all of them and fell on the ground 2 meters away from her opponent.

"Oh no! Flora!" Musa said

"His paint is a lot faster than his ink" Ino said

"She was too close and couldn't dodge any of them at all" Neji said

Helia drew some tentacles and they came out to hit her and Flora dodged them just in time. She needed to get rid of his paint.

"Water style: Liquid cutter"

Flora sent out sharp edges of water at the paint and it managed to disperse some of them. more paint fists were coming her way and Flora used her Liquid cutter again but this time the paint got through and hit her again. She landed on her side.

"Water style didn't work?" Sakura asked

"Paint is a little more resilient to water than ink is" Bloom said

"If she can't use water style then what can she use?" Ino asked

Helia decided to end this now.

"Ninja art: Kick painting"

Helia drew some feet and they came out at Flora and they caused a small explosion and small cloud of smoke to appear.

The other ninja on the balcony gasped at this and wondered how she was after that attack.

"Its over" Helia said

But to everyone's surprise there was a stone wall where Flora was supposed to be.

"Earth style: mud wall" Flora said

"That's how you do it!" Bloom said

"She used earth style to block his attack" Kurenai said

Flora was still behind the wall and did the flower shuriken jutsu again. The flowers came at Helia and the young artist drew a wall and they were blocked. Flora was on the other side where there wasn't a wall.

"Water style: Liquid bullet"

Flora sent some water bullets at him and Helia didn't have to time to block it and he got hit by them. She then got a kick in the chest. She then wrapped it up with one more jutsu.

"Earth style: Stone pillars"

Stone pillars came out of the ground and it was headed towards Helia and he was trapped, and the pillars crumbled as soon as Helia got hit by them.

The long-haired shinobi was on the ground unconscious. Hayate went over and saw that he was out cold.

"This one has had it, the winner is Flora Senju" Hayate said

"Nice Job, Flora!" Bloom said

"Whew, she had me worried there for a moment" Musa said

Flora smiled and was a little wobbly but she was ok otherwise.

"I did it" Flora said

The other matches went on. A Hyuuga named Sky managed to defeat Kabuto.

Naruto defeated Kiba and would move on to the next round. The next round of the Chunin exams would take place in one month. Plenty of time for everyone to start training.


	11. Training for the finals

Naruto was trying to find someone to train him. He couldn't find Kakashi, so he decided to ask his big sister to train him. He found her sitting near a tree and she was writing something down in a notebook.

"Hey, big sis" Naruto said

Daphne looked up to see that her little brother was there.

"Oh hi little brother. What can I do for you?" Daphne asked

"Can you train me for the next round of the chunin exams?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I need to train my own team for the chunin exams" Daphne said

"Oh come on, big sis, Kakashi-sensei is nowhere to be found and I have no one to help me" Naruto said

"what about that the new sensei he recommended for you?" Daphne asked

"Some pervy guy knocked him out" Naruto said

"Pervy guy?" Daphne asked

"Yeah, he was riding on the back of a toad too" Naruto said

Daphne's face went from calm to worried.

"_Don't tell me, Jiraiya is back in the village. If he is then something must be up or he's here for some more material for his book" _Daphne thought

"Anyway, he taught me the summoning jutsu and how to control a little bit of the nine tailed foxes chakra" Naruto said

Daphne was caught off guard by that statement. She didn't expect him to learn so much in a short amount of time. Sure, Jiraiya was a good teacher but he was easily distracted by women because of his perverted nature.

"Besides he doesn't want to teach me anything else at the moment and I need to be stronger for the upcoming exams" Naruto said

Daphne thought for a moment and her team was prepared for chunin exams final stage. Her squad had achieved their third chakra nature. Bloom gained access to water style, Musa gained access to lightning style and Flora gained access to wind style.

Daphne sighed and decided that it was only fair that she helped her little brother train as well.

"Very well, Naruto, I will train you for the upcoming exams" Daphne said

"Really?! You mean it?!" Naruto asked in excitement

"Yes, but you'll have to work hard understand?" Daphne asked

"Of course, I will work as hard as I can" Naruto said

Daphne trained Naruto on his speed and helped him get faster than he was before. She mostly trained him in taijutsu. She then trained him to work on his physical strength. Naruto was now physically stronger. She helped him with his chakra control.

Daphne would then make Naruto and Bloom spar each other to see the difference in skill.

"Alright, you two begin" Daphne said

Naruto started off with his signature jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu"

Naruto made at least 20 clones of himself. They all charged at her and were prepared to pummel her.

Bloom punched and kicked some of the clones and jumped back to get some distance. She then did some hand signs to perform her jutsu.

"Water style: Water dragon bullet"

Water shaped dragon charged at Naruto and the other clones dispersed and the real Naruto got hit by the jutsu. He got up and made more clones and charged at her again. Bloom responded with another jutsu.

"Water style: Water hydra"

Two headed dragon made out of water emerged and washed away Naruto and his clones. She then made another water dragon and followed up with another jutsu.

"Lightning style: Static discharge"

The lightning merged with the water dragon and charged at Naruto. He avoided it by jumping up in the air. The dragon then flew up after him and Naruto got hit by the jutsu.

Naruto managed to get up again.

"Damn it! I can't be weaker than my little sister" Naruto said

Daphne then called the match.

"That's enough, Bloom is the winner" Daphne said

Bloom extended her hand towards her big brother.

"I'll help you train too" Bloom said

Naruto smiled and took her hand. When he was up he decided to train with Bloom with some guidance from Daphne.

MEANWHILE WITH SASUKE AND KAKASHI.

Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting for someone to arrive. Sasuke was getting impatient.

"When will this sparring partner of mine show up?" Sasuke asked

"Be patient, Sasuke, she'll be here soon" Kakashi said

As soon as Kakashi said that Musa showed and saw her brother and Kakashi.

"Musa?" Sasuke asked

"Big bro?" Musa asked

"Alright, Sasuke and Musa will be sparring today" Kakashi said

"Why Musa of all people?" Sasuke asked

"Because she's an Uchiha like you and has the sharingan like you. The two of you are the perfect sparring partners for each other so this works out perfectly" Kakashi said

"Whatever, let's get this over with" Sasuke said

Sasuke and Musa faced each other.

"Alright and begin" Kakashi said

Both siblings activated their sharingan. They did hand signs and performed the same jutsu.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu"

Both flames clashed with each other and both flames were trying to push back and overpower the other. Musa's fire was stronger and was pushing Sasuke's flame back. Sasuke stopped his fire ball attack and jumped back to dodge his little sister's attack. They then performed another jutsu that they both knew.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

The fireballs collided with each other and unlike the fireball jutsu the flames didn't overpower each other and canceled each other.

Sasuke then swung his left leg and aimed it at his sister's right side. Musa blocked it with her right arm. He then tried a low sweep, but Musa jumped to dodge it. She then performed another jutsu.

"Ninja art: Great vibration"

Musa released a vibration in the air and Sasuke heard it and he charged in and did a straight kick in the stomach. He was shocked when he saw that his sister dispersed into a flock of butterflies.

"_A genjutsu? When did she do that?"_ Sasuke thought

Sasuke then released himself from the genjutsu. He decided that enough was enough and performed his new jutsu that he learned from Kakashi. He did the hand signs and formed a shape of lightning in his hand.

"Chidori"

Musa was not expecting to see her brother's new jutsu. He then charged at her with it. She managed to come with a jutsu to stop him from getting close.

"Musical note storm"

Musa transformed her chakra in the form of musical notes. The notes then released sound waves and it made Sasuke disoriented. She then used another jutsu to knock him away.

"Lightning style: Static storm"

Musa released multiple small lighting bolts and Sasuke was shocked by it and fell to his knees and panted heavily. Kakashi then called the match.

"Alright that's enough, the winner is Musa Uchiha" Kakashi said

Sasuke was really mad that he was weaker than his sister. He needed to be the strongest if ever wanted to defeat the one person he hated the most.

After a month of training everyone still in the chunin exams were waiting at the stadium for the final round of the chunin exam.


	12. Final round of the Chunin exams

After a month it was time for the final round for the Chunin exams and everyone was hyped about it. Naruto managed to arrive just in time for his match against Neij and he was able to win against the Hyuuga with the help of the Nine Tails' chakra. Daphne was surprised to see that her little brother had that much control of the Nine tails' chakra, her little brother was a really unpredictable ninja.

Next up was Musa and Sky. It was going to be the Sharingan vs the Byakugan.

"This is going to be an interesting match" Guy said

"I wonder who will come out on top" Flora said

"Well they both have advantages over each other. Sky has the advantage in taijutsu thanks to his gentle fist and Musa has the advantage due to having long range attacks" Bloom said

"That's true, Musa might win this if she uses genjutsu" Flora said

Both of them activated their eyes and started the battle. Musa went first.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

Musa threw the massive fireball at Sky but the Hyuuga managed to dodge it. Musa then tried another attack.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

Musa unleashed a shower of smaller fireballs at the Hyuuga but he was ready for it too. He started to spin fast and released his chakra and it formed into rotating shield.

"Eight trigrams: rotation"

The fireballs were deflected by the rotation and Musa took this time to jump back to get some more distance while Sky was spinning.

"That's the same jutsu that Neji used on me" Naruto said

"That jutsu is used to deflect any long ranged attacks, you could call it an ultimate defense" Bloom said

"I wonder how Musa is going to get past that" Daphne said

"Her only option is genjutsu. Even with the rotation, Musa's sound wave genjutsu should still work" Sakura said

Musa decided it was time for her genjutsu.

"Demonic wind bells"

She created some bells with her chakra and they started to chime. Her genjutsu should work on him but Sky was prepared for her genjutsu and used the rotation again and he added some wind chakra in it to make it stronger.

"Hurricane Rotation"

Sky's wind power rotation not only blocked out the sound waves but it also headed towards Musa and engulfed her. The wind then formed into a tornado and Musa was getting sliced to pieces by the twister.

"Oh no! Musa!" Bloom said

"That's not good!" Flora said

"How the heck did he do that?" Naruto asked

"He added wind based chakra to his rotation and made it stronger" Daphne said

"But he shouldn't have been able to counter her genjutsu" Sakura said

"If I were to take a guess, I would say that the wind style was the thing that saved him" Bloom said

"But how?" Ino asked

"Wind can also make sound and the faster the wind is the louder it is. That rotation with wind made some loud sound and that was able to drown out Musa's genjutsu" Bloom said

"Hold on, does that mean that she can't use any sound based jutsu at all?" Lee asked

"Right, unless she can do something about that rotation then she can't make her sound jutsu work at all" Bloom said

"This is going to be rough for her" Choji said

Musa managed to up slowly and looked at the Hyuuga. The Uchiha was in pretty bad shape from that attack and needed a little time to recover but she doesn't believe that Sky will wait until she was ready to fight back.

Sky then thrusted his palm forwards and a shockwave came at her.

"Eight trigrams: Air palm"

Musa was hit by that shockwave and was knocked back against the wall. Sky then mixed some of his chakra nature in his air palms. He started with a wind style air palm.

"Eight trigrams: Wind palm"

Musa got his by his attack and it kept her back against the wall. Sky then went to his next chakra nature, which was water.

"Eight trigrams: Liquid palm"

Musa got hit by that too and she felt the pressure on her body and it hurt.

Sky then used one last attack on her.

"Eight trigrams: thunder palm"

Musa got hit by that one too and was starting to hit her limits but she refused to give up. She used to be Sky's training partner and that would spar all the time but Sky would always come out on top.

"_There has to be something that I can do. But that rotation deflects all of my attacks and with him adding wind into the mix that makes it even more difficult. What do I do?" Musa thought_

Musa then got an idea.

"_That's it! I know what to do"_ Musa thought

Musa then used another sound wave jutsu.

"Demonic bell chimes"

Sky then started to spin and used the rotation again and created a tornado again.

"Hurricane Rotation"

Musa then jumped above Sky where the tornado was and started spin like Sky was doing.

"What is she up to?" Flora asked

"She's up to something but I can't figure out what it is" Shikamaru said

With her in position she started then released a fire attack on the spinning Sky.

"Fire style: Flame bomb"

Musa unleashed a great attack and thanks to her spinning the fire came out spinning too and landed direction on Sky and the Hyuuga was forced to stop spinning because of the intense heat.

The Uchiha then landed a few feet away from Sky and decided to finish this.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

"Hurricane rotation"

Musa released her fire attack and Sky started his wind rotation again. Both jutsu pushed back against each other and Musa kept the fire going in hopes of overpowering Sky's jutsu. They've been going at this for over a minute.

"If she doesn't stop that now then she'll run out of chakra" Sakura said

"It's not working at all" Ino said

"Wait it is working" Bloom said

"Huh?" The other asked

The tornado started to change from white to orange-red. It was now on fire. The rotation inside the twister was also on fire. Musa put her heart into her fire attack and made it even hotter and the tornado was starting to give off some heat that some people in stadium could feel.

"Her fire jutsu was used to heat up the tornado and turn it into a whirlwind fire attack" Bloom said

"Amazing" Lee said

Musa stopped her jutsu and Sky stopped his jutsu a moment later. He just stood there for a moment and smoke was coming out of his body.

"Did it work?" Musa asked

A moment later Sky collapsed on the ground and was out of the match for good.

"That's it, the winner is Musa Uchiha" The proctor said

The stadium then cheered for her because her well earned victory. Musa smiled and went up to the stands where Bloom would begin to heal her wounds.

The next match was Flora vs Shino. The tan girl knew that Shino would be tough to beat but she didn't want to back down. The match was now ready to begin.

Shino released some of his insects and they started to fly towards Flora. The young Senju did some speedy backflips to gain some distance and avoid Shino's insects.

Flora then heard some crawling behind her and she saw that some of the bugs were behind her. In fact she was completely surrounded by the insects coming towards her from every angle.

"You have no where to run now" Shino said

Flora then came up with a plan to keep herself safe.

"Earth style: Stone box"

Stone walls came out of the ground and completely sealed Flora inside. All Flora could see now was the walls that she created to protect her from Shino's insects.

"Nice going! There's no way his bugs can get through those stone walls" Naruto said

"I got to admit that it's a great plan" Guy said

Flora's relief was cut short when she heard some of the dirt below her feet move and she looked down to see that some of the insects managed to burrow their way under her stone walls and surface to where she was inside the box.

"Oh no!" Flora said

The bugs then jumped on her and they started to suck her chakra.

"_N-not good, I've got to do something now_" Flora thought

"Water style: Flooding current"

Flora filled up the small space with water and the pressure was too much for the walls to handle and they broke apart. The water even washed the insects off of her.

The Senju stood up slowly and coughed a little before she finally gazed her opponent. She then unleashed another attack.

"Water style: Liquid bullets"

Flora unleashed some ball shaped forms of water at Shino and the insect ninja responded with his own defensive jutsu. The insects started to fly around Shino at a high speed.

"Wall of insects jutsu"

Flora's attack was deflected by his insect wall. The tan ninja gasped at Shino's defense against her attack.

"That's kinda like the rotation" Musa said

"You can say that again" Bloom said

Shino's insects then morphed into the shape of a giant hand.

"Swarming insect hand"

The giant hand then tried to slam down on Flora. Luckily she was able to dodge it just in time before it could crush her. The insects then tried to swarm at her again. The tan ninja had to respond with a jutsu that she hoped could wash away the bugs.

"Water style: River current"

Flora released a large amount of water that pushed the insects back and it even managed to hit Shino and knock him against the wall.

"There's a hit!" Naruto said

Shino's body dispersed into a swarm of insects.

"Looks like that was just an insect clone" Bloom said

"Insect clone?" Naruto asked

"Think of it like a shadow clone made out of insects" Musa said

Flora was panting, she was getting tired but she still had plenty of chakra left.

An insect fist came out of the ground and hit Flora in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Shino then climbed out of the hole and looked at his opponent.

"Give up, you can't beat me" Shino said

Flora got off of the ground and looked at him.

"I'm not giving up" Flora said

"_There has to be a way to deal with both Shino and his insects at once_" Flora thought

"_Wait, that's it! I know what to do_" Flora thought

Flora then used a jutsu that would force Shino to be on the defensive again.

"Water style: Liquid bullets"

Flora shot some more water bullets at her opponent and Shino put up his defense.

"Wall of insects jutsu"

The insects flew around Shino again and that was Flora's chance to attack.

"Earth style: Stone box"

She trapped Shino in a stone box and this was her chance to end it.

Shino found himself in the box and sighed.

"She still hasn't learned that I can simply get out of here by burrowing underground" Shino said

But the young Senju was aware Shino's trick this time and knew what to do. She placed both her hands on the ground and released two techniques that would make it impossible for him to escape.

"Wind style: Air twister"

She made a hole with her jutsu and navigated it all the way to Shino. The insect user had just finished making a hole for himself to escape when some wind knocked him away from the hole and it started to cut him up a little bit. He managed to make it back to the hole and jumped in to get to Flora so he could finish her off.

Flora then used her newest water style technique that would seal the deal on this match.

"Water style: Erupting geyser"

Flora pushed some water in the hole and the water was flowing in the hole and traveling down it's path at a very fast pace.

Shino saw the water and cursed as he was pushed down the trail by the water and he was pushed back in the stone wall and the short space soon filled up with water and the pressure was too much for the stone box to handle and it broke apart. The geyser launched Shino into the air and he landed on the ground hard and could not move anymore. That was the signal for the proctor to make the call.

"This match is over, the winner is Flora Senju" The proctor said

"She did it!" Bloom said

"Nicely done!" Musa said

Flora made it back to the stands and sat down to rest.

The next match would be the last match until it was time for Sasuke's match against Gaara.

It was Bloom vs Kankuro. It was time for them to start.

Kankuro then took the massive weapon off of his back. Bloom already knew that it was a puppet named Crow.

"Let's see what you can do against me and my puppets" Kankuro said

"This should be an easy match for her because her fire techniques should be able to burn those puppets to a crisp" Musa said

"Don't assume the match just yet" Daphne said

Bloom looked at the puppet in front of her and released her jutsu.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bomb"

Bloom released fire breath at Kankuro and this ninja was ready for her fire jutsu. He brought up another puppet and looked like a salamander. The puppet was armored too meaning that it had high defense.

"Let's go Salamander" Kankuro said

Salamander's head then opened and it shaped into a shield. The shield managed to block the fire attack, much to Bloom and everyone else's shock.

"What the heck?!" Ino asked in shock

"How can a puppet block a fire attack?" Sakura said

"That's makes no sense" Musa said

"It seems like Kankuro prepared for any countermeasures against fire users" Flora said

"Nice try kid, but fire doesn't harm this puppet" Kankuro said

Kankuro then made Crow charge at the redhead. The arms extended and blades came out of the arms. Bloom dodged the puppet's attack. It came back around to swing at her horizontally.

Bloom brought out a kunai and managed to block it just in time. It used it's other arm to swing at her but she used another kunai to block that one too.

"This is bad" Shikamaru said

"Huh? What do you mean? She managed to stop them from hitting her right?" Naruto asked

"That thing has four arms and it only used it's upper arms to attack. It's lower arms are still free and she's vulnerable now because she's blocking the upper arms" Shikamaru said

"Come on, Bloom! You can do it!" Naruto said

"You're already in a tight spot, looks like this match will end quicker than I thought it would" Kankuro said

Bloom looked at the blades on the puppet and saw there was some purple liquid on it.

"_That's poison, if I get hit by that then I'm done for. I need to be careful" _Bloom thought

Kankuro then had Crow's lower arms come at her. Bloom managed to the uppers arms away from her and she lifted her both of her legs and managed to avoid the lower arms attack and she kicked the puppet with both of her feet and managed to knock it away.

"That was close" Shikamaru said

"Way to go, Bloom! Keep it up!" Naruto said

Kankuro was honestly impressed that she managed to pull that off. He smirked and began to think that this match would be more fun than he thought.

"Not bad kid" Kankuro said

He then brought his right hand up and Bloom sensed something coming up and jumped away just in time. Another puppet that Kankuro called Black ant emerged and it's entire front was open.

"Wow, you're the first person who has managed to evade being captured by my Black ant" Kankuro said

"This is bad, Flora, now she has to deal with three puppets" Musa said

"There has to be something that she can do" Flora said

"She needs to deal with that armored puppet first. Since it has the power to block her fire jutsu" Guy said

"But how can she do that when it's completely armored?" Sakura said

"Everything has a weakness, Sakura, even an armored puppet like that has to have some sort of weakness" Lee said

Kankuro then had the Black ant detach itself. The arms and the head separated from the main body. Bloom was caught off guard by this move. The arms then came at her with some blades extending towards her. She managed to dodge the arms carefully and quickly.

The head then opened its mouth and shot out some senbon at her and Bloom responded with a defensive jutsu.

"Water style: Water wall"

A wall of water came up and it blocked the senbon from making contact with her. Crow charged at her from behind with some blades but Bloom did a backflip to dodge it. She looked below to see Salamander there with its back open, waiting for her to be trapped inside of it.

"That's not good!" Daphne said

"Bloom, do something!" Naruto said

The redhead then got an idea on what she could do to avoid Salamander.

"Water style: Hydraulic pressure"

Bloom released some fast water pressure and aimed it at Salamander's back and she managed to push herself back in the air and landed somewhere safe.

Flora and Musa sighed with relief.

"This match is going to give me a heart attack" Flora said

"Me too, I'm not sure how much I can take" Musa said

Crow came at her and unleashed some senbon at her and she dodged it again. Salamander jumped up and hit her back causing her to lose her balance in mid-air. She used her Hydraulic pressure jutsu to navigate in the air to avoid the puppet assault.

She didn't want to waste more chakra but she had to something about Salamander.

"Fire style: Massive flame bomb"

A giant flame was released from her mouth.

"Salamander" Kankuro said

He had his other puppets hide behind Salamander. Its head changed into a shield again and blocked her attack.

"Secret black move: Iron maiden"

The joints of Black ant came at her from all directions, leaving her with no space to dodge. Bloom then started to spin and unleashed a water attack.

"Water style: Hydro pressure"

With her spinning she made a shield of water that blocked the attacks from all directions. She saved herself again from being stabbed by puppets.

She then used another water jutsu to deal with Salamander.

"Water style: Erupting geyser"

A geyser hit Salamanders underside and launched it in the air.

"Salamander!" Kankuro said

Bloom took this time to deal with the other puppets.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bullet"

A fire shaped dragon attacked Crow and completely burned it up. She then dealt with Black ant next.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bomb"

A strong fire attack managed to burn Black ant as well. The only Puppet that Kankuro had now was Salamander.

"Kid, you'll pay for that" Kankuro said

Salamander fell down towards her with it's teeth ready to bite down on her but she jumped to the side to dodge it. She then attacked it's side.

"Lightning style: Electro wave"

A wave of electricity headed towards Salamander and Kankuro made it dodge the attack. The redhead was confused because Salamander was very defensive, so an attack like that shouldn't have done much to the puppet.

"_That puppet must have a weak spot and I need to find it now_" Bloom thought

Bloom then thought back to where her lightning attack was headed towards when she was aimed it at Salamander. She aimed at its side and that made Kankuro respond by making the puppet dodge her attack. Her attack was close for her to concentrate on where it was going to hit. She believed that it was going to hit the joint on the side of the frill if it made contact.

"_So that's Salamander's weakness. Then I can defeat and then Kankuro" _Bloom thought

Bloom then unleashed a fire attack at Salamander.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bomb"

Kankuro blocked it with Salamander and the redhead followed up with an attack that she used earlier on Salamander.

"Water style: Erupting geyser"

Salamander was launched in the air again and this time the redhead was ready for to shut down that puppet once and for all.

"Fire style: Dragon fire shower"

A small dragon shaped flamed hit Salamander and managed to hit the weak spot and the shield was dismantled and Salamander was on it's back. Bloom then charged at Kankuro and hit him with an uppercut. Her fist was cloaked in flames to give her punch some extra fire power. She then hit him with a flaming kick that knocked him against the wall, finishing him off.

"That's it, the winner is Bloom Uzumaki" The proctor said

"Yeah! I knew she could do it!" Naruto said

"She showed great skill out there today, don't you think so?" Daphne asked

"Indeed she did" Guy said

During Sasuke's match, the attack on the leaf started and it was dealt with by many leaf shinobi. Naruto managed to defeat Gaara and end his hatred. But something else would happen that would affect Daphne, Musa and Sasuke.

After the battle on the hidden leaf. Only two ninjas were given the promotion to Chunin. Those ninjas were Shikamaru and Bloom.


	13. Itachi Uchiha's return

It's been a few days since the leaf village has lost their hokage. Naruto has been training with Jiraiya again. During that time however there was a visitor who would cause both anger and sadness just by showing up, the man's name is Itachi Uchiha and he was with his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Sasuke had overheard that Itachi was back and with vengeful eyes, ran around the village looking for him. His little sister, Musa, saw him and noticed that something wasn't right about her brother.

"Big brother? What's wrong?" Musa asked

"Not now, Musa" Sasuke said

She watched as Sasuke ran off and decided to follow him to see what was troubling him.

MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL.

Daphne was visiting Kakashi in the hospital. She was honestly very surprised that someone had managed to beat him and put him in the hospital.

"Kakashi, are you ok?" Daphne asked

The silver haired shinobi sat up and looked back at his friend with gloomy look.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked

"Daphne, he's back" Kakashi said

"Who's back?" Daphne asked

Daphne was getting an uneasy feeling from Kakashi's tone.

"Itachi Uchiha, has returned to the village" Kakashi said

Daphne's blood went cold. She went pale and looked at Kakashi in horror.

"K-Kakashi, are you sure?" Daphne asked

"There's no doubt in my mind that it was him" Kakashi said

Daphne went silent. She didn't know what to say. Her lover had returned to the village after being gone for so long. She knew that she had to see him again. There's no telling how long he could stay here before he would flee again.

"Excuse me, but I must go" Daphne said

Kakashi watched as she turned her back and was headed towards the door and she stopped when spoke to her again.

"You're going to go see him, aren't you?" Kakashi asked

Daphne remained silent for a moment before she responded.

"I have to. I need to see him again" Daphne said

"Be careful" Kakashi said

"I will" Daphne said

Daphne then left and Kakashi was alone in his room.

MEANWHILE AT THE HOTEL THAT NARUTO WAS STAYING AT.

Itachi and Kisame confronted Naruto. The orang ninja looked Itachi in particular because he looked so much like Sasuke except he was older.

"_Who is that guy? He looks like Sasuke"_ Naruto thought

"Itachi, it would be a pain if this kid were to try an run, I think we should cut off those arms and legs of his so he can't resist" Kisame said

"_W-what?_" Naruto thought

Before Kisame could perform the act, he stopped when both him and Itachi heard some footsteps.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke" Itachi said

Itachi didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. He knew who it was.

Musa caught up to her brother and saw the two people that were in the hallway.

The younger Uchiha saw Itachi and was shocked at the resemblance between him and her brother, Sasuke.

Sasuke had his sharingan active and Kisame smirked at this, not just from the sharingan but also from the similar appearances between Itachi and Sasuke.

"Well well Sharingan huh? And he kinda looks like you. Itachi who is this kid?" Kisame asked

He then looked over towards Musa and saw that she also looked like Itachi.

"And that young girl over there also look like you a little bit Itachi, who are these kids?" Kisame asked

"Sasuke is my younger brother and Musa is my younger sister" Itachi said

"Y-younger sister?" Musa asked shakily

Kisame then looked at his partner.

"That's funny because from what I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by you" Kisame said

"_H-he's the one that wiped out the entire Uchiha clan?_" Musa thought

Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke said full of malice

Musa and Naruto were caught off guard when Sasuke announced his name.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Musa asked

"Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto also asked

Musa turned to Sasuke for an explanation.

"Big brother, what's going on?" Musa said

Musa looked back over at Itachi and saw that he had the sharingan.

"_T-those eyes don't look like implants. That means that he's an Uchiha. But how? Wasn't the entire clan wiped out?" _Musa thought in confusion

"Itachi Uchiha, I hope you're ready to die!" Sasuke said

Naruto then realized that Itachi was the man that Sasuke wanted to kill.

"It's just as you said brother. I held my hatred towards you this whole time and I did for one single purpose!" Sasuke said

Sasuke was forming the Chidori in his hand.

"AND THAT PURPOSE IS TO SEE YOU DIE!" Sasuke screamed

Musa was shaking. She had never seen Sasuke like this before and it scared her. It was like she was looking someone different. The normally calm and somewhat cold Sasuke was now full of rage and hate.

"NOW IT ENDS HERE!" Sasuke shouted

Sasuke ran towards Itachi with Chidori tearing through the wall and charged at him with the intent to kill.

"DIE!" Sasuke screamed

The there was an explosion of power from his attack but when the smoke cleared, everyone in the room saw that Itachi had stopped Sasuke's attack by simply grabbing his wrist and the lightning in Sasuke's hand soon disappeared.

"_I don't believe it, he stopped Sasuke's attack like it was nothing"_ Naruto thought

Musa was shocked that her so called older brother managed to stop Sasuke's attack with just one hand.

Naruto then tried to help out by concentrating on summoning the nine tailed fox's chakra.

Both cloaked ninja sensed it and saw the orange chakra that was coming out of Naruto.

"Ahh, what powerful chakra, so this is the power of the nine tails, its magnificent" Kisame said

Sasuke then tried to get out his brother's grip but Itachi kept a tight hold on Sasuke.

"Enough" Itachi said

Itachi bent Sasuke's wrist, breaking it and Sasuke's screamed in pain.

"Big brother no!" Musa said

Naruto powered up more chakra but Kisame acted quickly.

"Too slow" Kisame said

Kisame swung his sword and the fox's chakra was gone just like that. The blonde was confused but still tried to focus on bringing out more chakra with little success.

"It's no use kid, my sword, Samehada, absorbs chakra" Kisame said

The blue skinned ninja then swung his sword down at Naruto only for it to be blocked by a toad that appeared. Jiraiya then showed up with a speech of his greatness like he always does.

"Have no fear because the great toad sage known as Jiraiya is here!" Jiraiya said

The toad sage was also holding an unconscious woman in his right arm. The woman was placed under a genjustsu by Itachi to lure Jiraiya away Naruto. But Jiraiya figured it out just in time but claimed that he knew about their plan all along, only for Naruto to call him out on his lie.

"It's actually quite fortunate for me that you two are here because I can kill you both right here, right now" Jiraiya said

Then the weak voice of Sasuke spoke up.

"S-stay out of this" Sasuke said

Everyone then looked over to see Sasuke getting up slowly.

"The only one who is going to kill him is me!" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" Naruto said

"Big brother" Musa said

"_Of course, revenge_" Jiraiya thought

Itachi looked at his brother and saw him breathing heavily. He saw that his brother was not only not strong enough to fight him but was also too weak to fight him anymore.

"Go away, you don't interest me at the moment" Itachi said

This only enraged Sasuke and made him charge at his brother in anger.

"Then get interest!" Sasuke yelled

Sasuke charged at him with a punch but Itachi was quicker and kicked him in the torso sending all the way at the end of the hallway and his back hit the wall. He let out grunt from this.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto said

"Big brother!" Musa said

He slumped over a little but managed to recover.

Musa stepped forward a little but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Stay out of this Musa" Sasuke said

"But big brother" Musa said

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" Sasuke shouted

Musa took a step back in fear because her brother never yelled at her before.

Naruto then tried to charge at Itachi.

"Why you little-" Naruto said

Naruto was also stopped by Sasuke.

"NO NARUTO! DON'T BUTT IN! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Sasuke shouted

He stopped rushing at Itachi and looked at Sasuke in surprise. Itachi was just watching his brother as he got up.

"I've waited my whole life for this moment, THIS FIGHT IS MINE!" Sasuke said

Sasuke then screamed and charged at Itachi again and aimed a punch at him only for Itachi to grab his fist with his left hand and slapped Sasuke's face with his right hand. This sent Sasuke spinning back towards the end of the hallway and his back had once again hit the wall.

"Sasuke" Naruto said

Sasuke couldn't get up but he was still conscious and even in his weakened state he still wanted to fight.

"N-not done yet" Sasuke said

"Very well" Itachi said

Musa was paralyzed with fear as the older Itachi that was her brother walked past her. He stopped and looked at her for a moment before continuing his approach towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was then beaten mercilessly by Itachi. Sasuke was barely conscious. Just as Itachi was about to continue he stopped and dodged a fireball attack. He looked over and saw that his little sister was the one who had attacked him, she had her sharingan active. Musa then got in front of Sasuke and glared at Itachi. She knew that she was no match for Itachi but she didn't care. She just wanted to protect her brother from this man.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore" Musa said

"Move aside unless you want to be in the same situation that he's in" Itachi said

"No! I won't let you cause him anymore pain!" Musa said

"Very well, then you will suffer the same pain as he did" Itachi said

The older Uchiha approached her. Musa was visibly shaking but refused to move. She wanted to run but she didn't and stood her ground against the man who was supposedly her older brother.

Itachi had to stop and jumped away from a water attack. He looked over and saw who it was and lost his composure for a moment. Standing there was his girlfriend, Daphne. She was the last person he wanted to see under these circumstances.

Daphne had a look of sadness on her face. She didn't want to attack him but she had no choice considering what he was about to do.

"My my, it's certainly getting crowded in here" Kisame said

"Big sister!" Naruto said

"This is making our jinchuriki tougher" Kisame said

"As I thought, you're after Naruto aren't you?" Jiraiya said

"Yes, the power of the nine tails is needed for the Akatsuki's plan" Itachi said

"_Akatsuki? Is that what Itachi is in right now?"_ Daphne thought

"You're not getting Naruto" Jiraiya said

"We will see about that" Itachi said

Itachi's sharingan changed shape and looked at Sasuke. Putting him in his powerful genjutsu, Tsukiyomi. Naruto then charged at him only for the entire room to change into a wall flesh.

"What is this?" Kisame asked

Jiraiya had his hands on the ground.

"Ninja art: Toad mouth trap"

Itachi and Kisame fled and managed to escape thanks to some black flames from Itachi. Jiraiya then revealed that they would have to find the world's best medical ninja Tsunade.

Naruto went with Jiraiya to find Tsunade and after a fight with Orichimaru and Kabuto managed to bring her back. Naruto also managed to master a new justsu, the rasengan.

Sasuke's defeat would greatly affect him and would lead to him to go to Orichimaru for training.


	14. Tsunade part 1

Bloom was the leaf village's national park. The redhead thought it would be great place to have a picnic. She was currently chowing down on a Cinnabon and was loving the test that it left in her mouth.

Flora came around to the park and saw her teammate having a picnic.

"Bloom" Flora called out

The young Uzumaki girl looked and smiled when she saw her friend and teammate there.

"Hey Flora" Bloom said

The tanned ninja walked over to her friend.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Flora asked

"I wanted to have picnic over here in the park. You want to join me?" Bloom asked

Flora nodded since she was about to eat anyways.

Musa was not in a good mood at all. First of all, she found out that she had another brother and that brother was apparently responsible for the death of the Uchiha clan except for her and Sasuke. For some reason Itachi decided to leave Musa and Sasuke as the sole survivors of the Uchiha clan and she couldn't understand why.

She found herself just walking around the village in deep thought. She didn't what to believe anymore. Before she knew it, she found herself at the national park.

The redhead looked in Musa's direction and saw that her best friend was there and smiled brightly.

"Musa!" Bloom hollered

The Uchiha girl was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud voice call out to her. She looked over and saw that both of her teammates were in the park. She went over to them and saw that they were having a picnic.

"Hey, Musa would you like to join us?" Flora asked

Musa thought about it for a moment, but she didn't really feel like being with anyone right now. She wanted to be alone right now.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry" Musa said

Unfortunately, Musa's body did not agree with her because as soon as she said that her stomach growled, causing the young Uchiha to blush with embarrassment. She saw Bloom give her smirk.

"I don't think your stomach agrees with you, Musa" Bloom said

"Come on Musa, eat with us" Flora said

Musa just sighed in defeat and sat down with them and started eating. Bloom noticed that her friend looked down.

"What's wrong Musa?" Bloom asked

Musa tried to persuade her that nothing was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired that's all" Musa said

Flora believed Musa but Bloom knew that Musa was lying.

"I can tell that something is wrong, you can tell us what's wrong" Bloom said

"You wouldn't understand" Musa said

"Well obviously something is wrong, come on you can tell us anything" Flora said

Once again, Musa gave in and told them, and they were not expecting to hear the event that had occurred at that hotel.

"Wow Musa I wasn't expecting for something like that to happen" Bloom said

"I don't know why my family had to be so unfortunate" Musa said sadly

Bloom hugged her best friend tightly and tried to reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Don't worry, Musa everything will be ok. We will help through any troubles that you have" Bloom said

"She's right, we're friends and friends are supposed to help each other out" Flora said

Musa just nodded.

"Thanks girls" Musa said

Musa then looked up to them again.

"I…I just want to be stronger. I want to be strong enough to protect those who are dear to me. But…I'm weak" Musa said

Flora objected Musa's claim.

"You're not weak, Musa" Flora said

Bloom jumped in next.

"She's right, you did so well in the chunin exams. You managed to make it to the second round and defeated a member of the Hyuuga clan. I really don't think you could pull those feats if you were weak" Bloom said

"I'm just frustrated because I'm useless" Musa said

To prove her point, Musa pointed at the curse mark that Bloom got from Orochimaru.

"I couldn't stop Orochimaru from giving you that!" Musa said

Bloom tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault.

"Musa, Orochimaru is one of the legendary sanin, he was on a completely different level from us. We didn't have much of a chance of defeating him in the first place" Bloom said

"That's my whole point! We weren't strong enough!" Musa said

Musa got up and ran off not wanting to be there anymore.

"Musa! Wait!" Flora said

Bloom put a hand on Flora's shoulder. The tan ninja turned to look at her teammate.

"Leave her alone for now" Flora said

"How can you say that?!" Flora argued

"Listen Flora, Musa can get very emotional sometimes. Confronting her now would not be the best idea. It's best to just let her calm down first" Bloom said

Flora was about to argue back again but remained silent. She remembered that Bloom had known Musa her whole life and they spent so much time together. The two of them knew each other very well.

Flora decided to put her trust in Bloom right now. Flora went on her way, leaving Bloom alone again. The redheaded ninja wasn't sure what she should next. Maybe some training would help her.

Right when she was about to decide on what type training she should do, a large man with long spiky white hair in a ponytail appeared before her. The redhead jumped because he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi" The man said

"Um…hi…" Bloom said awkwardly

"You must be Bloom Uzumaki" the man said

"Y-yes, but how did you know my name?" Bloom asked

She was honestly a little creeped out that this man knew her name. She had never met this man before.

"My name is Jiraiya" Jiraiya said

Bloom's eyes went wide. Jiraiya was one of the legendary sanin of the leaf village.

"You're one of the sanin of the leaf!" Bloom said

"Ahh, so you've heard about the sanin" Jiraiya said

Bloom nodded.

"Is there something you need me to do?" Bloom said

Jiraiya was about to tell her what he wanted but a loud voice interrupted them. It was the loud voice of Naruto

"THERE YOU ARE PERVY SAGE!" Naruto shouted

Jiraiya cringed at that nickname. Naruto caught up to him.

"I've been looking for you pervy sage!" Naruto said

Jiraiya then shouted back at Naruto.

"I TOLD YOU TO QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya shouted

Bloom was just confused.

"_Pervy sage? What is big brother calling him pervy sage?_" Bloom thought

Naruto then noticed that his little sister was there.

"Oh, sis, hey" Naruto said

"Hi big bro. What are you doing?" Bloom asked

"I'm going on a mission with pervy sage to find someone important" Naruto said

"Why are you calling him pervy sage?" Bloom asked

Naruto was about to say why but his mouth was covered by Jiraiya.

"It's just a stupid nickname he came up with. Anyway, word on the street is that you're a very skilled medical ninja" Jiraiya said

Bloom blushed a little bit.

"I don't want to brag but I would like to see myself as a skilled medical ninja" Bloom said

"Well, the mission that Naruto and I are going on is an important one and I think you should come with us" Jiraiya said

"WHAT?!" Bloom and Naruto shouted at once

"Are you serious pervy sage?!" Naruto asked

"Of course I am" Jiraiya said

"No way! You're just gonna use her to spy on girls in the hot spring!" Naruto said

Jiraiya covered his mouth again muttered "Shut up!" to him.

It was too late because Bloom then realized what he meant. Now she understood why Naruto called him pervy sage.

"All right look, we need you with us because we're looking for Tsunade" Jiraiya said

Bloom was shocked again. The person they were looking for was Tsunade?

Tsunade was one of the legendary sanin and was known as the world's best medical ninja.

"Well if it's to meet Tsunade then how can I say no?" Bloom asked

"Excellent, now let's get going" Jiraiya said

They've made several stops and Bloom saw that her brother was working hard with a water balloon. She sensed the chakra training that he was doing.

"Naruto is working hard on this type of training" Bloom said

"Yeah, but his chakra control is far from perfect. He still has a long way to go" Jiraiya said

"Yeah, but what kind of training is this? Bloom asked

"He's actually trying to learn a new jutsu" Jiraiya said

"A new jutsu?" Bloom asked

Bloom was surprised to hear that her bog brother was trying to learn a new jutsu.

"Right, it's called the Rasengan" Jiraiya said

"Rasengan? What kind of jutsu is that?" Bloom said

"I think it would be better to show you" Jiraiya said

The sanin then got up and put his right hand out. Bloom watched and was shocked to see that a rotating ball of chakra appeared in his hand.

"This is the Rasengan" Jiraiya said

"So the rasengan is a ball of rotating chakra?" Bloom asked

"Yeah…pretty cool right?" Jiraiya said

"Yeah, super cool!" Bloom said

They eventually made it to a town where Tsunade was at.

"All right we're here" Jiraiya said

"What is here exactly?" Bloom asked

"Well this is the town where Tsunade is at of course" Jiraiya said

"So, where is she at then?" Naruto asked

"Where should we start looking?" Bloom said

"Don't worry, she could only be in two locations at this time. The gambling hall or a bar" Jiraiya said

That was not the answer that Bloom was expecting to hear. She was expecting a motel or at the very least, a medical clinic.

"Ok the bar is something I can somewhat understand but a gambling hall?" Bloom asked

"She's quite a gambler and that's how she got her nickname" Jiraiya said

"Nickname?" Naruto asked

"She's known as the legendary sucker" Jiraiya said

"The legendary sucker? Why is she called that?" Bloom asked

"Because most of her bets in gambles end in her losing" Jiraiya said

Bloom's face went pale. She always looked to Tsunade ever since she first heard about her but now her respect for Tsunade was slowly decreasing.

"Fortunately, I know where she is right now. All right you two follow me" Jiraiya said

The two of them followed the toad sage to a bar. He then approached a woman with light blonde hair in two low pigtails and was wearing a kimono blouse with no sleeves and dark blue pants and some sandals. Next to her was another woman with short black hair. She was also wearing a kimono and sandals.

Jiraiya went over to the blonde woman and tapped her on the back. The woman looked up. It was clear that she was a little drunk.

"Hey Tsunade, long time no see" Jiraiya said

"Oh, Jiraiya, it's you" Tsunade said

He huffs a little bit.

"Geez how cold, is that anyway treat an old friend?" Jiraiya asked

Tsunade just sighed.

Bloom and Naruto were watching the interaction between them.

"Is that old lady really the one we're looking for?" Naruto asked in doubt

"It appears that way" Bloom said

Jiraiya then got down to business.

"Listen Tsunade, I don't if you're aware of the recent event that happened in the leaf village" Jiraiya said

Tsunade interrupted him.

"I left the leaf village a long time ago. Whatever happens there no longer concerns me" Tsunade retorted

Naruto butted in.

"What you'd say?!" Naruto asked in anger

Bloom grabbed her brother's arm to hold him back.

"Naruto, don't" Bloom said

Tsunade looked over at the two siblings.

"What's with the two kids? Are you babysitting now?" Tsunade asked

Naruto growled and Bloom was trying her best to keep him from under control. She had to admit that Tsunade was being very rude and that was making her a little angry too.

"Listen, Orochimaru attacked the hidden leaf village and killed the third hokage" Jiraiya said

Tsunade showed a little emotion after hearing about the third hokage's death. She was a little sad but other then that she didn't show much emotion.

"So, the old man fell. But what does this have to do with me? Why are you really here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked

"The leaf needs you to come back to the village and become the next hokage" Jiraiya said

Bloom and Naruto were taken back by this piece of news.

"Hokage?! You mean she's gonna be the next Hokage?!" Naruto asked

"That's right. Tsunade is considered to be the world's best medical ninja and as a member of the sanin, she has the skill to be the Hokage" Jiraiya said

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and saw that he was serious about her being the next Hokage.

"Hm! I'll pass" Tsunade said

"Tsunade" Jiraiya said

"Listen, anyone who wants to be the title of Hokage is nothing but a fool. Nothing ever good will happen from becoming Hokage" Tsunade said

The woman next to her, who's name was Shizune, commented as well.

"Lady Tsunade, maybe we should just go" Shizune said

"The village needs you" Jiraiya said

"I don't want to be Hokage, that's nothing but a foolhardy job" Tsunade said

Naruto finally snapped and shouted her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!" Naruto shouted

Tsunade looked over at Naruto. Bloom was trying her best to calm her brother down but was unsuccessful.

"I've been hearing you go on and on about the Hokage and I don't think an old bat like you deserves to be Hokage!" Naruto said

Naruto finally got a reaction out of her, a very angry reaction. Tsunade sat up and glared at the orange clad ninja.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Tsunade shouted back

"YOU HEARD ME! GRANDMA!" Naruto said

Bloom tried to get her brother to calm down while Shizune tried to do the same to Tsunade. Despite their best efforts, both of them failed to calm them down. Both Naruto and Tsunade were too riled up.

"You want to take this outside brat?!" Tsunade asked

"Yeah! I'll knock you're block off, old lady!" Naruto said

Everyone was now outside, and Naruto was going to fight Tsunade.

"This whole thing has turned into a big mess" Shizune said

"I have to agree with you there" Bloom said

"Well, there's not much we can do about it" Jiraiya said

"One of the legendary sanin taking on one lousy genin? I must be making a fool out myself" Tsunade said

Tsunade then lifted up her index finger.

"Come on Tsunade quit showing off" Jiraiya said

Tsunade completely ignored Jiraiya.

"Listen kid, I'll be nice and hold back. But even holding back you'll still lose. One finger is all it's gonna take to take you down" Tsunade said in confidence

"She's quite confident" Bloom said

"How could she not be? She's an elite ninja while Naruto is a mere genin" Jiraiya said

Naruto seethed after hearing that.

"Don't you ever underestimate me!" Naruto said

Naruto threw some shuriken at her and Tsunade simply just tilted her to dodge them.

Naruto then charged at her with a kunai in his hand but Tsunade flicked her finger upwards. This caused the kunai to not only be disarmed from Naruto's hand but it also caused Naruto to lose his balance.

"Whoa! How did she do that?" Bloom asked in surprise

"Lady Tsunade is very strong. Her strength is unrivaled" Shizune said

Tsunade put her thumb underneath her index finger and placed it near Naruto's forehead without touching him.

"What is she doing?" Bloom asked

"You'll see" Jiraiya said

She then flicked Naruto forehead and that sent him flying backwards a few feet.

"Whoa!" Naruto said

"As you can see, she's has a ton of strength" Jiraiya said

"And this her just holding back" Shizune said

Bloom looked on in awe.

"_The sanin are amazing_" Bloom thought

"With just a flick to the forehead?!" Naruto asked

"Hey kid, let me ask you something before you pass out. Why are you so obsessed with the Hokage?" Tsunade asked

Naruto then looked at her

"Because I'm going to become Hokage someday" Naruto declared

Tsunade was surprised by his answer.

"I want to become Hokage so everyone will look up to me. I won't let anyone, not even you, bad mouth the Hokage!" Naruto said

Naruto then used the exercises he's been training and managed to make a rasengan in his hands.

"Impossible! That Jutsu is—" Shizune said before silencing herself

"That jutsu—"Tsunade said

Naruto then charged at her with the intention of slamming his jutsu into her. However, Tsunade quickly got over her surprise and brought her index finger down to the ground which caused a fissure in the ground and it stopped Naruto from getting any closer. Naruto was still conscious but was stuck in the fissure.

"Big Bro!" Bloom said

Bloom ran over to her brother and helped him out of the fissure.

Tsunade then glared at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya! Have you really been teaching this kid the Rasengan?!" Tsunade asked

"So what if I was?" Jiraiya asked

"Are you out of your mind?! Teaching a genin like him the rasengan is by far the most foolish thing you've ever done" Tsunade said

"I see potential in Naruto, that's why I'm training him" Jiraiya said

Tsunade then looked back at Naruto.

"Hey kid, that rasengan of yours is still incomplete" Tsunade said

Naruto just glared at her.

"Let's make a bet" Tsunade said

"A bet?" Naruto asked in confusion

"Yeah, if you can perfect that jutsu in one week, I'll admit defeat and return to the village, I'll even throw in my necklace as an extra bonus" Tsunade said

Shizune tried to dissuade Tsunade from making that bet.

"Lady Tsunade don't bet the necklace" Shizune said

"I've made up my mind, Shizune" Tsunade said

Meanwhile Bloom was wondering why she was even needed here.

"Jiraiya?" Bloom asked

"Hmm?" Jiraiya responded

"Why did you need me here?" Bloom asked

Jiraiya remained silent for a moment before speaking up.

"You remind of Tsunade back in her younger years. I was hoping that if she saw you then she would be her old self again" Jiraiya said

Naruto then excepted her bet.

"You're on! I'll perfect this jutsu and wind that necklace of yours" Naruto said

"Then we have a deal" Tsunade said


	15. Tsunade part 2

During the course of Naruto's training in perfecting the rasengan, Bloom was instructed to keep an eye on Tsunade and Shizune. She was hanging out with them outside of the bar the next day. It was obvious that Tsunade was very annoyed by this and finally spook up about this.

"Look kid, I already told you that we wouldn't leave town until the bet between me and your brother is done so you're just wasting your time being with us" Tsunade said

Bloom remained silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I know I just wanted to be with you two. Besides I don't want to distract Naruto from his training" Bloom said

Shizune decided to speak up next.

"Why not just let her stay lady Tsunade? After all she doesn't have anywhere else to go right now" Shizune said

Tsunade looked Shizune for a moment and just gave in. She let out a sigh.

"Fine, you can stay" Tsunade said

"Thank you so much, lady Tsunade" Bloom said

"Yeah Yeah whatever" Tsunade said

Shizune decided to ask Bloom some questions.

"So Bloom, how old are you? You look a little young to be a ninja" Shizune said

"I'm 10 years old" Bloom said

"10 years old? That's surprising" Shizune said

"It's not too surprising, in fact back in the leaf you would have shinobi graduate from the academy at the age 5 or even 6. Shinobi who graduated at that age would often become chunin a year later and then be ranked a jonin a couple of years later. Though it is impressive that you are young genin" Tsunade said

Bloom looked away a little bit and blushed a little bit and scratched her cheek with her index finger while letting out an embarrassing chuckle. Tsunade saw her change in behavior and found it odd.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked

"Well the compliment was very appreciating but I'm a chunin not a genin" Bloom said

The two older women were taken aback by this.

"You're a chunin? When did you graduate the academy?" Shizune asked

"um…a few months ago" Bloom said

Tsunade was now interested in this redheaded kunoichi.

"She must be a prodigy" Tsunade thought

The three of them then continued to talk when they heard a chuckle. It was an evil chuckle. Bloom felt shivers down her spine. She had heard this chuckle before.

The three of them then turned over and saw Orochimaru and to her surprise, Kabuto.

"Long time no see, Tsunade" Orochimaru said

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" Tsunade said coldly

"My, how cold, are you not happy to see an old friend?" Orochimaru asked

"We're not friends" Tsunade said

"Well Tsunade, I need your help. As you can clearly see, my arms need some treatment and I need you to heal them for me" Orochimaru said

"I have no reason to help you and I won't help you. Not after hearing about how you attacked the hidden leaf and killed the third hokage" Tsunade said

Orochimaru chuckled again and offered a deal with Tsunade.

"I can bring them back you know. Dan and Nawaki" Orochimaru said

Tsunade froze for a moment.

"Lady Tsunade don't listen to him" Shizune said

Orochimaru then bit his thumb and a small trickle of blood slid down his thumb. Seeing the blood caused Tsunade to freeze and started to shake.

"She's shaking from the sight blood? Does she have hemophobia?" Bloom thought

"Of course he would know" Shizune said

The offer was thought of for a moment the next day and Tsunade made the decision to go after Orochimaru herself. Bloom followed after her when she was overheard the conversation of Shizune begging Tsunade to not go to Orochimaru by herself. The sanin knocked out her friend and went after her alone.

By the time she made it to the battlefield she saw that Tsunade was already fighting Kabuto. She saw that Orochimaru was just watching the battle from afar. She took this chance and tried to attack him from a distance.

"Fire style: Dragon flame dance"

A fire dragon came out and was spinning around like it was dancing in the air.

The snake Sanin looked over and saw it coming his way. He jumped and avoided the attack. Kabuto looked over and saw that his master was being attacked.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto hollered

"You should worry more about yourself right now" Tsunade said

Kabuto was forced to dodge another attack instead of running over towards Orochimaru.

The white skinned ninja saw that it was the redhead that he have his curse mark to and smiled.

"Well well, if it isn't the young Uzumaki girl from before. Are you enjoying the present that I gave you?" Orochimaru asked

Bloom didn't say anything and charged towards him with her chakra scalpels ready and thrusted them towards the snake sanin. He managed to dodge them and jumped back.

"Quite aggressive, aren't you?" Orochimaru asked

"You attacked the hidden leaf village. I won't allow you the opportunity to try that a second time" Bloom said

Bloom then threw some shuriken at him. He jumped and avoided them but that's what the redhead wanted him to do. She jumped up and managed to land hit on his face and that made him fall back down to the ground. She was panting a little.

Orochimaru just chuckled as he got up.

"You're truly do have skill and that's why I gave you the present. You definitely have the potential to be my vessel in the future" Orochimaru said

"Vessel? What is he talking about?" Bloom thought

He then saw the curse mark had a sealing jutsu on it, preventing it from spreading throughout her body.

"Ah, so Kakashi sealed the curse mark on you as well" Orochimaru said

"I have no intention of using the evil power that you gave me. I will resist its influence with all my might" Bloom said

"That's too bad" Orochimaru said

Orochimaru then unhinged his mouth and brought forward thousands of snakes with blades coming out of their mouths.

"That's a terrifying jutsu" Bloom thought

Bloom needed to stop them now or else she would be stabbed to death.

"Water style: Tsunami shockwave"

The young ninja released a large amount of water from her mouth and it created a large wave of water and the snakes were completely submerged in the water. She followed up with another jutsu.

"Lightning style: Static stream"

She unleashed powerful streams of electricity and the snakes in the water were shocked to death.

"Not bad, water conducts electricity and she used that to her advantage" Orochimaru thought

"Looks like I'll have to undo that seal on you after all" Orochimaru said

Orochimaru released some of his chakra in the air and Bloom felt it and started to feel some intense pain.

"W-what's this pain?" Bloom asked in pain

The seal on her curse mark faded and that allowed it to freely spread throughout her body.

"Did you really think I didn't have a way to undo the curse sealing jutsu?" Orochimaru asked

Orochimaru then charged towards the pained redhead but she managed to fight the through the pain for a moment to knock him back with charka scalpel hit to his stomach.

"That attack was stronger than usual. That's the power of the curse mark" Orochimaru said

The redhead collapsed to her knees, unable to stand anymore.

"It hurts so much!" Bloom thought

Orochimaru then charged at her again. However, He was taken by surprise by a kick in the abdomen from Jiraiya.

Bloom was groaning in pain from the mark consuming her chakra. Naruto arrived shortly after and saw that his sister was on the ground. Naturally, he ran over to her and tried to get her up.

"Bloom! Bloom! Hey!" Naruto said

The redheaded kunoichi opened her eyes and saw that her brother was holding her.

"Big brother" Bloom said

"Hang in there!" Naruto said

She grunted in pain again as the curse mark spread even more as it was now covering her whole body.

"What are these markings?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya saw the markings and frowned.

"That's Orochimaru's curse mark. It can cause intense pain to whoever has it, but someone can quickly get used to it if they accept it. Looks like Bloom is trying her best to reject it" Jiraiya said

The rest of the battle was between the sanin with Orochimaru being defeated by Tsunade and Naruto managed to take out Kabuto with his newly powerful rasengan.

Tsunade was then taken back to the village where she was made the fifth hokage and Jiraiya managed to reseal the curse mark on Bloom.


	16. The mission to retrieve Sasuke

Bloom was asleep in her bed and woke up when she heard someone shouting at her to wake up.

"COME ON! SIS! WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted.

Bloom woke up and saw that her brother was looking at her with a look of determination. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to get the sleepy out of her eyes.

"Big brother, what's with the shouting?" Bloom asked

"We need to go on a mission, and we need to go now!" Naruto said

That got Bloom's attention. What type of mission was so important that her brother had to come in and wake her up?

"What kind of mission?" Bloom asked

"Sasuke left the village and is heading to Orochimaru!" Naruto said

Bloom couldn't believe her ears. Sasuke is heading to Orochimaru? Why would he ever do something like that?

"Big brother, are you sure?" Bloom asked

"Yeah! Sakura tried to stop him from leaving the village, but she couldn't stop him. We need to bring him back" Naruto asked

The redhead noticed that her brother was more fired up than usual.

"Ok, I'll be ready in 5 minutes" Bloom said

"Ok, please hurry" Naruto said

Bloom got ready in 5 minutes and went over to the hokage's office where there eight other people, aside from the Hokage and her assistant.

With her in the room, that makes a total of 8 people. There was Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, Sky, Musa, Flora, Choji and Shikamaru.

Tsunade saw Bloom when she walked through the door and nodded.

"Good everyone's here. Now it's time for your mission" Tsunade said

"Does this mission need this many people though?" Bloom asked

"I have to ask that too, why send out so many shinobi at once?" Neji asked

"This is a mission to bring back Sasuke. One of our looks saw that Sasuke was seen leaving with 8 people. If he's traveling with them then they are likely tasked with a mission to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru and if that's true, then they will likely try to stop anyone from preventing the delivery of Sasuke. If we really want to bring Sasuke back, then sending out this many shinobi is necessary. Shikamaru will be the leader in this mission and Bloom will act as co-leader" Tsunade said

"But which direction is he headed in?" Kiba asked

"He's more than likely headed towards the hidden sound village; Now hurry up so you can catch up to them" Tsunade said

The nine of them nodded and left the village in a hurry. Bloom then noticed that Musa was looking rather sad.

"Musa, are you ok?" Bloom asked

The younger Uchiha just nodded.

"I just don't understand why he would leave like this. Why would he leave me, his only sister, behind like this?" Musa asked

"From what I understand, Sasuke wants to get revenge on his older brother" Naruto said

"That's means that it was his decision to leave" Sky said

"I don't believe that! Orochimaru must've done something to him to make him leave" Naruto said

"I just don't see why we have to chase after him if he left" Kiba said

"Sasuke is shinobi of the hidden leaf and a comrade, we can't let him fall into the hands of someone like Orochimaru" Neji said

"There's a chance that those shinobi that are escorting Sasuke will stop at nothing to deliver him, so we need to be ready to fight no matter what" Shikamaru said

They managed to catch up and saw the eight shinobi that were there. Seven of them were male and only one of them was female.

There was Jirobo, someone who was as fat as Choji. He didn't have much hair and only had some on the top and the side of his head and his hair was orange.

There was Sakon and Ukon. A pair of twins that share a body. They both had light grey hair that went down to their chin.

There was Tayuya. She had back length red hair with some sort of hat on her head.

There was Kidomaru, possibly the second most freak looking after Sakon and Ukon. He had his hair up in a ponytail, but what was really freaky was that he had six arms in total.

There was Ogron, a man with long red hair that went little bit past his chin. He also had a beard, but it was only on his chin. He was wearing a black shinobi shirt and black shinobi pants.

There was Duman, He had pink hair that was only seen on the center of his head and it was in a mohawk. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt along with some black pants.

There was Gantlos, He had shoulder length blond hair and had a hat on. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt along with some tight pants.

And finally, there was Anagan, He was dark skinned and had his hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and some black pants.

"Those must be the shinobi that are delivering Sasuke" Musa said

"But where is Sasuke? He's not with them" Naruto pointed out

"Maybe he went on ahead" Choji guessed

"Byakugan"

Sky activated his Byakugan and saw something strange about that big pot that they were carrying.

"Sasuke is in that pot that they're carrying" Sky said

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kiba asked

Musa had her sharingan activated and Bloom was able to detect Chakra coming from the pot.

"He's in there" Musa said

"I can sense Sasuke's chakra and he's that pot without a doubt" Bloom said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto said

"Hold it, Naruto, charging in there would be reckless. We don't even know what kind of skills and jutsu that these guys can do. Plus all of us were assigned to retrieve Sasuke. It would be better to avoid a fight" Shikamaru said

"Ok but how are supposed to do that?" Choji asked

"What we need to do is find a way to take that pot from them without them noticing us" Neji said

"Easier said than done though. Eight of them are guarding it and I doubt we can find to get to the pot without getting seen no matter what angle go from" Sky said

Shikamaru was starting to try make a plan but to his surprise Bloom beat him to it.

"Well, there is one angle we can come from" Bloom said

"Really? What angle is that?" Naruto asked

"We need to come from below" Bloom said

"You mean we should go underground and grab it?" Choji asked

"Yes, that's the only thing we can do if we want to avoid being seen" Bloom said

"Alright then we need to go underground. However, some of us she should stay above ground just in case" Shikamaru said

"Ok, so who should go underground?" Choji asked

Kiba and Akamaru will go first, followed by Neji, followed by Flora and then Shikamaru" Bloom said

"Why those people specifically?" Naruto asked

"Kiba and Akamaru can dig their way underground and create the tunnel. Shikamaru goes next, followed by Neji since he can use his Byakugan to see where the pot is. Once they're directly under the pot, Flora will use a jutsu that will create a hole that the pot fall under. Those eight will definitely notice it. So Shikamaru will use his shadow possession jutsu to bind them so they can't go in the tunnel" Bloom said

Shikamaru was honestly impressed. He never thought that this young girl was capable of forming such a plan.

"Got to admit that it's a good plan" Shikamaru thought

"But what about the rest of us?" Choji asked

"We'll be staying above ground and provide backup if something goes wrong" Bloom said

"Alright then let's get this plan, started, grab Sasuke and get out of here" Shikamaru said

Kiba was told to dig at a distance to where they couldn't hear them dig.

"Ninja art best mimicry: Man beast clone"

Both of them then starting spinning.

"Tunneling fang"

They started to dig a tunnel and they managed to under the earth in mere seconds.

"Alright let's go" Shikamaru said

The shadow user jumped in and Neji went in and Flora went in last.

Neji activated his Byakugan and guided them through the tunnel until they were directly under the pot.

"Alright Flora, your turn" Shikamaru said

"Got it" Flora replied

Shikamaru was positioned to us his shadow possession jutsu.

"Earth style: Earth crumble"

The ground under the pot crumbled and the pot fell.

The sound ninja weren't expecting that to just happen.

"What the?" Tatuya said

"Shadow possession jutsu"

"H-Hey, I can't move" Duman said

The other managed to grab the pot and leave. Everyone but Shikamaru since he had to hold them in place.

Bloom saw that have Sasuke.

"They did it" Bloom said

"Alright, now we need to paralyze them long enough for Shikamaru to get out of there. Musa use sound based genjutsu on them" Bloom said

"You got it" Musa said

Musa performed her genjutsu.

"Ninja art: Demonic illusion bell chime"

Musa released sound waves that sounded like a bell chiming.

"Are those bells?" Ogron asked

All eight of them were now paralyzed from the genjutsu. Shikamaru felt that couldn't move anymore and release is shadow and got out of the tunnel.

"All right we have Sasuke now let's get out of here" Shikamaru said

They left the area. They were still quite a distance away from the village. But they got a clean get away.

There was a sudden explosion right behind them.

"Don't tell me they got free from that genjutsu" Musa said

Anagan then appeared in front of them and sent kick that created an air current and knock all of them off balance. He then grabbed the pot from them.

"Damn it! We went through all that trouble for nothing!" Naruto said

The eight sound ninja appeared before them.

"That was quite an impressive trick that you did there" Gantlos said

"Got to admit, you caught us off guard but it won't happen again" Kidomaru said

"Let's kill these kids and then get over to lord Orochimaru shall we?" Anagan said

"No, remember our mission was to deliver Sasuke no matter what" Ogron said

"So what are we supposed to do then? Those kids are just gonna chase after us" Jirobo asked

Ogron looked at them for a moment and made quick decision.

"Gantlos, stay behind and deal with these kids. Catch up to us after you've disposed of them" Ogron said

Gantlos smirked.

"It'll be my pleasure Ogron, I'll pay them back for that nasty trick they did to us" Gantlos said

The other sound ninja then left Gantlos to fight them alone.

"Stop!" Naruto said

Naruto was about to chase them but was stopped by Gantlos when he released his jutsu.

"Ninja art: Sound cannon"

Gantlos released a power shockwave of sound and knocked Naruto back and hit the other ninja back too.

They managed to get up after that attack.

"That was a powerful jutsu" Flora said

"It was thanks to me that your genjutsu was undone. I'm afraid that all of you will be dying here" Gantlos said

Musa activated her sharingan again and saw that he was using the same jutsu again so she copied his handsigns.

"Ninja art: Sound cannon"

The two jutsu collided and caused an explosion. Everyone had to cover their faces to block the wind from the shockwave of the attacks.

Gantlos glared at her.

"Tch! Sharingan! Should've known that you would be capable of copying my attacks" Gantlos said

Musa looked at him for a moment and made a tough decision. With eight of them they could certainly take him out but that would give the other sound ninja enough time to get to Orochimaru.

"All of you, go on ahead, I'll keep this guy busy" Musa said

"What?! And leave you to face him alone?! No way!" Bloom objected

"She's right, no way we can let you face him by yourself" Naruto said

"We don't have time. This guy was left behind to stop us and we can't let them get away. Trust me, I can take this guy down" Musa said

"But Musa" Flora started

"She has a point, if all of us stay behind then that will give those other guys a chance to get away. We need to trust Musa on this" Shikamaru said

Musa sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you view my brother as a brother, don't you?" Musa asked

"Of course, I do" Naruto answered

"I know you already promised Sakura, but you need to promise me too. Please bring Sasuke back" Musa said

"I promise to bring Sasuke back no matter what! I never go back on my word because that's my ninja way! Believe it!" Naruto said

Musa smiled and turned around to face Gantlos. She started another jutsu.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu"

A huge fireball was sent at Gantlos and he quickly sent out some sound waves to block the fireball but it was a struggle for him for a little bit. The other ninja took this time to leave and catch up to the other sound ninja.

Gantlos finally dispersed the fireball and saw the other ninja running ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" Gantlos shouted

Sent out some more soundwaves to knock them out but Musa got in front of the sound wave jutsu and sent out some sound waves of her own and canceled Gantlos' attack.

"Your opponent is me!" Musa said

The sound ninja smirked.

"Well this will be interesting. I wonder how good you are" Gantlos said

"You're about to find out" Musa replied.

The battle between Gantlos and Musa was about to begin.


	17. Musa vs Gantlos

Musa was facing off against Gantlos and she knew that it wasn't going to be an easy battle.

"I just realize that when you die here there won't be any other Uchiha in the hidden leaf. The only source of sharingan that will be left in your village is Kakashi Hatake" Gantlos commented

Musa glared at her opponent. She knew that he was right about one thing. She was the only Uchiha left in the entire village right now.

"I'll just kill you and you can see your other clan members in the afterlife" Gantlos said

"That's a kind offer, but I'll have to refuse. I still have things that I have to do in the living world right now" Musa said

"Who said that I was giving you a choice?" Gantlos asked

Gantlos then started his attack.

"Water style: Super tsunami shockwave"

Water came out of the ground and started to flood the area in the forest and the tidal wave of water was heading towards her at a fast pace.

"A tidal wave that big won't be easy yo dodge so I'll do something else about it instead" Musa thought

"Wind style: Air cannon"

A powerful cannon of air was release and Musa saw that her jutsu managed to split the massive wave of water.

"Heh, not bad" Gantlos said

Gantlos then launched his next attack.

"Sound cannon"

Musa saw the cannon of sound headed her way and dodge it quite easily. The sound ninja then released some air cannons from both of his hands and aimed it towards the ground. That cause him to be launched in the air like a missile. He then hit Musa with a vibrating punch and that sent the young Uchiha into a tree and the left a dent in it.

"He's strong. He's got to be at least Jonin level. But I can't let this guy beat me" Musa thought

Musa made the decision to try fire style.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu

Gantlos held out his palm and used a high frequency of sound that managed to stop it.

When the fire dispersed the young Uchiha was in front of him. This caught Gantlos off guard.

"She's fast!" Gantlos thought

She then delivered an upper kick on his chin. The same move that Lee and Sasuke had used before. She then followed up with another attack.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

A shower of fireballs was sent towards Gantlos. He used his sound wave attack to disperse most of them, but his sound attack caused him to be propelled downward. He managed to land on his feet safely. Musa wasn't done yet though.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

Another giant fireball was sent his way.

Ganlos growled in frustration. He prepared a defense.

"Earth style: Mud wall"

A wall of rock and mud was created and blocked the fireball. The young Uchiha smirked since this was her chance.

"Lightning style: Raging thunder"

A powerful bolt of lightning was sent towards him and the mud wall broke and caused Ganlos to get zapped by the jutsu.

"Damn! This Kid!" Gantlos thought

She then sent some kunai at him he managed to dodge them. Musa was now right in front him. He tried another vibration punch at her but this time she was ready for it and dodged it. She then nailed him in the stomach with her elbow. He was sent back a couple of feet where the kunai were.

"You're not half bad kid" Gantlos said

He then heard some sizzling below his feet. He looked down and saw that the kunai had paper bombs attached to them.

"Paper bombs! She was planning on blowing me up whether they hit or not" Gantlos thought

Musa added some extra firepower to make sure he would be gone for good.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

Both the fire jutsu and the paper bombs made contact causing a huge explosion.

Musa looked at the smoke. After a moment the smoked cleared and Gantlos was revealed to still be alive. But there were black markings on his body.

"To think I would be pushed hard enough to go into the first state of the curse mark" Gantlos said

Musa looked at the markings in awe for a moment.

"That curse mark is exactly like Sasuke's. Bloom explained on how this curse mark works too" Musa said

She thought back to what Bloom said.

"The curse mark has some of Orochimaru's chakra in it. It does grant a boast in power but it can suck out your own chakra when you use it and it can have evil intent on the user" Bloom said

"He's stronger now but I still have a chance to beat him" Musa thought

"Well then let's begin, shall we?" Gantlos said

Gantlos slammed his palm down and released his jutsu.

"Ninja art: Seismic wave jutsu"

He released a huge wave of sound that was powerful enough to create an earthquake. The ground below started to crack and the Uchiha was forced to jump and that was when Gantlos attacked. He landed a hard hit on her with a vibration punch that knocked the wind out of her. He then unleashed a powerful seismic wave attack while his fist was still connected with her and blew her down to the ground hard cause her to cough up some blood from the strong impact.

She then looked up and saw that he was falling down towards her ready for another attack. With her sharingan she saw that he has surrounded his whole body in sound and it was causing him to go faster and that would make him hit harder too. He landed on the ground and created a dirt smokescreen. It was revealed that Musa managed to jump out of the hole in time. She was panting from the damage she took.

"I need to use genjutsu on this guy or else I won't have any chance of winning. But considering that he can get out of a genjutsu by sending sounding waves throughout his body to knock him out of it then I need to use the sharingan to cast it. But he's fast enough to avoid it. I need to make this timing perfect" Musa thought.

"You certainly do live up to your reputation as an Uchiha but unfortunately you don't have enough strength to defeat me. If I remember correctly that redhead was the one that managed to come up with that plan. She also has a curse mark. Someone like her belongs to Orochimaru" Gantlos said

"I…won't let you…take her" Musa said

"Heh, give it a break kid, you can't win" Gantlos said

"We'll see about that" Musa said

Musa made the decision to keep fighting no matter what.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu"

Gantlos dodged it and went right towards her with fast speed. Musa managed to see him coming towards her and she managed to duck down in time.

"She managed to dodge that? She can still fight?" Gantlos thought

The young Uchiha then hit him in the stomach with an uppercut and she made sure that her punch was be more powerful by using the same trick that Gantlos has been using. She surrounded her arm with strong vibration.

"Soundwave impact"

He was sent flying in the air. She jumped in the air and was above him this time. She surrounded her right leg in sound chakra.

"Sonic kick"

She did one front flip and her right leg made a strong impact on his back causing him to be launched back downwards to the ground. Another crater was formed when hit the ground.

The young Uchiha landed safely. She was all bruised but she was still standing.

She let out a huge sigh. She froze when she heard a laugh.

"You really are a skilled ninja. It's been a while since someone has managed to push me this far" Gantlos said

She turned around and what she saw shocked her completely. Gantlos looked completely different now. His skin was now a light shade of red. His nails were now longer and he had two horns sticking out of his head.

"I can't remember the last time I went into version 2" Gantlos said

"What are you?" Musa asked

She could see that his chakra was colder and more powerful than before.

"I'm a human kid, just like you. This is the second stage of the curse mark. Something that Sasuke will achieve soon. That redhead could also go into this state too if she wanted to" Gantlos said

Musa could not believe that the curse could change someone physically.

"Now then I will finish you off and then meet up with those other friends of yours so they'll die too" Gantlos said

Musa still had some chakra left. She needed to beat him once and for all.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

Gantlos charged right at the fireball and passed through it with almost no burns. His body was surrounded in seimic waves and tackled Musa hard and blew the wind out of her. He kneed her in the sky and when she was falling, he hit with his most powerful jutsu.

"Ninja art: Seismic cannon"

A seismic cannon was shot out and hit her with full force. He then added something else.

"Seismic bomb"

An orb of seismic waves was hurled at her and hit her with full force.

She was lying down on the ground, seemingly defeated.

Ganlos looked at her and smirked.

"Heh, you did put up more of a fight than I thought you would. But playtime is over now. You'll be dead soon" Gantlos said

Gantlos then started to head in the direction where the rest of the sound ninja were headed but stopped when he heard a small grunt. He looked behind him and saw that Musa was getting up slowly. The damage she took from his attacks were obvious. She was all cut up and bleeding. He hair came undone from the attacks. She managed to stand up and look at her opponent, panting heavily in both pain and exhaustion.

Gantlos just looked at her in awe.

"How on earth can still stand after that? She should've dead or in a near death state. She shouldn't even be capable of moving" Ganlos thought

He turned around to face her.

"Why don't you just give up and die? I can tell you can't fight anymore" Gantlos said

"Because…I…..have….someone….I….want….to…..protect" Musa said weakly

The blond man just scoffed.

"Then I'll make sure you die instantly this time" Gantlos said

Surrounding himself in sound chakra and charged at her. The young Uchiha then performed a jutsu that she believed should work.

"Wind style: Super twister"

She released a tornado from her hands and Gantlos couldn't dodge it in and time and got caught in it.

"Damn it! She used my speed against me. I was too close to get out of the way in time" Gantlos thought

She then made another jutsu for a combination attack.

"Lightning style: Raging thunder"

The tornado was hit by the lightning and Gantlos was being zapped while still in the twister.

"You damn brat!" Gantlos yelled

Musa then jumped into the tornado from the top and started to drop down towards him. She surrounded her arms with sound chakra and then collected some wind and lightning chakra to add some more power to it.

"She surrounded her arms with vibrations and is now merging them with wind and lightning chakra. This is bad! If I get hit by that I'm dead!" Gantlos said

He thrusted out his hand and release a seismic sound wave at her. The Uchiha kunoichi punched the soundwaves he sent out. She was a couple feet away from landing her attack.

"I'm not losing here!" Musa shouted

Musa then used her sharingan and paralyzed his body completely and his arm went limp.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Gantlos thought

In a last ditch effort, he sent sonic scream from his mouth but Musa's powerful combination on her arms were much more powerful and broke right through his jutsu. She used one punch to break his jutsu and with all the chakra that she had left she used her other arm to deliver a fatal punch in his chest. She managed to punch a hole right through him. She managed to destroy his heart.

The tornado stopped and Musa was on top of Gantlos, who was dead.

She was panting hard and she was at her limit. She got up slowly.

She collapsed after taking a few steps.

"Sorry everyone. But this is as far as I can go" Musa said

She had one last thought before she would pass out.

"Naruto, please use all of your power to bring big brother home. I leave him to you" Musa thought

She then finally allowed darkness to take over her vision, passing out.


	18. Sky vs Duman

The rest of the Sasuke retrieval team was on their way to catch up to the other sound ninja. They were wondering how Musa was holding up against the one that stayed behind.

The other sound ninja that were in sight saw the other ninja still tailing them.

"Don't they ever give up?!" Tayuya asked in annoyance

"They are quite persistent" Ogron commented

"We need to get rid of them now" Jirobo said

"No, we need to focus on getting Sasuke to lord Orochimaru" Ogron said

Duman then made the decision to stop them.

"Ogron I'll slow them down" Duman said

"Hmm…very well Duman, they're all yours" Ogron said

Duman stopped and faced them.

"One of them stopped again" Shikamaru said

"We'll just take him out!" Naruto said

"Stay on guard everyone, we don't know what kind of abilities this one has" Bloom said

To everyone surprise they saw that the skin on his back was stretching out. What came out of his back was even more shocking, a pair black wings that look like the wings from a crow.

"What the hell?! He grew wings?!" Naruto asked in surprise.

He then grew what looked like sharp bear claws from his fingertips. He then flew at them.

"Heads up, here he comes Chouji said

"We'll stop him! Akamaru!" Kiba said

Akamaru barked in agreement and changed into Kiba. The two of them started spinning.

"Fang over fang"

Duman managed to dodge both of them and launched some feathers at them. They managed to dodge them too.

"Those crow feathers are as sharp as kunai" Flora said

Duman then charged at them again and prepared to swipe at them but Sky managed to stop him in time.

"Gentle fist!"

The gentle fist hit Duman's wrist and knock him off balance but the animal like shinobi landed on the ground safely.

"Well done Sky" Neji said

Duman got up and smirked at them.

"Listen, all of you move ahead now" Sky said

"But Sky" Bloom said

"Remember we're on this mission to bring Sasuke back. I'll hold this guy off as long as I can" Sky said

"Sky, your part of the main branch family, I need to stay behind and fight him not you" Neji said

"I've made up my mind Neji. Besides you're needed more than me so I'll keep him busy" Sky said

Neji looked at him for a moment and finally agreed.

"Very well, Lord Sky. But be careful" Neji said

"Quick let's get going now!" Naruto said

They all left, and Sky stayed behind to face Duman. Of course, the sound ninja tried to stop them all.

"You're not going anywhere!" Duman said

He then unleashed more feathers to attack them.

"Sharp feather shower"

A shower of sharp feathers was aimed at the other ninja, but Sky got in the way.

"8 trigrams wind palm"

A strong wind palm that acted like an air cannon was strong enough to stop every feather that was being aimed at his friends. Duman was shocked to see that his jutsu was completely deflected.

"That Hyuuga isn't half bad" Dumon said

"Heh, not bad brat, but don't forget that I can fly while you can't. I have an advantage over you!" Duman said

He started to fly up and was out of range from Sky's gentle fist.

"You won't be much of a challenge" Duman said

Sky had his Byakugan activated and could see the chakra flow in the wings.

Duman smirked and unleashed a shower of sharp feathers like before he could control the feathers to hit from every angle. He was confident that there was no way that this guy can dodge any of his feathers. He has killed many opponents that specialize in speed with this technique.

Unfortunately for Duman, Sky did have a way to stop the feathers. He didn't need to dodge them at all, he needed to deflect them.

Sky the started to spin and released some chakra from his body.

"8 trigrams: Rotation"

A rotating orb of chakra surrounded Sky and all the feathers were deflected, much to Duman's shock.

"What the hell?! What kind of jutsu was that? He deflected all of my feathers. Even opponents with great defenses have had trouble with this jutsu of mine but he was able to deflect them all. He released some chakra from his body and then started spinning and that's what created that sphere" Duman thought

Duman knew for certain that engaging in close combat against someone like a Hyuuga was a terrible idea. So, he needed to step up his game.

"Wind style: Gale cutter"

A strong gust of wind with hidden blades was released and headed towards the young Hyuuga. He managed to dodge the gust of wind. He then looked to his left and saw that a giant snake was headed towards him. The young Hyuuga managed to knock it away with an air palm.

He looked up and saw Duman diving towards him and spit some sort of webbing at him. Sky managed to cut them with the gentle fist. Duman then spit some purple liquid at him but the Hyuuga managed to dodge that too.

"He has abilities of common animals so this won't be easy. Of course, I'll need to get in close and finish this quickly" Sky thought

Duman was now trying to come up with a strategy to fight this guy.

"Long range attacks is the only thing I can do against this guy. Genjutsu probably won't work on him. That rotation jutsu is trouble and it will block all oncoming attacks from all angles. Of course, there is one angle and that's below him. I'll just force him to use that rotation jutsu again and then strike from below" Duman thought

"Ninja art: Crow feather kunai"

Duman release more sharpened crow feather kunai. Sky knew how to deal with that jutsu.

"Eight trigrams: Rotation"

Sky unleashed the rotation again and blocked the feather attacks.

"Perfect!" Duman thought

Duman then grew a snake tail and sent it underground and Sky was hit from below by it. He was sent flying at least 2 feet.

The Hyuuga managed to get up though.

"Just as I thought. That jutsu of yours only works if you keep spinning. There's a blind spot in that jutsu of yours. You can't block blows from underground and it takes at least a couple of seconds to stop that jutsu of yours. On top of that you can't really move from that one spot while you're using it" Duman said

"He figured the rotation's weakness. That's not good. Now that he knows he'll more than likely use an attack that can only be blocked by the rotation but if I use it he'll attack me from below. Damn it! This isn't good!" Sky thought

Duman then gave the Hyuuga an evil smirk.

"Now that I know about your weakness, I know the perfect way to kill you" Duman said

The sound ninja then made his move.

"Black feather kunai"

"Taking a blow from underground is worth it way more than getting stabbed by those feathers. Plus I have an idea" Sky thought

"Rotation"

Sky used the rotation again and blocked them. Duman then hit him with his tail again and he was sent flying in the air.

"Heh he can't use that jutsu while he's in the air. So, I'll take this time to finish him off" Duman said

The sound ninja sent some more black feather kunai at him.

Sky then saw that Duman was at a diagonal angle and that's what he was hoping for. He gathered up some of his chakra in his right hand.

"Eight trigrams: Vacuum palm"

Sky thrusted his open palm towards the kunai really fast and he did it at the last second so he could get a hit on Duman. The Vacuum palm had a wider range than a regular air palm and he had wind chakra in it which is what made it more powerful.

The vacuum palm blew away the kunai and straight at Duman, who was shocked that his opponent still had a trick up his sleeve. With not time to dodge, he took the full force of his attack and took some serious damage from the attack. The chakra points in his wings were severely damaged and he couldn't fly with them anymore. He crashed to the ground hard.

Sky managed to land safely and looked at his fallen opponent. He then saw that his chakra was going wild and rising.

"What's going on? I hit him with that gentle fist attack at full force" Sky thought

Duman then got up and smirked at his opponent. The sound ninja had his curse mark activated and it was all over his skin.

"I must admit that you got me, kid. It's been quite a long time since I had to activate my curse mark" Duman said

"There's no doubt in my mind that's stronger than before. Not to mention what other kind of jutsu that he has up his sleeve" Sky thought.

"You severed my wings, kids. I'll make you pay for doing that to me" Duman said

Duman then starting to spit some purple liquid at him but the Hyuuga managed to evade his attack and saw that it hit a nearby rock and saw that the rock had melted, and the acid was leaving some smoke in the air.

"Poison acid, I should avoid that at all cost. There's also the that smoke that seeps out after it hits a target. That means that breathing in that stuff would be just as deadly as getting hit by it" Sky thought

"Well looks like I'll have to bring out this creature now" Duman said

The mohawked ninja then bit his thumb to make it bleed and the used a summoning jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu"

What came out was something that Sky wasn't expecting. It was a giant centipede. The Hyuuga's face was visibly shocked.

"W-What in the world?" Sky asked in shock

Duman chuckled.

"Impressive isn't it? This is one of the many creatures that I can summon to this world" Duman said

"He can summon more creatures like that one? This is bad" Sky thought

"I know I can't beat you directly so I'll just drown you in venom. I'll get to watch as you suffer slowly and die" Duman said

The centipede then got on all 42 of its legs and started to charge at Sky with it's venom claws ready to strike Sky.

"No time to dodge, I'll have to blow it away instead" Sky muttered

"Eight trigrams: Typhoon rotation"

Sky merged his wind chakra into his rotation and it created a mighty tornado.

"What?! His Rotation is even stronger than before!" Duman shouted

He was left with no choice but to jump off the massive bug as it was completely sliced apart from the intense technique.

The rotation stopped and Sky jumped up just in time to avoid a blow from Duman, who aimed below.

"Sorry, but that move won't work on me a third time" Sky said

"So it seems, no matter, I have other ways of killing you" Duman said

Duman then used another summoning jutsu and brought forth a giant scorpion.

"Let's see you slice this one apart" Duman said

The scorpion then aimed its tail at him but the Hyuuga managed to dodge it by going to the left. Duman took that time to change his hand into a bear paw and struck him hard since he had no chance to evade or counter. Sky was sent into a tree and coughed up some blood.

The scorpion aimed its tail at him and the Hyuuga managed to recover and dodge it just in time. The giant arachnid then tried to crush him with his giant pincers, but he dodged those too. Dumon took this time to hit him with two daggers shaped like animal teeth.

Sky got up but he was weakened severely.

"Those tooth-like daggers had poison on it and now its in me!" Sky thought as he panted heavily

"Well looks like I finally managed to hit you with some poison and your body should be going numb right about now. You're finished" Duman said

The Scorpion then charged at Sky again. The Hyuuga wasn't out of this fight just yet and managed to dodge a tail swipe. He managed to disable the tail with his gentle fist. He then jumped and hit the scorpion's back with an advanced gentle fist technique.

"Gentle impact"

The attack caused a fatal injury to the arachnid because the technique was designed to send chakra straight through the body.

Sky then sent out an air palm and the air palm divided into multiple air palms.

"Eight trigrams: Air palm barrage"

Duman was hit by it and the damage was more intense than he thought it would be. He got all cut up and was sent through several trees until he found himself slammed into a bigger tree that he couldn't go through.

Sky panted heavily.

He fell to his knees and was coughing. He figured out that the poison was doing it's job and causing some damage to him.

However, Duman wasn't out of this fight yet.

The black markings on his curse mark turned red and started to spread throughout his whole body.

"I never thought a kid like him could push me this far, no matter. I'll make sure that he dies this time" Duman said

Sky then heard some footsteps and looked up to see that Duman was there, but his appearance was completely different from before. His skin was red, and he had two small horns on his head. His pink mohawk was now covering his entire head and now medium back length. His teeth were now sharper, and his nails were longer.

"You really pushed me hard, brat. To think that I would have to go into version 2 just to take you out" Duman said

With his Byakugan, Sky saw that Duman's chakra was even stronger than before.

"You don't look so good kid, could it be from the poison?" Duman asked

Duman then charged and swiped at Sky, leaving claw scratch marks on his chest. The young Hyuuga grunted as he took some damage. He was then kicked to a tree. The upper half of the tree was severed, and Sky was left leaning against its lower half.

Duman then gave Sky an uppercut, jumped and kneed his back causing him to gasp. He then grabbed his shirt and slammed him against another tree.

"Now you know that I'm far more powerful than you" Duman said

Duman then took his left hand.

"I'll make sure that you'll never be able to use gentle fist again. I will sever your arms and leave you here to die.

Sky then took this time and struck Duman in the chest with his right hand, forcing Duman to let him ago and clutch his chest in pain and groan. He glared at him.

"You little brat!" Duman yelled

Sky then got into a familiar position when a Hyuuga was about to use their ultimate jutsu.

"Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams 64 palms"

Sky then proceeded to hit his chakra points.

"Two palms"

"Four palms"

"Eight palms"

"16 palms"

"32 palms"

"64 palms"

Duman sent back and was in a lot of pain.

Sky panted heavily but he saw that he wasn't down yet.

Duman got up and glared at him when he realized that the Hyuuga had weakened him.

"That jutsu really weakened me kid, but too bad for you! I still have chakra!" Duman said

The sound ninja then ran towards him with his claws extended, ready to stab Sky to death.

The Hyuuga could no longer move. He deactivated his Byakugan and closed his eyes, accepting his death.

There was then a clang sound that caught his attention and he didn't feel any more pain than he already did. He opened his eyes and he saw that a blonde girl with a sun staff had blocked Duman's attack. She managed to push him back.

The blonde girl then turned towards Sky.

"You ok, Sky?" The girl asked

Sky looked at her headband and saw that she was from the hidden sand village. He recognized her too. This girl was Stella Dawn. He remembered that she was the one who had lost to Bloom during the chunin exams.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked

"The fifth Hokage sent us to lend a hand. We accepted this mission as an apology for attacking your village back then" Stella said

Duman was not amused that someone else had intervened. Especially someone who was on his side at one point.

"So a traitor like you shows up to stop me?! I'll make sure that you die along with that Hyuuga there" Duman said

"Stella, he's strong, we need to retreat for now" Sky said

"Runnings not an option. Besides it looks like he's been weakened after fighting you" Stella said

"Ok…just be careful, he uses venom to weaken his opponents. He already got me" Sky said

"Don't worry, Sky, I'll finish him quickly and get you back to the village for treatment" Stella said

Duman heard her say that and growled.

"You really think you'll be able to defeat me?! Forget it brat! I'm on a completely different level than you!" Duman said

Duman decided it was time to use a jutsu that couldn't be avoided so easily.

"Ninja art: Toxic gas"

A wide range of purple smoke came out of his mouth and was headed towards them.

Stella pumped chakra in her staff and released a jutsu.

"Wind style: Solar storm"

A wide ranged wind jutsu was released and it was like a hurricane. Duman saw that this was a jutsu that he wouldn't be able to avoid. He changed his hands into bear claws and lifted up part of the ground to block it. However, that proves to be futile since the giant rock he lifted broke apart easily and he was sent flying back at least 2 meters.

Sky was amazed at how strong her jutsu was. It was probably even more powerful that some of the wind style jutsu that he has in his arsenal. He recognized that she was probably a better wind style user than he was.

Duman struggled to get up but he managed to get back up.

As soon as he did get up, he saw that Stella was above him with her staff ready to smack him down. He used left hand to block it.

"You're done for" Duman said

Duman's right arm was surrounded in a purple aura.

"Poison slam"

His arm slammed against her stomach and she was sent into a tree. She saw that the midsection of her stomach was bare. Her stomach was purple and it was spreading throughout her body.

"Thanks to my curse mark power. I can now poison people simply by touching them" Duman said with a smirk

Stella smirked.

"Good to know" Stella replied

Stella's entire body changed color and was now a very light brown and it dissolved. Duman was taken aback.

"A sand clone?!" Duman asked in shock.

Stella was still in the same spot where she was guarding Sky. She then brought some sand upwards and they took a hold of Duman's ankles.

"Wind style: Dust devil"

A tornado of sand was now surrounding Duman and sand that was holding on to him started to pull him down.

"She changed her sand into quicksand! I can't move!" Duman thought

Stella was going to end this fight now.

"Fire style: Blazing sun"

A giant fireball shaped like the sun was unleashed from her staff and hurled towards her opponent. Duman was stuck and couldn't move. Her jutsu collided and Duman was heard screaming in agony before he stopped.

Duman was seen out of his curse mark state and was completely burned. Stella's jutsu had killed him.

Stella then helped Sky up and took him back to the village where he could get treatment.


	19. Flora vs Anagan

The remaining leaf ninja were still chasing after the sound ninja and were closing in on them. The other sound ninja saw this of course and were annoyed by their persistence.

"Damn it! Come on! Why can't they see that we won't be giving him back!" Tayuya asked

Jirobo chose this time to scold Tayuya.

"Tayuya, it isn't very lady like to curse" Jirobo said

"Shut it, fatso!" Tayuya yelled

Ogron intervened in their argument.

"Now's not the time for you two to be fighting. We need to shake them off now or else they'll catch up to us in no time" Ogron said

"Someone else should stay behind to stop them" Sakon said

"An excellent suggestion brother" Ukon said

"So who will it be this time?" Kidomaru asked

Ogron thought for a moment and made his decision.

"Anagan, you keep them busy while we go on ahead, I know with your speed that you'll be able to take them out easily" Ogron said

"Of course, Ogron" Anagan said

Anagan stopped and looked over towards his opponents.

"Looks like one of them decided to stay behind again" Kiba said

"This is fast so it's only natural that one who should stay behind should stay behind should also be very fast" Shikamaru said

"I'm not staying behind! I need to get to Sasuke!" Naruto said

"I wasn't talking about you, you moron" Shikamaru said

"Grr…forget it I'll force my way through!" Naruto said

Naruto then charged at Anagan head on.

"Naruto wait!" Bloom said

Anagan smirked. Taking the blonde out would be a piece of cake. Naruto would then use his signature jutsu.

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu"

Naruto made 50 clones and they charged at him; fists ready.

"Gotta admit that this kid has a crap load of chakra but having a large amount of chakra doesn't mean that you will win" Anagan thought

Anagan then charged and rammed right through all of the clones, causing them to disperse. He then looked up and saw Naruto and another clone with a rasengan. He dodged it easily and kicked his back causing him to fall back towards his group.

"You're too slow kid" Anagan said

Shikamaru watched and saw that this guy could move faster than the eye could see.

"Bloom" Shikamaru said

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Bloom asked

"You'll need to stay behind and fight this guy. You're the only one who's fast enough to keep up with him" Shikamaru said

"I understand" Bloom said

Flora then stepped forward.

"No, leave this guy to me" Flora said

"Flora, only someone with equal speed can take him on" Neji said

"Yeah, let Bloom take him on" Choji said

"I can stop his speed. If I can manipulate the earth that he stands on then he won't have much room to run around and strike" Flora said

"Flora? Are you sure?" Bloom asked

"Yes, please leave this one to me. The rest of you must go on ahead" Flora said

"Alright, Flora, we'll leave him to you then. Everyone else move out" Shikamaru said

The group then left Flora behind to get Sasuke. Anagan was about to run after them but couldn't move. He looked down and saw some mud holding him down. He then saw that the young senju had her hands on the ground.

"She stopped me from chasing after them with an earth style jutsu" Anagan said

Flora then used another jutsu.

"Wind style: Deep breath jutsu"

Inhaled and then exhaled. A strong wind blew when she exhaled and hit Anagan. He was sent back a meter due to the power of the wind jutsu.

Anagan managed to land on his feet and looked at his opponent.

"Not bad, girlie" Anagan said

Flora was about to cast another jutsu but Anagan was faster and was in front of Flora instantly and a roundhouse kick to her stomach sent through several trees and her back slammed against a bigger tree.

"I didn't even have time wave any signs. He's really fast. Maybe Bloom should've handled this instead" Flora said

The tan ninja then shook her head.

"No! I can't think like that! I volunteered to take him on. I need keep him busy" Flora thought

Flora stood up and looked around to see if he was anywhere nearby. She then heard him coming and looked over to see that he was approaching her at top speed.

"Gotta slow him down" Flora said

The tan ninja brought some kunai with explosive tags threw them on the ground in front of him. They exploded and sent Anagan back a couple of feet but he landed on his feet.

"That was a surprise trick you pulled there but it won't be enough" Anagan said

He started to run at her again. Flora had an idea on how to stop him this time and used a jutsu that would knock him off balance.

"Earth style: Mud wave"

The ground started go up and down like the ocean does at a beach. This proved to be effective because Anagan was knocked in the air after tripping over wavy ground. Flora then took this time to change the battlefield.

"Water style: Overflowing flood"

She released a large amount of water and covered the entire area in water. there was at 20 inches of water around them. Anagan managed to land on his feet and was now standing on top of the water. The water was wavy but he could keep his balance.

"With this much water it won't be easy to move at my top speed. This girl changed the area into a water battlefield to throw me off" Anagan said

Flora was now going on the offensive and made the next move.

"Water style: Water wave"

The tan ninja released a strong wave of water. Anagan dodged the attack easily. He then ran at her with more stable footing and Flora had not time to put her guard and got hit with a strong punch. She regained her balance quickly though.

"You really thought that I could be stopped by water. I won't be able to go at full speed but I can still b fast enough to hit you" Anagan said

He then jumped and delivered a powerful kick that caused a big splash. He realized that the girl was no longer there. She had managed to escape by going underwater.

"She escaped by going underwater. Clever" Anagan said

Flora was swimming under the water and believe that she would be safe but she underestimated Anagan.

"She made things easier" Anagan said

The sound ninja then slammed his palm on the water.

"Lightning style: Super watt jutsu"

A strong electric current was released in the water and Flora got shocked by the electricity. She then created a hole and all the water went down like it does in a drain.

"You thought you could beat me, but you were wrong" Anagan said

Anagan then charged at her with top speed again. Flora was actually a step ahead of him.

"Earth style: great mud river"

The ground under him changed into a muddy river. This actually shocked him.

"That's the third hokage's jutsu!" Anagan thought

Flora wasn't done yet.

"Earth style: Earth dragon bomb"

A dragon came out of the river and shot some mud bombs at him and he was not able to recover from losing his balance in time and took the hits.

Flora then created some shuriken out of flower petals and threw them at Anagan and took the hits and he was knocked towards the same tree that Flora was slammed against.

Flora panted a little bit because she was still recovering from some of the damage she took earlier.

Anagan then got up and spoke to Flora.

"I never would've guessed that you would two jutsu that the third hokage had" Anagan said

Anagan had black marking all over him. His curse mark had been activated.

"I never thought I would've been forced to use my curse mark. I don't remember the last time I had to use it" Anagan said

Flora looked at him in horror. She wasn't afraid of him because of the curse mark. She was more afraid for Bloom since she received a cursed mark from Orochimaru too.

"Now then let's continue" Anagan said

Anagan then ran at her and she got hit by a powerful kick before she can even blink. She was flying back several feet.

"He's even faster now" Flora said

Anagan was charging at her again and he managed to get several more hits in and knocked her away towards another tree.

Flora was struggling to get up but she managed to stand up.

"He's only using taijutsu, so I just need to use something that can guard well against him, I might have an idea" Flora thought

Anagan then charged at her and hit with a punch. Flora's dispersed and a log was in her place.

"A substitution jutsu" Anagan said

Flora then put her plan in action.

"Earth style: Stone box"

Both of them were now trapped inside a stone box and it was pitch black inside the box too.

"You think this will help you?" Anagan asked

"I don't think it will help; I know it will help" Flora said

Flora then casted her jutsu.

"Wind style: petal twister"

A small tornado with sharp petal appeared and Anagan started getting cut up and since there was not much space he couldn't exactly dodge them either. He felt the wall and would try to use lightning style to break free.

"Water style: Water wave"

Flora unleashed a water wave jutsu and filled the box up with water.

"You didn't learn your listen from last time did you?" Anagan asked

"Lightning style: super thunderbolt"

A thunderbolt shocked Flora and she was starting to feel the damage hurt more and more.

She then summoned another petal twister and Anagan got cut up even more and the stone box broke and both of them were on the ground. Flora's hair came undone, but she didn't care about that right now. She managed to get up slowly and pants heavily.

Anagan also got up and Flora saw horror right in front of her eyes. Anagan's skin was red and there was two slightly curved horns on his head.

"Well kid, you've impressed by lasting this long against me. I need to go into second state just to deal with you" Anagan said

"There's another version of the curse mark?" Flora thought

Anagan was right in front of her before she could even blink once and kicked her to a tree. She coughed up some blood from the power move. She was then hit by a power wind punch and lightning kick. He then surrounded himself with fire and tackled her hard.

Anagan chuckled. Beating her down like this was oddly satisfying for him. Flora opened her eyes and saw some flowers not too far from her.

"Sis" Flora muttered

FLASHBACK

Flora's oldest sister, Crystal Senju, was showing her something incredible. The ability to create nature, which was something that was called wood style.

"Flora, Wood style, was attempted to be mastered by other shinobi many times. The ones that are most capable of using wood style are those with a strong will and someone who has a close connection to nature. We are from the Senju clan" Crystal said

Flora's other older sister, Miele, jumped in too.

"Flora, you might have the potential to master wood style. You love nature just as much as we do, so we believe that your close connection to it will help you master wood style" Miele said

"You really think I can master wood style?" Flora asked

Both of her sisters nodded.

Flora's father Yamato came in too.

"I truly believe that you will master wood style and become just as good at using as the first hokage" Yamato said

Flora then promised and trained everyday to master this new jutsu.

FLASHBACK OVER

Flora now knew what she must do in order to win. She needs to use her new power.

Anagan saw her get up again and smirked.

"You can't beat me, give up!" Anagan said

Flora ignored him and used another jutsu. Anagan rushed towards her. Flora weaved her signs faster.

"Wind style: Great blowback"

Anagan was thrown back several feet.

"It's now or never" Flora muttered

She then weaved new signs.

Anagan recovered and saw her weaving some signs. He noticed that they were different from before.

He was about to charge at her but something stopped him and started to restrain him. He looked down and was shocked to see that it was wood.

"Wood?! Impossible!" Anagan yelled.

Anagan then looked over and saw that his opponent was the one that was controlling the wood.

"She can use wood style?! That's not possible! Grr…whatever, I can still kill her with my speed" Anagan thought.

Anagan managed to break the wood off and rushed towards her with blinding speed. Flora made a dome wall and blocked his attack.

"Her wood style is growing fast. She can cast jutsu before I can even get to her with my top speed" Anagan thought

Anagan jumped back to avoid getting caught but the next spot he landed on was a trap and entangled by tree roots.

"This entire forest is my advantage over you" Flora said

Anagan couldn't break out of this one since they were too strong to break. Only his head was remaining while the rest of him was covered in tree roots.

"Goodbye" Flora said

"Wood style: Tree bind eternal burial"

Anagan's entire body was now inside the tree and Anagan's entire body was crushed and he was killed instantly.

Flora fell to her knees and fainted because the fight was more intense than what she was used to and all the damage she took during that battle too.


	20. Bloom vs Ogron

The remaining sound ninja were still on their way to the hide out where Orochimaru was. But they still had some problems with the leaf ninja that were chasing after them. Three members had stayed behind to deal with them, but they found themselves facing off against one opponent at a time.

"We still haven't shaken them off yet" Sakon said

"Yes, and we still have a long way to go until we reach the hideout. We can't let them discover where the hideout is" Kidomaru said

Ogron thought for a moment. He was one of the strongest sound ninja in the sound village.

"I'll keep them busy. You keep going towards the hideout" Ogron said

Tayuya was the first to object.

"You can't stay behind! We need you here. You're one of the strongest sound ninja" Tayuya said

"That's exactly why I must stay. I can keep them busy" Ogron said

"Well, he is the strongest in our group right now" Ukon said

They came to an agreement that Ogron would stay back and take care of the remaining leaf shinobi.

The remaining leaf ninja saw that Ogron had stopped and was facing them.

"This guy stopped to buy his team some time" Shikamaru said

"We'll have to power our way through him then" Naruto said

"That didn't work on the last guy and I highly doubt that will work on this guy either" Shikamaru said

Neji made the decision to go forward and try to take care of him.

"I'll take care of him" Neji said

Ogron saw the Hyuuga running at him with hands ready to strike.

"He's a member of the Hyuuga clan. Which means he can also use the gentle fist" Ogron said

"Gentle fist"

The gentle fist landed a hit, but something wasn't right. Neji noticed it right away.

"What is this? I hit him with the gentle fist but…It's like it didn't affect him" Neji thought

Ogron looked at Neji with a confident smirk.

"You have some powerful chakra there. Let me show you some of my chakra" Ogron said

The redheaded man surrounded his right hand with chakra and aimed a punch at the Hyuuga genius. Neji crossed his arms to block it. But Ogron broke through his guard completely and sent him flying back.

"No way!" Naruto said

Bloom jumped up and caught Neji and made sure they landed safely.

"Neji, are you ok?" Bloom asked in concern.

Neji managed to recover from that heavy blow.

"Yeah, thanks, Bloom" Neji responded

Bloom then started using her medical ninjutsu to heal Neji.

"Looks we'll have power through him after. Leave it to me!" Choji said

Choji started to bloat up.

Ogron observed this and smirked.

"A member of the Akimichi clan huh? Well this should be interesting" Ogron thought.

"Ninja art: Expansion jutsu"

Choji then retracted all of his limbs and his head into his clothing. Ogron compared it to a turtle retracting into its shell.

"Human boulder"

Choji started rolling towards Ogron. The sound ninja kept smirking.

Shikamaru noticed something about the man's strategy.

"Something's not right here. This guy could've easily dodged our attacks. But for some reason he prefers to take a hit instead. Why does he want to get hit by us?" Shikamaru thought

Ogron grabbed the rolling Choji. He was being pushed back by Choji's strength.

"Way to go, Choji!" Kiba cheered

Akamaru barked in agreement to his master.

Neji was using his Byakugan and saw a revelation. What he was seeing was that Ogron was absorbing some of Choji's chakra and putting it into his own body.

"This guy can absorb chakra. That must be why he's not dodging any attacks we throw at him. From the looks of it, this guy grows stronger the more chakra he absorbs. That explains why the gentle fist didn't work on him. He absorbed the chakra he took from the gentle fist" Neji thought

"Choji! Get away from that guy now!" Neji shouted

Orgon punched the rolling Choji and the round ninja was sent flying backwards. Shikamaru went over to his best friend to see if he was ok.

"You ok, Choji?" Shikamaru asked

Choji managed to get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this guy is strong" Choji said

Neji then started to explain to everyone about his ability. Everyone found it troubling that such an ability even existed.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Naruto asked

Bloom, who just finished healing Neji and Choji, looked at him for a moment. She knew what she had to do.

The young redhead walked and stood in front of the rest of her friends.

"Leave him to me" Bloom said

Shikamaru tried to convince her to not fight him on her own, explaining that facing this kind of enemy with this type of ability was too dangerous to face alone.

"Don't fight him alone! Now that we know what his ability is, we can work together to take him down" Shikamaru said

Bloom looked at him and started to remind him about the mission.

"Remember our mission is to bring Sasuke back to the village. I know about this guy's ability and I know the risk. But all of you must move ahead because if you don't, you'll lose sight of the sound ninja. Don't worry, I'll beat this guy and catch up to all of you soon" Bloom said

Neji started to think that Bloom might be the only one capable of beating him.

"Out of all of us, she has the best chance against him. Let's leave it to her" Neji said

Naruto was about to object because he didn't want his sister to get hurt but when he thought back to the time where she managed to defeat him in sparring match right before the chunin exams, he realized that he needs to trust in her strength.

"Yeah, let's let her take care of this clown" Naruto said

The other ninja left, and Bloom stopped Ogron from attacking them by throwing a kunai. The redheaded man deflected it with a kunai of his own.

"So, I'll be taking on a little girl? How disappointing" Ogron said

"It's safe to assume that ninjutsu would just be absorbed by this guy, I'm not the best at genjutsu either and taijutsu is risky because he could grab me and start absorbing my chakra. Genjutsu and Taijutsu will probably the most effective but I may have to resort to using ninjutsu too" Bloom thought

Ogron decided to go first and aimed a punch at her. Bloom saw him coming and quickly dodged it. She then saw him surround his fist in fire and aimed more punches at her, she managed to evade ever punch that was being aimed at her. He then switched to using kicks but those were dodged as well.

"This girl's good. She's able to read my movements and dodge them perfectly. It's like facing an Uchiha with the sharingan" Ogron thought

The redhead decided to charge at him and aimed a punch at his midsection. He sidestepped to dodge it. He was about to elbow her, but she managed to counter his elbow attack with her knee. She then tried to elbow his chest but Ogron crossed his arms to block it.

Bloom then performed an axe kick and the intense physical strength in that kick was strong enough to force her opponent to uncross his arms. She did another axe kick and he was sent flying after getting hit in the chin.

Ogron got up and looked at her with a glare.

"This girl is quite skilled. She's not an ordinary ninja that's for sure. Well then I better go ahead use some ninjutsu" Ogron thought

Ogron then weaved some signs and was ready to launch his jutsu.

"Fire style: Majestic flame demon"

A giant fire lion was crafted and was then launched towards Bloom. The redhead was quite surprised to see a powerful fire jutsu like that. She already knew what to do.

"Water style: Two headed water dragon"

A dragon with two heads made out of water appeared and it slammed into the fire lion. The clashing of fire and water caused some steam to form in the air. Ogron couldn't tell where his opponent was but what he didn't know was that his opponent could see him clearly even thick steam.

"I'll attack as soon as this steam clears up" Ogron said

The sound ninja then felt a punch in his stomach causing him to lose his breath.

He was then kicked in the side and was sent backwards by at least two meters.

"How can she see where I am?" Ogron asked

The steam cleared and his opponent was visible again.

Ogron was left with no other choice. He activated his curse mark and it spread through out his whole body.

"It's been a very long time since I had to use my curse mark. You have my respect. Not many shinobi were able to force me to use this" Ogron said

Bloom kept her composure. She knew what the curse mark can do to someone. She didn't want to rely on such a power.

"That reminds me, you got a curse mark from lord Orochimaru too, didn't you?" Ogron asked

"So what?" Bloom asked

"Why not simply allow that power to fuse with you? You would be 10 times stronger than you are now. Let the curse mark take you over and you will get the power you desire the most" Ogron said

"I don't want to rely on such an evil power that I didn't even ask for in the first place. I don't want to become something that I'm not. I'll gain my own strength without relying on this evil thing" Bloom said

"Well then looks like I have no choice but to kill you then. Lord Orochimaru will be quite disappointed but there's not much I can do" Ogron said

Ogron then started to charge at her with intense flames surrounding his body. She managed to dodge his attack in time, but he thrusted his hand out and a massive heatwave of fire was released. She was hit by the intense heat and it left severe burns.

She was on her hands and knees panting.

"How did that feel? Wasn't that power amazing? That was the power of my curse mark! The same power that you're trying to suppress" Ogron asked

Ogron then noticed that the burns that he gave to his opponent were disappearing. The young Uzumaki had surrounded herself with green chakra.

"So you're a medical ninja. Good to know. The more chakra I sap out of you the stronger I'll get" Ogron said

Bloom stood up and faced her foe again. She never thought how much she relied on her ninjutsu to get herself out of trouble. Not being able to use it at all was a challenge.

Ogron gave her an evil smirk.

"Lord Orochimaru informed me that your specialty is ninjutsu. Too bad your jutsu won't work on me" Ogron said

Ogron charged at her again. Bloom knew that using taijutsu wouldn't be a good idea since the sound ninja had coated himself in fire. She had no choice but to use ninjutsu.

"Water style: Liquid bullet"

Bloom spit out a giant ball of water at her opponent. Ogron smirked and stopped charging and held his hands out to absorb the jutsu. The water went right into his hands and he felt stronger.

"It looks like your nothing without your ninjutsu" Ogron said

Ogron then grabbed her by the neck and started to squeeze her.

"I'll choke the life out of you" Ogron said

She then smirked. The redhead disappeared in a puff of smoke and fire appeared in her place and consumed Ogron. The surprise was so unexpected that he didn't even have time to absorb it. The jutsu did do so significant damage.

The sound ninja was down on one knee.

"A fire style shadow clone. Not bad. I didn't have time to absorb the jutsu. She must've created that clone when I changed my focus on her water jutsu so I could absorb it" Ogron said

The young Uzumaki now knew that if a technique was fast enough or unpredictable then it would work. If her opponent isn't prepared for a technique, then he could get hit by it.

Bloom then released some hot steam in the air causing the temperature to rise. Ogron started to sweat when he felt the temperature rise.

"It's getting hot here. It must be this steam" Ogron said

Ogron then felt his body light up on fire. Ogron simply used his chakra and the temperature was back to normal.

Bloom was surprised that her genjutsu was ineffective.

"A genjutsu at that level won't take me down" Ogron said

Ogron then released another fire jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire fists"

Giant hands of fire appeared, and they were headed towards her. Bloom managed to dodge the first hand but the second managed to punch her hard and send her into a tree.

"Hm, you're seem to be out of tricks. I was starting to enjoy this too. Oh well, all fun must come to an end" Ogron said

The young Uzumaki threw some Kunai at the redheaded man but he deflected them with ease. He then saw that kunai had some paper bombs on them and they exploded.

Bloom was panting heavily. This fight was truly challenging. She was also repairing some of the damage that she received from Ogron.

She then sensed some evil chakra and looked over towards the smoke that was caused by the paper bombs. When it cleared she wasn't sure what she was looking at. Ogron had undergone a physical transformation. His skin was red and had two red horns sticking out of his head.

"I never thought you would actually force me to go into the second state of the curse mark" Ogron said

"That's what the curse mark's second state can do to you?!" Bloom thought in shock

Ogron charged and hit Bloom with a burning punch that caused some intense pain and left a bad burn as well. She was knocked out and fainted for a second and she managed to get back up after regaining some strength.

Ogron then grabbed her by the throat and started to absorb her chakra.

"I'll suck you dry" Ogron said

At the same time her neck was getting burned. She then started to feel that her curse mark was trying to take over, but she managed to hold it back from taking over. She then thought of an idea.

"Water style: Hydraulic pressure"

She spit out high pressure of water and that sent her flying backwards and she managed to land on her feet. Her hair had come undone, but she didn't care about that right now.

She then saw that Ogron was charging at her again. She needed to keep stop him from getting closer even if it was for a moment.

"Water style: River current shockwave"

Bloom sent some water rushing at him. Ogron then dodged it which was something that Bloom was not expecting.

"Hold on, why did he dodge it? He can absorb chakra, so he could've easily just nullified it and absorbed into his body" Bloom thought

Ogron then kicked her towards a large tree and that caused her to cough up some blood. She then slid down and landed on her stomach, but she managed to slowly get back up. She needed to find out why he didn't absorb her jutsu. She needed to put that to the test. She saw that Ogron was going to release a massive jutsu.

"Fire style: Majestic flame formation"

A tsunami of fire was sent her way and she sensed that a large amount of his chakra was used in this technique. She needed to counter this jutsu quickly though.

"Water style: Tsunami shockwave"

The young Uzumaki released a tsunami of water and it managed to extinguish and overpower the large fire jutsu. Ogron then absorbed the water jutsu. Bloom then sensed that the chakra that he used in that fire style was back. Now for that test that she wanted to do.

"Fire style: Dragon flame bomb"

A sea of fire was released from Bloom's mouth and Ogron dodged the jutsu.

"He dodged. That could only mean one thing. He can absorb chakra and place it in his own body, but there appears to be a limit to how much chakra he can absorb. It's probably dangerous for him to absorb more chakra than he's capable of. Which means right now…ninjutsu will work on him without the risk of him absorbing it and making him stronger" Bloom thought

Bloom was almost out of chakra though and she only had enough to heal her wounds.

"Looks like I'll have to resort to the training that Guy put me through" Bloom thought

FLASHBACK

Bloom met up with Guy with a request.

"Guy-sensei, I would like to learn the eight gates" Bloom thought

Guy looked at her in surprise and then he put on a serious face.

"Why would you want to learn the eight gates? You already have some powerful ninjutsu in your arsenal" Guy said

"I want to increase my skill and healing power. I only need access to the second gate" Bloom said

Guy seemed to be deeply moved and agreed to teach her the eight inner gate formation. Of course, he saw that she had the potential to open more gates. The training proved to be hard, but it was successful. Bloom had ending up being able to open 5 gates. She had access to five gates.

FLASHBACK OVER

The young Uzumaki knew that this would cause her some pain, but she needed to defeat this guy here and now.

Ogron knew he couldn't attack her recklessly. He guessed that she probably caught on to the limit of how much chakra he can absorb. He then saw that his opponent was doing something strange. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What is she doing?" Ogron thought

Bloom started to surround herself in green chakra to heal her wounds and then started to unleash the gates.

"First gate, gate of opening, open"

"Second gate, gate of rest, open"

"Third gate, gate of life, open"

Ogron then saw that the redhead's skin changed color from porcelain to red.

"Has she activated the second state of the curse mark?...No this is something different. But what is it?" Ogron thought

He then saw the air around her started to vibrate. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that this wasn't good.

"Fourth gate, gate of pain, open!"

"Fifth gate, gate of closing, open!"

Ogron then noticed that she had released more chakra than before.

"What's going on here? Her chakra was almost completely drained a moment ago but now she somehow has more! She didn't absorb any chakra from me so how?!" Ogron asked

Ogron decided to end this quickly and charged at her with his fire armor active. He tried to punch her, but she disappeared instantly. He was shocked because her speed suddenly increases drastically. He then received kick to the jaw that sent him hurling in the sky.

"I didn't even see her! Her speed is greater than before, and her strength has increased as well. She managed to bypass my fire style armor. What kind of jutsu is this" Ogron thought

Ogron then felt himself receiving blow after blow. It was impossible to defend himself against someone who was now much faster than he was. He couldn't even keep track of her movements either.

"You're finished" Bloom claimed

Using her full power, she performed that hidden lotus and smashed right into Ogron and slammed into the ground hard.

There was a big crater from the result of the attack. Bloom was panting heavily. She had already healed the muscles that she tore during her attack. Ogron was on the ground and his curse mark deactivated. There was a hole in chest and his heart had been crushed. Ogron was killed and Bloom could rest easy now that she had defeated such a powerful foe.

She then leaned her head against a tree and passed out from exhaustion.


	21. Bloom's cursed form

The Sasuke retrieval mission ended in a failure but the bright side is that the team were able to take out some of Orochimaru's most powerful ninja. Everyone included in the mission were badly hurt. The one who was hurt the least was Shikamaru.

Orochimaru was happy that Sasuke came to him of his own free will. But there was something that he wanted, and he was going to get it.

"Kabuto, I'm gonna need your help with this next mission" Orochimaru said

"I'd be happy to help, Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto replied

"Good because I want someone else to be here along with Sasuke" Orochimaru said

"Who would that be?" Kabuto asked

"Bloom Uzumaki" Orochimaru said

IN THE LEAF VILLAGE

Bloom was still recovering from her mission and opening 5 of the 8 gates really took a toll on her. She understood why it was classified as a forbidden jutsu. She had some time off and was spending most of that time at home. She was mostly better, but she still needed some time before she could go on missions again.

She then heard a voice call out to her, it sounded like Orochimaru.

"Come to me, child" Orochimaru whispered

Bloom gasps as she felt her curse mark starting to spread throughout her body. She started groan in pain and started to sweat a lot. She was doing all she could to suppress it but in her current condition she didn't have much strength to suppress the curse mark on her own.

"Daphne" Bloom muttered

Powering through the pain, she managed to get up and went into her sister's room. She saw that she was sleeping peacefully.

Orochimaru could see everything that Bloom was seeing thanks to her curse mark. He started to chuckle evilly.

"Good idea, Bloom, your big sister can be your first victim. Kill her and prove your loyalty to me" Orochimaru said

Bloom then grabbed a kunai and she was positioning it over her sister's head. Her hand was shaking, she was trying to stop herself from doing it but she was still weak from her battle with Ogron.

"Sis! Wake up!" Bloom said

Daphne groaned and opened her eyes to see that her sister was over her with a kunai. Her eyes went wide and rolled out of bed just in time to dodge it. She looked at her sister in shock. She wondered why bubbly little sister had just tried to kill her. But she got a closer look at her and saw that her sister's curse mark was active. She also saw that her sister's right eye looked like a snake and her eye was also bright yellow.

"Bloom's curse mark activated. But how? A sealing jutsu was placed on that to stop it from spreading" Daphne thought

She also saw that her sister was breathing heavily and was shaking. The older Uzumaki realized that her sister was trying to fight the effects of the curse mark.

She then saw her charge at her. She managed to parry her and disarm her. Daphne's fingertips on her left hand glowed blue and touched her sister's curse mark and managed to suppress it again. She then caught her sister before she hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" Daphne asked in concern.

The redhead breathed heavily for a moment before responding.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Bloom said

"Bloom what happened to you?" Daphne asked

"I was trying to go to sleep for the night but…then I heard the voice of Orochimaru" Bloom said

"Orochimaru? Are you sure?" Daphne asked

Her sister nodded.

"And then my curse mark activated. I was going to wake you up so you could seal it again. But as soon as I entered your room. I no longer had control over my body" Bloom said

"It's good thing you woke me up before then" Daphne said

Daphne then became concerned about something else though.

"Bloom's curse mark seems to be different though. The one that he gave her probably allows him to spy on the hidden leaf. He can use his chakra to control her movements. Although it appears that people with a strong enough will can resist its control to some degree. We need to remove this curse mark completely" Daphne thought

Naruto then appeared after hearing all the commotion.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked in tired tone.

"It's Bloom's curse mark" Daphne said

Naruto was confused about that.

"Curse mark? What about it?" Naruto asked

"Orochimaru wants Bloom" Daphne said

Naruto's eyes were shocked for a moment but then his expression changed to anger.

"NO WAY! It was bad enough that he took Sasuke but now he wants Bloom?!" Naruto asked

"Bloom's curse mark is much worse than the others" Daphne said

"What do you mean it's worse?" Naruto asked

"Orochimaru is able to control Bloom's body with the curse mark he gave her. She managed to wake up me just before she was about to kill me with a kunai. Orochimaru was about to kill me using Bloom as his puppet" Daphne said

Naruto was shaking in anger. He really hated the snake Sanin and he was going to beat him to a pulp the next time he would see him.

"THAT ROTTEN BASTARD!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto calm down! I managed to suppress the curse mark for now, but I don't know for how long" Daphne said

"We just need to take down Orochimaru!" Naruto said

"Taking him down won't be easy. Remember he's one of the legendary Sanin" Daphne said

"Then what are we supposed to do?! Huh?! Just let Orochimaru use her?!" Naruto asked

"What we need to do is find a way to get rid of it completely. Sealing it won't be good enough. He can undo the seal and take control of her. But if we can get rid of it completely then we can stop him from using her" Daphne said

"Ok and how are supposed to do that?" Naruto asked

"I'm not sure yet. I'll visit the hokage in morning and see what if she knows anything that could help" Daphne said

The next morning, Daphne went to Tsunade and told her what had occurred last night in their apartment. The slug princess had a troubled look on her face.

"This kind of curse mark will be tricky to deal with. It's possible that he's trying lure her to his hideout. Most likely to make her a future vessel" Tsunade said

"Is there a way to get rid of it? Suppressing it won't be enough" Daphne said

Tsunade thought for a moment. She had never come across this kind of curse mark before.

"I'll have to do a little research in order to understand how it works and then I can see what kind of jutsu to use it that will get rid of it. In the meantime, keep an eye on her. If it activates then seal it again" Tsunade said

At that moment, someone entered the Hokage's office. It was an elder looking man with bandages covering the left side of his face, he was wearing a kimono type of clothing. He also had a cane with him.

Daphne knew who it was instantly.

"Danzo" Daphne said

"Pardon the intrusion, but I overheard that Bloom Uzumaki received a curse mark that allows Orochimaru to control her movements" Danzo said

"Right, we're discussing on a way to completely erase it from Bloom" Tsunade said

"Tsunade, that kind of curse mark can't be erased. There is a much simpler solution" Danzo said

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked

"Kill the girl" Danzo said

Both women's eyes went wide in both shock and horror. Tsunade then got angry at the old man that made such an outrageous suggestion.

"There's no way we're killing her!" Tsunade said

"But if Orochimaru gets a hold of her then the village could be put in danger. Not to mention that she's considered to be a prodigy ninja. If she sides with Orochimaru then village will suffer greatly" Danzo said

"Bloom will stay here! And I will find a way to erase that curse mark! If that's all you came here to say then get the hell out of my office!" Tsunade said

Danzo left the office. He stood outside of the office and one of his ROOT anbu approached him, waiting for orders.

"Gather up a group of anbu and kill Bloom Uzumaki. While you're at it, make sure you take Musa Uchiha's sharingan" Danzo said

"Yes sir" The anbu said

Bloom was being visited by her two teammates. They were concerned about her. She told them what had happened, and they were not expecting to hear what the curse mark could also do.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find a solution" Musa said

"Yeah, have some faith" Flora said

Bloom smiled and thanked her friends for being there for here. She then sensed some unfamiliar chakra. There were several targets of charka that she was sensing. They were surrounding the apartment.

"There's several people surrounding the building" Bloom said

Musa was not expecting her to say that, but then again, Bloom was a sensory type. She used her sharingan and saw that what Bloom said was true.

"There are several targets here" Musa said

"But why?" Flora asked

They heard the sound steel against the door, and it was sliced to pieces. The three of them saw that they were anbu.

"Anbu? What are they doing here?" Flora said

The first anbu ran towards Bloom with a sword ready. Musa's eyes went wide in horror.

"They're after Bloom!" Musa thought

Musa got in front of Bloom and blocked the sword strike with a kunai.

"What's the meaning of this?! Why are you trying to attack my friend?" Musa asked

The anbu didn't respond and tried to power his way through her but Musa gave more resistance.

More of them entered the apartment and tried attack her. Flora responded with a jutsu.

"Wood style: Dome wall"

Flora crafted a wooden dome just in time. Musa managed to push the anbu back and behind Flora and now all three of them were behind the dome wall.

"What's going on? Why are anbu here? And why are they going after Bloom?" Musa asked in frustration

"That dome wall won't hold for long. We need to escape through a window" Bloom said

Bloom was weakened right now because Orochimaru's chakra was disrupting her own. She's not in the best condition to fight right now.

Musa had her friend get on her back and the three of them managed to escape through a window.

The Anbu managed to break the dome wall and saw that they were gone.

"They're gone" The anbu captain said

A female Anbu, who was second in command, gave out the order to search the village.

The three of them were hiding in some trees in the training grounds. Bloom apologized to them.

"I'm sorry you two, I would like to help you fight but I can't really fight right now" Bloom said

"Don't worry about it, we understand" Flora said

"We'll keep you safe" Musa said

In the middle of the village Hinata was walking around seeing if there was anything that she could do during her off time. She then noticed some anbu racing around the village.

"Anbu? Is there trouble in the village?" Hinata thought

She then overheard something they were saying.

"Bloom Uzumaki isn't here either. Let's try the outskirts of the village" The anbu captain said

Hinata was not expecting that. The anbu was after her friend? But why?

Hinata was starting to have a bad feeling about this. She ran into another group of her friends. There was Sakura, Ino, Tenten and a girl named Roxy, who was wearing a teal green dress and green spats. Her magenta hair was in a ponytail and was being held up by a green bow.

"Hi Hinata" Ino said

Hinata snapped out of her thought process and greeted them.

"Oh, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Roxy" Hinata said

"What's wrong? You seem troubled" Sakura said

"I just saw a group of Anbu running around the village" Hinata said

"So, what? The anbu do that to keep the village safe" Tenten said

"But I overheard that they were looking for Bloom" Hinata said

That caught everyone's attention.

"Looking for Bloom? Why?" Roxy said

"I don't know, but I'm thinking about searching for them too" Hinata said

"Let's search together" Sakura said

"They went to search the outskirts of the village" Hinata said

"Let's try the training ground" Tenten said

"Yeah and let's try her apartment if she isn't at the training ground" Ino said

The girls arrived at the training ground. Hinata was using her Byakugan and saw that there three people in the forest area. Musa and Flora were there and looking after her.

"Musa, Flora" Hinata said

The two of them looked over and saw that it was their friends.

"Oh, hi girls" Flora said

"We thought you were anbu" Musa said

"So, they really are after you" Sakura said

"Yeah and they ambushed us when we were visiting Bloom at her home.

"But why are they chasing you?" Tenten asked

"We don't know, but right now, Bloom's condition has gotten worse. We've tried medical ninjutsu but it's not helping very much" Musa said

Sakura stepped forward and looked at her friend who was breathing heavily and looked like she was suffering from a fever.

"She's not well at all" Sakura said

"We should get her to the hospital" Ino said

"We can't, the anbu are looking for her and we need to find out why" Tenten said

"Those Anbu, I'm pretty sure they want to kill her" Musa said

The rest of the group was taken aback by that statement.

"Kill her? But why?" Hinata asked

"We're not sure. But they attacked us with an intent to kill" Flora said

Hinata then saw that there were several people approaching the area and saw that there some kunai and shuriken headed their way.

"Everyone, look out they found us" Hinata said

All of them managed to jump away in time and the group of genin were now face to face with the anbu.

"All of you, move aside, we're here for Bloom Uzumaki" The anbu captain said

"And what exactly do you want with her?" Roxy said

"That's none of your concern" Anbu captain said

"We're not letting you touch her" Flora said

The anbu captain was left with no choice.

"Restrain the other genin but don't kill them" Anbu captain ordered

They all charged at them.

"They're coming!" Ino said

"We need to protect her!" Roxy said

Ino made the first move against them.

"Ninja art: Mind destruction jutsu"

A few them started suffer from a splitting headache. Tenten took out her scroll and summoned a shower of shuriken. They were forced to dodge it. The ones that suffered from Ino's jutsu took the hit from the shuriken.

Roxy focused her chakra and attacked.

"Ninja art: Lion's rampage"

Roxy launched an aura of chakra that was in the shape of a lion. They were forced to dodge that too. One Anbu that was the air was taken by surprise after seeing Hinata was the air.

"Gentle fist!"

A hit in the stomach caused the anbu to fall back down and hit the ground. Another Anbu was about to land safely but Sakura managed to make it there before he landed.

"Cha!"

Sakura landed punch that sent the anbu flying back several meters.

Musa saw that there were still several of them left and fought too.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

A shower of fireballs was spit out at them. An anbu on the left responded quickly.

"Water style: Water wall"

A wall of water blocked Musa's attack.

An anbu then came and attacked with wind style.

"Wind style: wind blade"

A gust of wind was sent at them that would cause a major cut if it hits. Luckily Flora managed to respond in time.

"Earth style: Mud wall"

A wall of stone managed to block the wind blade.

Now there were even more anbu that showed up.

"There's too many of them" Sakura said

"Keep fighting! We have to make sure they don't get near Bloom" Musa said

Bloom then started to feel more pain and the curse mark spread throughout body again. The curse mark didn't stop there though. It changed her appearance and her skin color changed to red. Her nails grew longer and dragon like wings grew out of her back. She grew a long tail and horns. Her eyes changed to yellow.

The anbu then stopped attacked and backed away.

"Huh? Why are they stopping?" Tenten asked

Ino looked back and gasped. The other kunoichi looked back and were shocked to see that Bloom had transformed into some type of monster.

"B-Bloom?!" Sakura said in fright

The redhead just roared and breathed some fire at them, and everyone had to dodge it. The anbu then charged at her with their kunai ready. The cursed kunoichi looked at them as they came at her. She managed to knock them away with a swing of her tail.

Daphne and Tsunade managed to find what was needed to erase the seal. A ninja then came in and informed of something awful that was happening.

"Lady Tsunade there's some type of monster in training ground" The ninja said

"A monster?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, some anbu black ops are engaging it in combat right now" The ninja said

Tsunade then turned towards Daphne and asked her to investigate.

"Daphne, go to the training ground and see what kind of monster this is" Tsunade said

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" Daphne responded

Daphne rushed over towards the area where this monster was supposed to be and was shocked to see it. But what truly shocked her was the other kunoichi that were there with it.

"Bloom! Please stop!" Sakura begged

Daphne was shocked that this monster was her sister. She guessed that this was the result of her curse mark.

Bloom then rushed at them with her claws ready. Daphne jumped in and blocked it with a kunai. The other girls were relieved that they were saved from this nightmare.

"Daphne-sensei" Sakura said

"Are you all ok?" Daphne asked

"W-we're fine, but that monster is Bloom and we don't know what to do" Hinata said

The anbu captain got up and told her what should be done.

"That monster needs to die now!" The anbu said

Daphne responded immediately.

"There's no need to go that far. Leave everything to me" Daphne said

The monstrous Bloom took a deep breath and Daphne took that as a sign to back off quickly. This proved to be wise because the monster ninja breathed some fire that would've done some damage. The monster then released another fire attack and Daphne responded quickly with her own jutsu.

"Water style: Giant waterfall"

A giant ball of water clashed and overpowered the fire and consumed her sister. The monster was laying against the tree and Daphne had to take this time to finish it off without killing her. She placed her hand on her and released another jutsu.

"Lightning style: Super discharge"

A discharge of electricity shocked the creature and it was down and out. The woman made some more chakra on her fingertips and sealed the curse mark again. Bloom's other friends approached her and asked if she was ok.

"Is she ok?" Roxy asked

"She'll be fine, but I need all of you to step back. I have a jutsu that will get rid of this curse mark on her once and for all" Daphne said

She lied her sister down and performed the necessary hand signs that was necessary and placed her hand on Bloom's neck where the curse mark was.

"Curse removal"

Daphne then pulled and the curse mark was removed and is dissipated.

Orochimaru and Kabuto realized that their curse mark had been removed.

"So, they removed the seal. Quite an impressive feat since its very difficult to remove" Orochimaru said

"So, what should we do now? Should we target her again?" Kabuto asked

"No, we'll leave her alone for now. We'll have other opportunities" Orochimaru said

Bloom woke up and saw that her sister was there. She saw that she was in the hospital.

"Big sister?" Bloom said

Daphne hugged her. She was very relieved that she was ok.

"What happened?" Bloom asked

"Well the curse mark forced you into the second stage and you were going on a rampage. You didn't kill anyone though" Daphne said

"Oh, thank goodness, I was afraid that I hurt someone" Bloom said

Bloom remained in the hospital for a while, but she got many visitors and that made her happy. Once it was clear that her chakra was back to normal, she was discharged.

The anbu returned to Danzo and informed him on what happened and he told them to just keep an eye on her.

Naruto then came by to inform his sisters about something.

"Hey, Daphne, Bloom, can we talk" Naruto asked

The two of them nodded.

"Listen, I'm going to go on a training journey with pervy sage" Naruto said

"Naruto's going on a journey with Jiraiya?" Daphne thought

"You're leaving?" Bloom asked

Naruto nodded.

"When I heard what happened to you and realized that there was nothing I could've done, that made realize that I need to get stronger and pervy sage is the only one who can help me become stronger. So I'll be traveling with him for a while" Naruto said

"Knowing Jiraiya, you'll be gone for a long time. If this is something you really want to do then I can't exactly stop you" Daphne said

"We'll wish you luck and when you come back I'll be stronger" Bloom said

Naruto then bid his farewell to everyone and left with Jiraiya and would soon return after 3 years of training.


	22. The Akatsuki operation begins

Sakura was walking with Konohamaru and his team and she then heard a very familiar voice that she hadn't heard in three years

"Naruto Uzumaki is back!" Naruto announced

Jiraiya was still on the ground watch Naruto, who was standing on a pole, and told him to hurry up.

"C'mon Naruto we need to hurry up and go to the Hokage's office" Jiraiya said

"Alright, I'm coming" Naruto said

Naruto jumped down and looked around the village.

"Man, the leaf village hasn't changed one bit" Naruto said

The two of them went to the Hokage's office. They met up with Sakura along the way and he noted that Sakura was more violent than before. Jiraiya thought that Tsunade made a second version of herself.

Naruto entered the office with Jiraiya and that Tsunade was there.

"Grandma Tsunade" Naruto said

The hokage smiled and greeted him.

"Nice to see you again Naruto, you've grown a lot" Tsunade said

"Yeah and I'm stronger too" Naruto said

"We're just waiting for someone else to appear" Tsunade said

"Huh? Someone else?" Naruto said in confusion

The blonde boy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that no one was there. He felt another tap and turned to see that no one was there. As soon as he felt another tap he grabbed the hand touching him and turned around to see his younger sister, Bloom.

"Sis!" Naruto said

Naruto noticed that his sister had grown up quite a bit too. Her hair was no longer in pigtails, but it was put up in a side ponytail. She was wearing a purple top with a black skirt and black spats. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves. The one thing that caught his attention the most was that his sister had a green diamond on her forehead. His sister had also grown a foot or two after three years.

"Ah good, Bloom is here" Tsunade said

"Bloom was the person that we were waiting for" Tsunade said

"But why?" Naruto asked

"Well, she is a Jonin" Sakura said

Naruto was taken aback by this news.

"WHAT A JONIN?" Naruto asked in shock

"Well no surprise there. She's a tough ninja" Jiraiya said

Naruto lowered his head, sulking.

"Ah man, she's still stronger than me" Naruto said

It was then decided that Naruto and Sakura's teamwork will be tested. They managed to use a weakness that Kakashi has.

Naruto was then approached by someone else he hasn't seen in a long time, his older sister.

"Nicely done, Naruto" Daphne said

Naruto turned and saw that his other sister was still the same as before.

"Big sis! Wow you haven't changed at all" Daphne said

Daphne smiled. Her little brother hasn't really changed much either.

Bloom and Daphne found themselves alone. The redhead decided to bring up her worries.

"Sis, I'm worried" Bloom said

"Hm? About what?" Daphne asked

"From what you told me. The Akatsuki will soon be targeting Naruto. I've heard they are super strong too" Bloom said

Daphne thought of a response that'll put her sister at ease.

"It's true that the Akatsuki said that they'll be targeting Naruto when three years have passed. But this is the exact reason why everyone has been training so hard. A lot of our friends have become Chunin. You and Neji have made it to the rank of a Jonin. The alone has proved that you've gotten much stronger. We still need to be wary of them. But we now have the strength that we need to defend our loved ones" Daphne said

The blonde ninja then turned towards her sister.

"Remember, that it is believed that someone can get stronger when they are protecting someone. Everyone here will risk their lives to protect Naruto" Daphne said

A group of ninja have then been called to Hokage's office for a very important mission.

Naruto then saw Musa and he noticed that she had grown too. She had grown a couple of inches taller. Her hair was still in its traditional pigtails. She was wearing a crop top with the Uchiha crest on the back and was wearing some spats and was wearing high knee sandals.

"Musa? Is that you?" Naruto asked

Musa turned around and saw that it was Naruto.

"Ah! Naruto, it's been a long time" Musa said

"You look different" Naruto said

"So, do you, You've gotten taller" Musa said

Tsunade had called everyone some ninja here for an important mission.

"I just received word from the sand village. Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki" Tsunade said

Naruto was shocked to hear that Gaara had been kidnapped by this organization. Even though he was the Kazekage, he was still taken.

"Gaara was taken? We need to rescue him right now" Naruto said

"I'll be sending some worthy ninja to the sand village. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Musa and Daphne. Your mission is to go to the hidden sand village and then find out the location of Gaara" Tsunade said

"Alright! Let's get going!" Naruto said

The four of them left the village and went straight ahead to the sand village. It would take 3 days to get there but Naruto was determined to get there as soon as possible. Everyone was telling him to calm down but there was not much success with that.

"Well Musa, I must say that I'm glad that you were assigned to come along" Kakashi said

Musa turned to Kakashi and gave him a confusing look.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked

"If Naruto gets too riled up then you could use your genjutsu to calm down" Kakashi said

Daphne sweat dropped when she heard what Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, please don't encourage her to do something like that" Daphne said

"Well genjutsu would him calm down" Sakura said

"Sakura, please don't say such things" Daphne said

Temari had met with them at least halfway and they managed to make it to the Sand village in time. They've been informed that Kankuro had tried to rescue Gaara but ended getting badly poisoned by a member of the Akatsuki named Sasori.

Sakura used her experience as a medical ninja and managed to save Kankuro. She even created an antidote. Thanks to Kankuro, Pakkun managed to pick up Sasori's scent.

Kakashi and the rest went on to where the sent was. An old lady named Chiyo decided to accompany them since she felt responsible for her grandson, Sasori, being a member of the Akatsuki.

Meanwhile at the Leaf village, Tsunade thought it was better to send backup. She decided to send Team Guy as the backup and Bloom would be joining team guy on this mission as a medical ninja.

Of course, the Akatsuki were aware of the leaf shinobi move towards them and they had to distract them long enough until the tailed beast inside Gaara was extracted.

Team Guy were moving towards their destination. Bloom then started to sense someone approaching them.

"Someone's following us" Bloom said

Pakkun, who was leading them to where the scent was, also sniffed the enemy.

"I can smell the enemy, they're nearby" Pakkun said

Neji then used his Byakugan to see where their stalker was coming from. He saw that he was approaching them from behind.

"Behind us!" Neji said

They looked back and saw something tall and white pop out of the ground and it was approaching them at a high speed. They all jumped away, and it slammed into rock. When the dust cleared up, they saw it was a tall man with an Akatsuki cloak. The man looked like a shark and had blue skin and tall blue hair.

"You…Who are you?" Guy asked

The tall man looked offended that Guy didn't remember him at all. Bloom had the answer for that.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, a rogue ninja from the hidden mist and former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist" Bloom said

Kisame smirked, at least someone knew who he was.

"At least someone knows who I am, unlike the green beast over there. But perhaps beating within an inch of your life will jog your memory" Kisame said

Meanwhile the other group were approaching the hideout but Kakashi had them stop.

"Everyone stop!" Kakashi said

There was an opponent in front of them. It was Itachi Uchiha. Sakura didn't know who he was since she's never met him before.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked

Naruto growled lowly and responded.

"I know you…Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said

Sakura's eyes went wide when she heard that. This was the man that Sasuke wanted revenge on.

Musa looked at her other older brother sadly.

"Big brother" Musa said

The fight between the Akatsuki was about to begin.


	23. Team Guy vs Kisame

Team Guy was facing off against Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the Akatsuki. Neji had his Byakugan activated and saw that his chakra levels were off the charts.

"This guy has an unbelievable amount of chakra. I haven't seen anyone other than Naruto with this much chakra" Neji said

"That much huh?" Lee asked

Kisame kept the smirk on his face as he started his first attack. He threw his sword up in the air and did a hand sign.

"Water style: Exploding water shockwave"

The blue skinned man started to bloat up as he unleashed his jutsu.

"Be careful, he's coming" Bloom said

Kisame then released the water technique from his mouth and it was tsunami of water. The sword then came down and he caught it and laughed.

"Here I come" Kisame said

The giant water wave was coming down on them. All of them managed to dodge it just in time. Although the desert region that they were now in was completely flooded in water.

"A technique like this require a lot of chakra to use" Neji said

"That's not problem for him though. Considering how much chakra he has" Bloom said

Kisame controlled the water and made another wave.

Guy took the lead followed by the others. Kisame then appeared in front of them and swung his sword at Guy, but he managed to dodge before delivering a counterattack.

"Severe leaf hurricane"

A roundhouse kick connected with Kisame but the moment the kick made contact Kisame's body dissolved in water and the real one appeared behind him.

"Just a water clone" Guy said

The blue man then tried to attack Guy with the sword again but the taijustsu master dodged it again and then hollered out to Lee.

"Lee" Guy called

Lee then appeared in front of Kisame and kicked upwards.

"Leaf rising wind"

This move disarmed the sword from his grasp and when he landed, Neji took this time to strike.

"8 trigrams air palm"

Neji thrusted his hand forward with great speed and caused an air current that made contact with Kisame that was strong enough to push him back.

The Akatsuki member managed to reclaim his sword but he was caught off guard by a sudden water jutsu from Bloom.

"Water style: Water dragon missile"

A water dragon appeared from below Kisame and tried bite down on him, but he used his sword to stop it and punched the dragon and made it disperse. He used his sword to block a surprise spike ball from Tenten but he was surprised to see that it had a paper bomb on it.

"What?!" Kisame said

It exploded but Kisame managed to escape underwater just in time. Tenten grunted.

"Damn he got away" Tenten said

"Be careful he's right in front of us" Bloom said

Kisame slowly rose up out of the water.

"You and those brats really are troublesome" Kisame said

Lee then tried to attack with a weapon but Kisame broke it with his sword easily and knocked Lee back at the same time. The young taijutsu expert threw the broken weapon to the side since it was useless not. Tenten then tried sending some kunai with paper bombs attached to them. Kisame blocked it with his sword and the kunai exploded, but the shark man wasn't hurt at all.

"That sword is getting on my nerves" Tenten said

Neji then tried his gentle fist but it was useless when it was blocked by the sword.

Bloom decided it was her turn to attack and rushed at her opponent with great speed. Her fist was about to strike him, but the blue man used his sword to block it. However, he underestimated the brute strength of her punch. He was pushed back several meters. He used the sword to put on the breaks so he wouldn't fly back any further.

"Now what?" Lee asked

"That sword is a real issue, as long as he has it, we won't be able to land an attack" Neji said

"But disarming him won't be easy" Tenten said

Bloom tried to think of a way to really damage him. She looked around the terrain and there was nothing but water. Then an idea sparked in her head.

"I might have an idea" Bloom said

This caught the attention of team guy.

"An idea? You know what to do against this guy?" Lee asked

"It's just an idea but I believe it will do some damage against him" Bloom said

Bloom then started to tell them her plan on how to damage Kisame.

"A brilliant idea! Let's try it!" Guy said

"I'm with you all the way!" Lee said

Guy then charged at Kisame with a leaf hurricane, but it was blocked by the sword as expected. Lee then approached Kisame from the left side and Neji approached him from the right. Tenten was right behind him ready to attack. Lee then hit him with a dynamic entry and Neji was about to hit him with a gentle fist but Kisame pushed Guy back and blocked it with his sword.

Now it was Tenten's turn and she summoned some giant shuriken. Guy then backed off. The blue man was forced to jump up in order to evade the attack. He looked up and saw that the redheaded medical ninja was above him and she managed to land a strong punch that sent him back down and went underwater.

"Now everyone off the water!" Guy said

Guy, Neji, Lee and Tenten jumped on to some nearby rocks where they would be safe from the water. Bloom the did some signs and placed her hands on the water.

"Lightning style: Parabolic discharge"

Powerful lightning electrocuted the whole terrain of water and it gave Kisame a huge shock.

"They made me go underwater on purpose so they could hit me with lightning style!" Kisame thought

The lightning soon stopped. Kisame then came out of the water with some burn marks from the lightning jutsu.

"Quite a clever strategy, but it won't be enough" Kisame said

"Alright, let's do the same thing again!" Lee said

"Forget it, Lee. He's not gonna fall for our trick a second time. That lightning style did some major damage to him, but it wasn't enough" Neji said

"Then what can we do?" Tenten asked

"What we need to do is get that sword away from him. I can see that it has the ability to absorb chakra. That's why most of our attacks aren't working. We'll have a better advantage if we can separate him from that sword" Bloom said

"Alright leave that to me! As soon as I get it you four attack him" Guy said

Guy then attacked him head on with a punch but Kisame grabbed his fist but that's what Guy was hoping for and used both of his legs to grab the sword and drag it away from Kisame.

"NOW!" Guy said

The Akatsuki member looked up and saw that the four shinobi were in the air coming down to attack him. The blue man then came up with a quick plan to counter them.

"Water clone jutsu"

Kisame made four other water clones of himself and they blocked each attack. Guy then charged at him with the sword in his hand. By that time Kisame was already casting another jutsu.

"Water style: Water prison jutsu"

The four of them would then be trapped in an orb of water.

"Leave them alone!" Guy said

Guy tried to attack the Akatsuki member with his own weapon he was forced to let go of the sword when spikes emerged from the handle. Guy looked up and saw that his team was trapped in the water prison jutsu.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten, Bloom!" Guy hollered

Guy was then forced to use his nunchaku. That didn't do too well against Kisame and Guy was forced to open the six of the eight gates in order to take him out. Neji managed to save everyone from the water prison.

Guy's morning peacock was hot enough to not only defeat Kisame but it also managed to evaporate the water that he had created.

Team Guy looked down at Kisame or at least what they thought was Kisame. But it was a different person. It was a man with a brown man.

"Who is he?" Lee asked

Bloom went down and checked his pulse. She shook her head.

"He's dead" Bloom said

"I know one thing for sure. I've never met this guy before in my life" Guy said

Team Guy then moved along and then it was night and Guy was panting due to the strain he put on his body from opening six gates.

"Maybe we should rest for a while" Tenten said

Guy perked up and gave them a smile.

"No worries, I can keep going" Guy said

Guy's face then connected with a tree branch and being knocked out.

"Looks like we're taking a break after all" Bloom said

Bloom then proceeded to heal Guy's injuries so he would be ready to go the moment everyone rested.

Of course, Guy had recovered quickly and to the annoyance of Pakkun, Neji and Tenten. He wanted to pick up the pace four times as fast. Bloom just found this scene amusing.


	24. Itachi vs Team Kakashi

Team 7 was now facing off against Itachi Uchiha, the guy that slaughtered his entire clan except for his younger siblings. Naruto was glaring at him with anger. He wanted to kill Itachi so bad because of the suffering he caused for both Sasuke and Musa.

"Itachi!" Naruto said

Itachi just kept staring at Naruto and didn't say anything for a moment and after what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke.

"It's been a long time, Naruto" Itachi said

He then looked over to Musa and saw that she was older and looked stronger too.

"It's been a while, my foolish little sister" Itachi said

Musa managed to keep her composure. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of her oldest brother.

Naruto then declared that he was going to take down not only him but the entire organization too. Daphne told him to calm down and not to get worked up so much.

Chiyo was looking at Itachi and remembered that it has been a long time since she last battled against the sharingan.

"So, this is the one that killed most of his clan huh? It's been a long time since I went up against the sharingan." Chiyo said

Naruto looked at her in surprise. He couldn't believe that this old woman fought against an Uchiha or even the sharingan itself.

"Don't look so surprised, when you've lived as long as I did then it comes to no surprise that I've managed to come across it once" Chiyo said

Kakashi then gave them one simple order if they wanted to stand any chance against Itachi.

"All of you must not look into his eyes. One glance is all it takes in order fall victim to his genjutsu" Kakashi said

Musa decided to step up with a boost of confidence.

"Don't worry, my sharingan can see past his genjutsu" Musa said

Chiyo then started to explain what one should do in order to fight the sharingan.

"In order to fight against the sharingan you need to have an ally with you. If you're facing against the sharingan then you must flee the battle but if you have an ally with you then your partner will attack from the rear. Even if the caster were to somehow avoid a rear attack, they would still be able to cancel out the genjutsu that's been casted on their partner. Which means that someone should go for a head on attack while the rest of us will attack from the rear" Chiyo said

Daphne looked at Chiyo and was impressed that she had already developed a strategy to fight the sharingan, but it was still a risky move. Especially against the type of sharingan that Itachi has.

"That might be true against a normal Uchiha's visual jutsu. It won't be the same against Itachi though" Daphne said

Chiyo looked at Daphne and questioned her.

"What do you mean by that, dear? Is there a problem with my strategy?" Chiyo asked

Kakashi chose this time to explain how Itachi's visual jutsu works.

"Against a normal Uchiha that strategy would work, but what we're dealing here is a bit more complicated" Kakashi said

Chiyo was curious on how this Uchiha was different than any other Uchiha.

"What do you mean by that?" Chiyo asked

"You see he uses mangekyo sharingan and the genjutsu that he uses is not one that can be broken like that" Kakashi said

Musa was curious on what he was talking about.

"Mangekyo sharingan? What on earth is that?" Musa thought

"When he casts the jutsu he brings you into a genjutsu world of his creation. He has control over time itself in there. It may seem like seconds in the real world but in his genjutsu it'll feel like hours or even days have passed. I would know because I was trapped in his genjutsu for three days and I was left hospitalized for more than a week" Kakashi said

Musa was honestly shocked to hear that such a genjutsu even existed. How were they supposed to fight something like that?

"Alright then how do we fight him?" Sakura asked

Kakashi's answer was both simple in terms of explanation but performing the action would be more complicated.

"You need to predict his movements by focusing on his feet" Kakashi said

Sakura then tried that out but focusing on his body except for his head.

"But that's like trying to fight with one arm tied behind my back" Sakura said

"Mangekyo sharingan huh? And A genjutsu where time itself seems to be moving by slowly. That is quite a problem. I've never fought against something like that before unfortunately" Chiyo said

Itachi complimented Kakashi on his battle analysis that he had mentioned.

"Very good, Kakashi, I see that the time you spent in my Tsukiyomi hasn't gone to waste" Itachi said

"Naruto, Sakura, remember the team formation you did back on the journey to mist village? I'll need you to do that" Kakashi said

Naruto was the first one to object to this.

"So, you expect us to sit back and do nothing?!" Naruto asked

Kakashi then spoke up again.

"I wish I could say go on ahead and let me fight him alone. But I never make the same mistake twice. Besides there's one thing we can take into account if Itachi uses his jutsu" Kakashi said

"And what would that be?" Daphne asked

"Not only does that jutsu take up a lot of chakra but every time you use it you risk permanent damage to your eyes each time you use it" Kakashi said

Kakashi then lifted up his head band to reveal his sharingan preparing for battle.

"I wonder…how much damage you've actually done to your eyes using that jutsu" Kakashi said

Itachi's composure slipped for a moment. He was shocked at this and wondered if Kakashi's sharingan has evolved as well.

Kakashi then started to explain a strategy.

"Listen, Musa will provide me with back up since her sharingan will allow her to see through any genjutsu that he starts using. However, you need to back away the moment he used the mangekyo sharingan. Naruto will provide me with a back up assault just in case" Kakashi said

Itachi then pointed his finger at Naruto.

"You'll be coming with me, Naruto" Itachi said

Kakashi then took this time to charge in with a punch but Itachi caught it and the powerful jonin then saw in shock that he had created a shadow clone and charged at the rest of the group. Naruto charged at him headfirst and him with a rasengan. But the Itachi that Naruto had hit turned out to be a clone too.

Naruto believed that he was fighting Itachi but in reality, he was trapped in a genjutsu. He charged at nothing with a rasengan.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura hollered.

Daphne sensed a disturbance in brother's chakra. That could only mean one thing. Naruto was already caught in Itachi's genjutsu. He was now breathing heavily as the genjutsu was taking a toll on him.

Chiyo and Sakura then touched him, and he was brought back in the real world.

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"You were caught in the enemy's genjutsu" Sakura said

Musa's sharingan saw that Itachi had released a small amount of chakra from his finger when he pointed at Naruto. She now knew that her brother was capable of casting a genjutsu with a single finger.

"Damn it!" Naruto said

"Stay calm, don't lose your cool" Daphne said

Kakashi then charged at Itachi for real this time and the Uchiha prodigy responded with a fire jutsu.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

A shower of fireballs were sent in Kakashi's path but he managed to dodge them all. Itachi then responded with another fire jutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

A giant fireball was released and went towards all of his foes. All of them dodged at once. It created some scorching marks on the floor.

Itachi used another fireball jutsu to attack them but Daphne was quick to respond with her own.

"Water style: Giant water vortex"

A massive ball of water was sent towards the fireball and it managed to extinguish the flames. The Akatsuki member jumped out of the way to avoid the water jutsu.

Daphne then used the hidden mist jutsu to cover Kakashi's tracks. Of course Itachi had the sharingan so he was able to see through mist with ease.

"Mist?" Sakura asked

"Relax, this is Daphne's jutsu. Keep a sharp eye on the enemy" Chiyo said

"Right" Sakura said

Kakashi came at Itachi with the Chidori but Itachi jumped to avoid it but Naruto was above him and hit him with a rasengan but his body disappeared in a puff a smoke revealing that Naruto had hit another shadow clone.

The real on was in front of them again and prepared another fireball jutsu but Musa managed to intercept him this time with her own fireball jutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

Both Fireballs collided with each other and the result was an explosion of heat. Kakashi then appeared in front of Itachi and grabbed him and Itachi did the same.

Itachi was trying to cast a genjutsu on him and make him think he was made of paper and was burning alive but the genjutsu wasn't working on him.

"I see, no wonder my genjutsu isn't working on you. Because you're a shadow clone" Itachi said

Kakashi came out of the ground and left the rest to Naruto.

"Now Naruto!" Kakashi said

Naruto appeared with a giant rasengan and hit Itachi with it. The body that they thought would be Itachi was in fact someone else. Chiyo revealed that it was a jonin from their village that they ended killing.

The rest of the team then rested and continued the journey to the akatsuki's hideout to save Gaara.


	25. The Akatsuki's hideout

Everyone then made it to the Akatsuki hideout and saw that a giant boulder was blocking the entrance. Neji saw that Gaara was in there with his Byakugan and Naruto was shaking him wanting an answer and that gave him a view of a giant statue with multiple eyes. He was wondering what that thing was but now wasn't the time to wonder since they now knew that Gaara was there.

Kakashi then looked up at the boulder and made an observation.

"Looks like they blocked the entrance to prevent anyone from getting in" Kakashi said

Guy then smiled.

"Now worries, leave it to me" Guy said

He backed up and then charged at the boulder and punched. But the boulder didn't shatter because there was a barrier protecting it.

"Quite a barrier. It was able to block my punch with ease" Guy said

Kakashi then looked up and saw a tag on it.

"Looks like a seal star barrier" Kakashi said

"I agree with you" Chiyo said

Bloom turned to sister and asked her what it was.

"Sis, what's a five seal barrier?" Bloom asked

Daphne then answered her question.

"It's a barrier that's put up by using sealing jutsu. If it's a five seal barrier then there are more tags around the area. This type of barrier can't be taken down by physical attacks." Daphne explained

Naruto's patience was reaching it's absolute limit.

"What?! Are you saying that we can't get rid of it?!" Naruto asked in frustration

"Calm down, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that the barrier can't be take down with force" Daphne said

"All right then how do we take it down?" Musa asked

"It's both simple and complicated at the same time. In order to take it down then we need to simply remove the tags" Daphne said

"That sounds easy enough" Guy said

"You said that there it was also complicated. What makes it complicated?" Sakura asked

"The problem is that the barrier can only be taken down if all the tags are removed at exactly the same time" Daphne said

Kakashi backed Daphne's explanation

"Daphne's right. There barrier will go down if the tags are removed simultaneously" Kakashi said

"So how are we supposed to find out where they are?" Naruto asked

Kakashi then turned to Neji and he understood and used his Byakugan to locate them all. Now all they had to do was decide who would be going to the tags locations that were far apart. Team Guy volunteered to do it. The plan was for Sakura to shatter the boulder once the barrier was removed.

Team Guy then scattered and managed to locate each tag and everyone one of them was located and they removed them and Kakashi gave the signal to Sakura and the pink haired ninja ran at the boulder and completely shattered it with one punch.

Everyone then went inside and saw that they were too late and that Gaara was already dead and Naruto was so enraged that he shouted that he would kill them.

Deidara then made a clay bird and swallowed up the now deceased Kazekage and flew out of the cave.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted

A tail was aimed at Naruto, but the orange ninja was tackled by Musa just in time.

Naruto saw that the tail left a small crater and was relieved that he was saved.

"Thanks Musa" Naruto said

Musa then looked at him and told him to be more careful.

"Be more careful next time" Musa said

"It looks like this one doesn't want us leaving here to go after the other one" Kakashi said

"In that case we need a small group to stay behind and keep him busy" Daphne said

"Alright but who?" Musa asked

Chiyo then stepped forward.

"I'll keep him busy" Chiyo said

"But Lady Chiyo" Sakura said

"You don't need to worry about her Sakura. I was able to tell that she was very skilled during our skirmish back in the Sand village. She might be able to take him on" Naruto said

Sakura then looked at Sasori and then Chiyo and stood right beside her.

"Then I'll fight alongside her" Sakura said

"But Sakura, he might be too much for you" Musa said

"I'm aware of that. But…I can't just leave Lady Chiyo here to face him on her own" Sakura said

"Sakura, remember that Sasori uses a strong poison, if your hit by that then your done for" Daphne said

Musa then tried to volunteer to also stay behind. She believed that she could use her sharingan to predict the opponent's attacks.

"I'll stay behind too. With my eyes, I can track his movements with ease" Musa said

Musa then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over saw that Bloom was smiling at her and shook her head.

"Musa, you'll be needed to chase after the other one" Bloom said

"Then who else is going to stay behind?" Musa asked

Bloom then volunteered herself.

"I'll stay behind with Sakura and Lady Chiyo" Bloom said

Musa refused to accept that answer.

"No way! Absolutely not! Remember the enemy uses poison" Musa said

"That's why I'm staying here. If Sakura were to get poisoned, then I could help her. Remember that I'm a medical ninja too. If I were to get poisoned, then Sakura would save me. Against an enemy with poison like this then the only ninja that can face such an enemy are medical ninja" Bloom said

Musa tried to argue again but Daphne stopped her.

"Bloom's right, Musa. Let her stay and fight alongside Sakura and Lady Chiyo. The rest of us will go after the other Akatsuki member" Daphne said

Musa was not happy to hear that even her best friend's own sister agreed to her staying behind. Kakashi spoke up next.

"Musa, you need to trust her. I'll need you to keep track of the enemy that we'll be chasing after just in case I lose sight of him" Kakashi said

Musa finally gave in and turned to her best friend.

"Bloom, you're like a sister to me. Please don't die" Musa said

The young redhead then gave her thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Musa, I promise I won't be defeated by someone like him" Bloom said

Kakashi then gave the signal to start chasing after Deidara. Sasori was left to face Chiyo, Sakura and Bloom.

Sakura gulped, she was nervous to be facing a member of the Akatsuki. They were all S-ranked criminals. She was only Chunin level ninja, so she was having some doubts about being able to take out one of the members of the Akatsuki. She looked at Bloom and saw that she was also a little nervous but not nearly as nervous as she was. The redhead made it to the rank of jonin and she was far more powerful than she was. She wanted to be useful in this fight against a dangerous member of the Akatsuki.

The battle would prove to be a difficult one even if Sasori would be outnumbered by three to one.


	26. The Battle against Sasori

Bloom, Sakura and Chiyo were now ready to face Sasori in battle. Sakura gulped since she was very nervous to be facing a very powerful opponent.

"Sakura, Bloom, no need to feel nervous because I'm here with you two. Take a step back you two" Chiyo said

The old lady then took out a thread and tied to them were several kunai and the old lady made her first move.

"Assault blade"

She used her chakra to make to kunai go flying towards Sasori but the powerful ninja used his tail to block all of them. Some of them managed to tear his cloak. Sasori ripped more of his cloak to bring out his limbs.

"If you insist on defying then you leave with no choice" Sasori said

With more of his body revealed he looked like a giant scorpion thanks to the tail that he had.

"So are ready to join the rest of my collection, Granny Chiyo?" Sasori asked in sinister tone

Sakura was intimidated by the appearance that Sasori now has and she was starting to feel the pressure.

"W-what is that thing?" Sakura asked

Chiyo gave her the answer that she wanted.

"What you see there isn't Sasori's real body" Chiyo answered.

Sakura then commented on suspicion.

"I kind of guessed that it wasn't his real body but what is it?" Sakura asked

"Ah…that's merely a puppet" Chiyo replied

Sakura was shocked to hear that it was only a puppet.

Bloom then tried to use her senses and even her eyes to see if the real Sasori was anywhere but the chakra that she was picking up on was the puppet right in front of her.

"But…I'm sensing chakra coming from that puppet. Does that mean he's controlling it from a far distance?" Bloom asked

Sakura agreed with Bloom.

"She's right. The only opponent I see is Sasori. So where is his real body. A puppet master has to be pulling the strings from somewhere" Sakura said

"His real body is inside that one" Chiyo said

The two leaf kunoichi were caught off guard by this answer.

"I-inside?" Sakura asked

"He's inside that puppet?" Bloom asked

"Right, you see puppet masters aren't very good at close combat. Manipulating their puppets during battle leaves them wide open to attack. It was to overcome that weakness that Sasori created this puppet. It's Sasori's specialty Hiruko" Chiyo explained

"Hiruko" Bloom said

Sakura then pointed out something.

"You seem to know a lot about it Lady Chiyo" Sakura pointed out

The old woman nodded.

"I know everything about that puppet" Chiyo said

Sasori chose this time to ask her a simple question.

"But do you know how I add a new specimen to my collection?" Sasori asked

The three of them remained silent. The young puppet master then started to go into great detail on how he prepares a new puppet.

"First I drain it's blood then I remove all the organs washing it inside and out, making it nice and clean. Then after I preserve the body from decay, the final step is to fill it with hidden weapons. As the hag said this one is called Hiruko. It's only one of the specimens in my collection and once I've added you and the two girls, I'll have collected over three hundred. This is my art!" Sasori explained

Chiyo then replied to her grandson's explanation.

"You call it art do you?" Chiyo asked

Sakura was confused on what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"I don't understand what he was talking about at all either" Bloom said

Chiyo then began to explain about what Sasori was like while he was living in the hidden sand village.

"Long long ago when he still lived in the hidden sand, he was esteemed as a master craftsman, admired for many of his extraordinary puppets. But his true passion was making puppets out of the living and then adding them as specimens to his collection. He calls this monstrous conduct art. That puppet there, Hiruko, he was a shinobi that lived in a nearby village. Sasori turned him into what you see now. A puppet that retains the shell of it's previous physical form. It's called a human puppet" Chiyo explained

Bloom found it hard to take all this in.

"So Sasori kills his victims and then turns them into puppets? That's disgusting!" Bloom thought

"A human puppet?" Sakura questioned

"And the same fate awaits you. Soon you'll become another of my works of art" Sasori said

Sakura gasped. The thought of being turned into a puppet against her will was disgusting.

"This puppet is highly skilled attack and defense, deadly at both. The first thing to do is to force Sasori out of there" Chiyo explained

"And how do we do that?" Sakura asked

"I'm guessing the only thing we need to do is destroy the puppet first right?" Bloom asked

Chiyo nodded.

"Alright, so the first step is to destroy HIruko, but how are supposed to do that? Kankuro tried fighting him and look at what happened to him" Sakura said

"Kankuro lacked the power necessary to take him down and that's how he was defeated in battle against Sasori" Chiyo said

"Judging from the tail it seems to have a long reach. So, getting close won't be that simple" Bloom said

"There's something else" Chiyo said

The two of them then looked at her.

"The trouble is that this puppet is full of hidden weapons and mechanisms. Without knowing what they are it'll be difficult to anticipate to counteract them" Chiyo said

"But I recall they you know everything about that puppet, Lady Chiyo, which means we have the advantage" Sakura said

"Sakura's right, you know more about this puppet than anyone else" Bloom said

"That's what I thought at first too and that's why I wasn't sure I'd be able to deal with him at first" Chiyo said

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked

"Now I realized that I was wrong" Chiyo said

Sakura then asked her what she meant by that.

"Wrong?! What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"The Hiruko I used to know didn't have that shell on it's back, he must've heightened its defenses and that left arm is new to me as well. Not to mention that all his weapons have been refined as well" Chiyo said

"So What do we do?" Sakura asked

"If we are to defeat Sasori we must first destroy Hiruko, just like Bloom mentioned earlier. But You two do have it. With all the training that she gave you two that means that wield the monster strength of Lady Tsunade herself" Chiyo said

"Listen to me carefully, Sakura, you must get close enough to use your monster strength to smash that puppet" Chiyo said

Sakura began to doubt that she could do something like that.

"I think Bloom would do a better job at that than me. She's faster and stronger than me" Sakura admitted

Bloom gave her friend a sad look.

"Sakura" Bloom said

Bloom was happy to hear that Sakura high hopes for her but at the same time the way she said that made it sound like she was putting herself down.

"Not to mention the fact that she has a large arsenal of ninjutsu" Sakura said

Chiyo looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Now that I know that, then the one who has to smash that puppet has to be you, Sakura" Chiyo said

Sakura looked back at her in surprise.

"What?! Why me?!" Sakura said

"It's simple really. Bloom's task will be to provide aid" Chiyo said

"Provide aid? What do you mean Lady Chiyo?" Bloom asked

"Let me ask you something. How many chakra natures do you have?" Chiyo asked

"I can use all five" Bloom said

Chiyo was shocked for a moment and then she was relieved. To have someone with all five chakra natures was more than enough.

"That's all I needed to hear" Chiyo said

"But what will Bloom do?" Sakura asked

"Bloom, you will act as our defenses against Sasori's hidden weapons. If there are weapons that are launched at us that we won't be able to avoid then your job will be to deflect with long range ninjutsu" Chiyo said

"Ok, but what can I do to destroy Sasori's puppet?" Sakura asked

"You must use your monster strength to smash that puppet. But first you'll have to avoid every attack that his weapons launch at you. You must avoid every attack perfectly, you can't even risk the slightest scratch" Chiyo said

"Because of the poison, right?" Sakura asked

"Exactly, as you know even the slightest cut can be fatal. Before you can ever get to him, he will strike at you with all of his hidden weapons. To survive you must understand and instantly anticipate the puppet master's every move" Chiyo said

Sakura thought about all the steps needed to defeat Sasori. This kind of battle was probably too much for her at her current skills.

"I'm not sure, I'll be able to do either those" Sakura said

Bloom piped in too.

"Even with my speed, I'm not sure if I'll be able to dodge each and every attack" Bloom said

Chiyo voiced her opinion. What they were saying did indeed makes sense.

"It's true, this kind of challenge requires far more battle experience than what you two currently possess" Chiyo said

"Alright then what do we do?" Sakura asked

The old woman smirked.

"Take a good look at me, what do you see? A worthless old bag of bones?" Chiyo asked

Chiyo then undid the bun on top of her and let drop it and shook her head to straiten it out.

"Leave this part to me" Chiyo said

The two of them looked at her.

"Bloom, Sakura, just count on me. Even his experience doesn't compare to mine. Sasori knows this which is why he hesitates and doesn't dare to attack us recklessly, for someone who hates to be kept waiting it must be awfully frustrating, what he doesn't know is that I've already made the first move" Chiyo explained

The two of them were surprised at this.

She then started whisper a plan to them and Sasori couldn't pick on what they were saying. The three of them then looked ready. Chiyo claimed that together they will finish him.

"Well it's about time, I really do hate to be kept waiting, don't you?" Sasori asked

Chiyo then glared at her grandson.

"No need to worry, Sasori" Chiyo said

Sakura took out a kunai and Bloom summoned some chakra scalpels with an extended reach.

"We'll end this quickly" Chiyo said

The three of them then ran at him and Sasori tore the cloth of his mouth and opened. A shower of wooden senbon were launched at them. The three of them managed to dodge from side to side and even deflected some of them. After what seemed like a minute, Sasori ran out of the wooden senbon. He stared at them for a moment before launching his next attack.

"They were ready for that one huh? In that case" Sasori said

The three of them then saw that brought out his left arm and is launched forwards with great speed. They moved to the side to dodge it.

"Now die!" Sasori said

A bunch shells came out of the big shell and when they opened up there were a bunch small senbon that came out of the shells and they were coming at them from all directions. The three of them started to dodge them again. They even managed to dodge them when they jumped in the air. Soon all the senbon were gone and not a single one had managed to land a single hit on them.

"They dodged everyone?! Impossible!" Sasori said with great surprise

Sasori then looked at them.

"The old hag I can understand but these girls?" Sasori asked

Sakura then started run at him.

"But how?" Sasori asked

He then looked over to see that his grandmother and Bloom were just standing there.

"Granny Chiyo and that other girl are just standing there" Sasori said

Sakura was still running at him and he was started to feel annoyed and believed that he was mocked.

"Is this girl mocking me? Is she really attacking me head on all by herself?" Sasori asked

Sakura threw her kunai at him. Sasori blocked it with his tail and extended towards Sakura, ready to stop her. To his surprise, the tail stopped along with Sakura. It was mere inches away from her face but he could no longer move his tail.

"What? Something stopped! But what?! Of course Chiyo!" Sasori said

"NOW SAKURA NOW! STRIKE IT DOWN!" Chiyo shouted

"DO IT SAKURA, GIVE IT YOUR ALL! PUT ALL OF YOUR STRENGTH IN IT!" Bloom shouted

"RIGHT!" Sakura shouted in return

Sakura surrounded her fist with chakra and then she hit the puppet. The Hiruko puppet's was not enough to stop the insanely strong punch and it was destroyed in an instant.

Bloom cheered.

"YOU DID IT!" Bloom cheered

Something then came out of the smashed puppet.

"Now let me have a good look at you. It's been over 20 years, I want to see my grandson's face" Chiyo said

Sakura then looked at the cloaked figure.

"So that's his real body?" Sakura asked

"I think so" Bloom said

The Hiruko puppet's head was still intact and it started to move and it move into the air. A bunch wooden senbon were fired its neck. Chiyo did some hand motions and Sakura was able to backflip out of the way to avoid the senbon.

Sasori saw this figured out how they were able to dodge all of his attack.

"Well played, I should've expected no less from own granny. No wonder even those two kids were able to dodge my attacks so easily" Sasori said

Chiyo still had some chakra threads attached to Sakura.

"You can foresee my attacks old woman and you controlled the two girls using your puppet master jutsu" Sasori said

"He knows" Sakura thought

"By the way, how clever of you to attach chakra threads to Hiruko's tail. Silly me, I only noticed when the tail's movement came to an abrupt halt. You did it when you threw those kunai didn't you? The thread tied to the knives once they were deflected" Sasori said

Chiyo smirked.

"Good, even though I used only the tiniest bit of chakra to keep it undetected, you still managed to figure it out" Chiyo said

"But of course, remembered who taught me how to play with puppets? The one who drilled the talent into me? It was you" Sasori said

"Indeed, unfortunately, no playtime is over" Chiyo said

Sasori then stood up and removed then hood he was hiding under.

"You don't know how right you are" Sasori said

Chiyo was shocked to see his appearance.

"Is that the real Sasori?" Bloom asked

"Lady Chiyo is that his real body?" Sakura asked

"I don't understand, your face is exactly the same, you haven't aged" Chiyo said

Sasori looked like a teenager. He had read hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"It can't be him, they told me that Sasori left the hidden sand 20 years ago, he couldn't be that young" Sakura thought

Bloom was looking shocked too.

"How can someone look so young after 20 years. That's impossible. Could he be doing the same thing that Orochimaru is doing? Stealing some else's body?" Bloom thought

Sasori was looking at his grandmother's shocked face. He actually found her shocked face quite amusing.

"What's wrong? Are you so filled with emotion that you can hardly speak? I shouldn't be surprised. After all it's our first reunion in 20 years" Sasori said

"Sasori" Chiyo said

"While I have you let me show you something special, I guarantee that it will move you. This piece was particularly difficult to acquire, but on the other hand that's what makes me so fond of him" Sasori said

Sasori brought out a scroll and summoned whatever was in it. Chiyo was shocked to see what it was that came out of it.

"That can't be, that's impossible" Chiyo said

"What's impossible?" Sakura said

Sasori brought out a puppet with long black hair. What surprised Bloom more was that she sensed some chakra from that puppet.

"It's him, it's the third kazekage" Chiyo said

Sasori chuckled when he saw that his grandmother was shocked once more.

"The third kazekage?" Sakura asked

Bloom was shocked to see that as well.

"It's a human puppet but it has chakra. Why does it have chakra?" Bloom thought

"Doesn't this just take you back granny Chiyo?" Sasori asked

"The third kazekage? Lady Chiyo, what does this mean?" Sakura asked

"So, this must be what has happened to him" Chiyo said

"You mean…" Sakura said

"It's been over 10 years since the third kazekage suddenly disappeared without a trace. We scoured the countryside but couldn't find him anywhere. The strongest of our Kazekage simply vanished. Sasori, it was you?!" Chiyo asked

"Yeah and what if it was? I'm not afraid of a retired old woman, you've got one foot in the grave and now you want revenge. You can't even touch me" Sasori said

"Retired?! One foot in the grave?! Maybe, but if I hadn't dragged this old body here to face you, I would've died with too many regrets. My own grandson, its bad enough that you got yourself mixed with evil people but to think that you would betray your own village and meddle with the kazekage for the third time" Chiyo said

"Third time?" Sakura asked

"So he's meddled with the kazekage on more than one occasion" Bloom said

"Orochimaru may have been the one that killed Gaara's father, the fourth kazekage, but Sasori was complicit from the very beginning and now he's taken Gaara and the third kazekage too" Chiyo said

Sasori chose this time object.

"Wait a minute, I wasn't involved with the death of the fourth kazekage, that was the work of one of my agents" Sasori argued

"In that case, it's same as you did it with your own hands, do you claim that you weren't involved at all?" Chiyo asked in anger

"It's true that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have some history, we've done some work together" Sasori admitted

Sakura then realized that Sasori had the answers she needed.

"If you worked with Orochimaru then you know all about him and the things that he's done. Which means you have all the answers I'm looking for" Sakura said

"I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately I need to eliminate the two of you and go capture the jinchuriki. So unfortunately I don't have anytime to answer your little quiz" Sasori said

Sasori then prepared his puppet to attack.

"So then, shall we begin?" Sasori asked

The puppet master then motioned his puppet forward and it was flying Sakura with great speed. Chiyo then pulled Sakura back but Sasori produced five blades, coated with poison, to attack Sakura. The pink haired ninja gasped in shock at the amount blades that it had in one hand.

"DIE!" Sasori said

Chiyo then blocked the blade with Hiruko's tail.

"He's fast!" Chiyo said

The tail managed to block the blades but it broke apart in the process.

"Did Hiruko's tail just fall apart" Chiyo thought

"Slick move old lady but how are you going to block this one?" Sasori asked

The puppet them had it's left arm open up and there were bunch writing on the opened flaps.

"Wha-? No!" Chiyo said

"Here we go!" Sasori announced

A bunch of hands came out of the flaps and they extended and were about attack Sakura. Bloom decided to step in.

"Earth style: Mud wall"

A wall of rock appeared in front of Sakura and most of the hands were blocked but not all of them.

"Oh no Sakura!" Bloom said

Chiyo was worried about Sakura too. Luckily thanks to some quick thinking from Chiyo she managed to avoid taking some damage from the hands.

"It didn't work did it?" Sasori thought

"That was close" Sakura thought

"With the old lady, controlling her, I'm not getting anywhere. In that case" Sasori thought

Sakura managed to stand up and Chiyo yanked her out of the hands. A tube came out release a cloud of purple smoke. Sakura gasped.

"Wha?! Quick hold your breath Sakura!" Chiyo said

"Poison!" Sakura said

Sakura was now surrounded with the poison fog.

"Control her all you want, you won't save her from the gas" Sasori thought

The fog of poison was expanded and that left Chiyo with great worry.

"SAKURA!" Chiyo shouted

Chiyo then turned to Bloom.

"Quick get her out of there" Chiyo said

Bloom nodded and did the hand signs she needed.

"Wind style: Cyclone whirlwind"

A strong whirlwind surrounded Sakura and the strong wind kept her safe and also managed to blow the fog away. The poison fog kept coming out of the tube but it kept getting blown away by Bloom's wind style. Sasori grunted.

"That redhead is blowing the poison away. With her around, it'll be possible for me to make the other one inhale my poison. I need to take care of her first" Sasori said

Sakura felt the strong wind around and finally took a breath. It was safe for her to breathe.

"Bloom really saved me there, I owe her" Sakura thought

The poison tube was running low and was almost out.

"Almost there" Bloom said

"I have more than one dose of poison you know" Sasori said

Another tube produced another cloud of poison but the wind kept Sakura safe.

"This is bad. That wind style might keep her safe, but Bloom would be wasting a large amount of chakra to keep that wind active. Somehow we need to get Sakura out of there before Bloom exhausts herself with the wind style jutsu" Chiyo thought

Bloom then decided to pump some more chakra into her wind jutsu and made it stronger. It lifted Sakura up and she started to get the wind to bring her over to them.

Sasori had to admit that this girl was very skilled in ninjutsu.

Bloom managed to get Sakura over to them with no injuries.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Bloom asked

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, thanks" Sakura said

Bloom then saw a tube about to appear up from the ground and shoved Sakura to the side as the tube shot some poison out. Bloom managed to hold her breath and not inhale any poison.

"Bloom!" Sakura shouted with worry

Sakura then got caught into a trap the same way.

"No!" Chiyo said

"I have plenty of tricks to make sure that my target gets poisoned" Sasori said

Some of the tubes that were underground produced kunai ropes and kept the two kunoichi in place to make sure that they wouldn't get away.

"I can't get to Sakura tied up like this. I can't make a sign to cast a jutsu that I need" Bloom thought

With no other choice she struggled and tried to stretch the rope out long enough to cast a wind jutsu. She was tied down pretty tight and she had no choice but to use something that could cause her some injuries too but it was the only way for her to escape.

"Wind style: Cyclone cutter"

She created a strong whirlwind that managed to blow the fog away and get herself free. She got cut up a lot in the process but it was better than being poisoned to death. Sakura did something a bit more reckless. She used the blast wave of a paper bomb to get rid of the fog and escape

Sakura then threatened to Sasori that she would get him no matter what. Bloom then sensed something that was below her and jumped away just in time as a hand with a blade would have stabbed her if she stood there.

She managed to jump and avoid all the hands that were underground and dodged them all.

Sasori was getting frustrated that she kept dodging all of his tricks.

"How is this girl able to predict where I'm about to attack. I made sure that the puppet hands were hidden from sight. But somehow she managed to see them coming" Sasori thought

She kept moving out of the way. She looked the ground and used her sensory eyes and saw that a lot of arms were there.

Sasori then noticed something strange. The way her eyes moved. She was looking directly at where a trap was and managed to avoid them.

"I see, she has the ability to see past all the rock and look directly at where the puppet arms are located. It's almost like she's a Hyuuga" Sasori thought

Bloom then had an idea on what she could do to stop them. She brought her leg down and kicked the ground hard and created several fissures like it was a fork in a road. The arms underground were crushed beyond repair. Chiyo then decided to bring out some puppets that Sasori recognized.

"Don't have any manners? A man should be polite when a lady speaks to him" Chiyo said

The first puppet had red hair like Sasori and the other puppet had long brown hair.

"So you brought them" Sasori said

"You remember these don't you?" Chiyo asked

"Yeah, I suppose I do" Sasori said

"The father and the mother" Chiyo said

"The father and Mother, you mean Sasori's?" Sakura asked

"Sasori's parents" Bloom said

"And what's the point in fighting me with those? Those puppets were created by my very hands, I know all their tricks, this is just silly" Sasori said

"You're certain about that are you?" Chiyo asked

Chiyo then asked Bloom and Sakura to get away so she could fight Sasori properly. The puppets of both Sasori and Chiyo seemed pretty evenly matched. The weapons they used were shattered to pieces. Sasori then decided to raise the difficulty level. He made his puppet open it's mouth and some black stuff came out of its mouth.

"So my suspicions were true. That's the third's jutsu" Chiyo said

"Brings back memories doesn't it? This jutsu is the reason why the third was considered the most powerful ninja the sand has ever known. I'm gonna grind you to dust" Sasori said with a smirk

"That looks like sand, but it looks different compared to ordinary sand" Bloom said

"W-What is that stuff?" Sakura asked

"The most terrifying weapon in the history of the sand village, the iron sand" Chiyo said

"Iron sand?" Sakura asked

"So it is sand" Bloom said

"Hm, this is one of the original jutsu of the third kazekage himself. Adapted from used by the former host of the Shukaku. It can bold particles of iron sand into any shape or weapon. Forming the perfect weapon for every situation. The third had a special physical constitution that allowed him to convert his chakra into magnetic forces. This puppet has the same ability. It's manipulating the sand by making chakra magnetic" Chiyo explained

"But how can that be? Even if it's made from the body of the third Kazekage, this thing is still just a puppet it's not like it's alive. How can a puppet hold chakra?" Sakura asked

"A puppet shouldn't be able to use chakra in the first place" Bloom said

"It can't, that puppet is a human puppet made from a real body. It is fundamentally different from mother and father puppets of mine. It was made from a real person, Sasori is the only one that can produce human puppets. The puppet retains whatever chakra it had in life. The added being that the puppet is able to use the same jutsu that it could when it was alive. That's the advantage that human puppets have over ordinary ones" Chiyo explained

"There's more to it than that. This puppet is my favorite out of my whole collection" Sasori said

"Sakura, Bloom, get out of here while you still can. This is more than we bargained for. There's nothing more can do. Not against that" Chiyo said

The two of them were hesitating on whether to run or to stay in fight. Sasori chose this time to attack.

"Your too slow" Sasori said

He made the iron sand attack and the puppet of Chiyo were able to protect them.

"A shield chakra, improvements have been made to them since I last played with them" Sasori said

Chiyo was catching her breath since she was starting to get tired.

"Is that it? Saving the girls was all that you managed to do? You not only have to block this jutsu but you have to dodge it as well" Sasori said

Sasori then tried to kill all three of them at once. Shaping the iron sand into stalagmites. They came down on them.

Sasori was surprised to see that they were still alive. Chiyo managed to block them with a chakra shield. She had a puppet arm of her own. She once again told the two girls to leave however they simply refused. Sasori shaped the iron sand into shapes. Sakura then offered to become her puppet. Chiyo agreed to this and used Sakura as her puppet once more. With her brute strength Sakura was able to punch and kick the iron sand away. The battle caused the cave's ceiling to crack and break it apart.

Bloom watched and saw that Sasori has his complete attention on Sakura. This was her chance to get in close and finish him off. She charged at Sasori with her super speed and managed to catch him by surprise. She then punched the puppet master with all of her strength. The attack connected but his body turned black and dissolved.

"An iron sand clone" Bloom said

Sasori then rose up out of the ground.

"Did you really think I forgot about you?" Sasori asked

Sasori couldn't help but praise her as well.

The redhead then sensed that iron sand from the clone was surrounding her. The iron sand then extended into sharp needles. She managed to jump backwards to avoid it. One of the shapes were then thrown at her. The young jonin jumped it punched so hard that the sand actually cracked and broke apart.

"Impressive brute strength" Sasori said

Sasori decided to use his most powerful jutsu with third's iron sand. He had the iron shapes merge with each other.

"Iron sand: world order"

The sand crafted into a giant web of iron sand and started to come down at them with fast speed.

Bloom needed to put up a massive shield in order to block this.

"Earth style: Earth dome wall"

A giant dome made out of stone was created to block it. It managed to block some of it before finally breaking down. Bloom then grabbed Chiyo and backed off so it wouldn't hurt her. She didn't have enough time to go back and save Sakura.

Sakura then collapsed. And started to shiver.

"Well looks like she's finished" Sasori said

Chiyo then came to a terrifying realization.

"So he's soaked the iron sand in poison too" Chiyo said

"Her body will go numb and she'll be in agonizing pain for three days until she dies. But I'll finish her now" Sasori said

Sakura then got up and punched the puppet, destroying it.

The iron sand then collapsed since its caster was destroyed. Sakura revealed that she used the antidote. Bloom praised Sakura for her quick thinking.

Sasori didn't even bother using other human puppets and took his cloak off. Revealing his true form.

"W-what is this?" Sakura asked in shock

"Now I see how he looks exactly same since the day he left. Of course age doesn't affect him" Chiyo said

Sasori then revealed that he was human puppet himself.

"Yes, it's been a while indeed since I last used myself" Sasori said

"He's actually a human puppet" Sakura said

"How was he able to do that to himself?" Bloom said

Sasori decided that he was going to make the first move and shot some fire out tubes in his palms. The three of them hided behind some rocks.

"We can't keep hiding behind here forever" Sakura said

"Ok, I'll get his attention while you go in for a close range attack" Bloom said

"But Bloom that's risky" Sakura said

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Bloom said

Bloom then dashed out from her hiding spot and Sasori's attention was now focused on her and he aimed his flamethrowers at her. He aimed the other flamethrower at her and Bloom responded with a water jutsu.

"Water style: Water dragon missile"

The water dragon then went towards the flame and they were put out and even hit Sasori directly. Sakura chose this time to try and hit Sasori with her strongest punch but Sasori managed to recover and aim a flamethrower at her. Bloom responded with another water jutsu.

"Water style: Water gun jutsu"

A water bullet protected her from the attack. With Bloom's guard down, due to protecting Sakura, Sasori was able to hit her with a flamethrower that left a nasty burn. Sakura gasped and watched as her friend got up slowly and managed to heal the burn that she got. The flamethrower was aimed at her again. Sakura tackled her out of the way. They were both behind another rock. The fire that Sasori was producing soon wore off. So he changed his element to water.

They were forced to dodge. He even turned up the pressure make it strong enough to slice through rocks. Bloom then tried to use wind jutsu to stop it.

"Wind style: Air cannon"

A cannon of air was used to block the water from getting any closer. The other water gun pierced her side and the other water managed to pierce her stomach.

"NO!" Sakura shouted

Chiyo grabbed Sakura to move her out of the way.

"Get back!" Chiyo said

"Having her as a human puppet will be a pleasure" Sasori said

Bloom realized she would be bleeding out if these wounds aren't treated.

"I don't have a choice. I need to help them win" Bloom thought

She weaved some signs and then focused all her attention on the releasing the chakra that she had stored away.

"Ninja art: Mitotic regeneration. Strength of 100 healing seal release"

The diamond on her forehead turned pink and the black marking spread throughout her own body. The injuries that she had sustained from Sasori had started to heal instantly.

Sasori then attacked Sakura with his poisonous cord and starting rotating the blades on his forearms and went straight for Chiyo. Sakura endured the pain and started to pull the cord and yanked Sasori over in her direction and punched him so hard that his body fell apart. Of course the battle wasn't over yet as Sasori managed to reassemble his body.

Chiyo managed to reclaim her arm and summoned ten white puppets. Of course Sasori was also prepared as her summoned 100 red puppets.

The real battle was about to begin. The combined efforts of Chiyo, Sakura and Bloom managed to overwhelm half of Sasori's army of puppets. Chiyo got hit and Sakura managed to destroy it. Chiyo then handed Sakura a sealing jutsu tool that would finish him once and for all.

Bloom released a fire jutsu at some puppets to her left and to her right.

"Fire style: Dragon flame missile"

A giant fire dragon was released from her mouth and it burned away a large majority of the puppets near her. To her left she release a water style jutsu to destroy more of them.

"Water style: Giant whirlpool"

She created a giant whirlpool that washed them away and were destroyed when they hit the wall.

Right above her she saw more of them heading their way. Lightning style was the next thing she used against them.

"Lightning style: Great thunderbolt"

A bolt of lighting was released from her hands and destroyed the puppets. She then saw more puppets were headed towards Sakura and she needed wind style to stop them.

"Wind style: Air cannon ball"

A cannon wall made out of wind was shot at them and destroyed the ones that were trying to reach her. Some of them were already near her and it was time for her to use earth style.

"Earth style: Stone pillars"

Giant stone pillars rose up and destroyed the puppets that almost approached her.

"Sakura, use the pillars from my jutsu" Bloom said

Sakura nodded and jumped off of them to get better speed to make it to Sasori and finally threw it and it caught Sasori. The rest of his puppets soon fell.

Bloom soon collapsed on her butt, exhausted from her battle with Sasori. She deactivated her yin seal and the marking retracted and went back to her forehead and the diamond was green once again.

Bloom still sensed some chakra and saw that Sasori was there and was about to stab his grandmother with a blade coated in poison. Sakura managed to save her in time and seeing that the pink haired ninja wasn't letting go he gave up on his arm and took out and revealed that he had another blade and went after Chiyo again. He saw a seal on the ground and was about to dodge but he felt a pair of hands grab him. He looked back saw that it was Bloom and she was restraining him. She had her hand over the only human element that he has on his puppet body to prevent him from switching to another puppet body.

Chiyo saw this as an opportunity to finally finish him. She controlled her mother and father puppets to charge at Sasori from behind. Sasori was so focused on trying to get free that he didn't notice them coming. Bloom waited until the last second and jumped after letting Sasori go. He had no time to dodge and was impaled right through his human element.

With some healing and finally some information on where Orochimaru would be. Sasori finally died, leave the three kunoichi as winners of this battle.

They were about to go but Bloom had to sit down. Sakura went over to her.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked in concern

"Y-yeah, I'm just exhausted" Bloom said

"Yeah, me too" Sakura said

Sakura then decided to thank her friend.

"Thanks, Bloom" Sakura said

The young Uzumaki looked at Sakura and responded.

"For what?" Bloom asked

"For protecting me this whole time during our battle. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead" Sakura said

Bloom smiled.

"No problem, I don't want a friend dying on me" Bloom said

"Next time we fight together, I'll be the one protecting you" Sakura said

"That's a kind offer, Sakura" Bloom said

After some rest, the rest them then went into the direct where the rest of their group would be. They would also bring the excellent news that they defeated Sasori and also got some information on where Orochimaru would be. If Orochimaru would be there then Sasuke would also be there.


	27. Gaara's revival

Meanwhile Deidara was being chased by Kakashi, Naruto, Musa and Daphne. They saw that Daidara was in the sky on the back of his clay bird.

Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his sharingan.

"Alright, I can't afford to waste any time" Kakashi said

Naruto was visibly shaking. Hie eyes were red and the whiskers on his cheeks turned darker.

"I'LL SAVE GAARA!" Naruto shouted

The impatient ninja jumped towards Deidara but he flew up and dodged it and that made Naruto crash into the cliff. The blonde man then threw a clay bird at him and increased in size once it gained some speed. Kakashi jumped and threw a shuriken at the bird and the Akatsuki member blew it up and that caused the shuriken to be propelled back at Kakashi, who deflected the shuriken with a Kunai.

Musa and Daphne decided it was time for them to do a combination attack.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

Musa hurled a giant fireball at Deidara.

Daphne followed afterwards.

"Wind style: Vacuum sphere"

Daphne hurled a ball of air at Musa's Fireball and the two combined jutsu gained strength and was coming at Deidara with both speed and power.

The young artist dodged their attacks with ease. He then sent out a swarm of fast flying birds. They were small but they could still explode and cause some serious damage. Musa then responded with another fire jutsu.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu"

A shower of fireballs collided with Deidara's birds and that caused a big explosion.

Meanwhile Naruto managed to dig himself out of the cliff he crashed into and saw Deidara go deeper in the valley. The leaf shinobi chased after him without hesitation.

Deidara saw them chasing him and sent out five more giant birds.

"Damn it!" Naruto said

The bird exploded near Naruto. Kakashi hit one with a shuriken and dodged another one, both birds ended up exploded.

Musa released another fireball jutsu and made the bird going towards her explode. Daphne hurled some wind style senbon at the bird going after and that made it explode.

Naruto managed to crawl backup on the log after avoiding the exploding bird.

After getting through that trap they managed to catch up a little bit. This time Deidara sent out some clay shaped spiders and the moment that Naruto and Kakashi stepped on the logs that they were on, they exploded. Kakashi realized that he was trying to separate him and the rest of his team members from Naruto. Deidara hurled more spiders on the logs ahead of them.

Daphne and Musa stopped going any further because of them.

"This is going to be trouble" Daphne said

Musa's sharingan saw the chakra in the spiders.

"This is going to be tricky. I can see from the chakra in them that those things heat seeking bombs. They'll likely try to latch onto anything moving and then detonate. However if we stay still they won't attack" Musa said

Musa was frustrated that something like this could cause so much trouble.

"Well if they can detect their prey through heat motion then this shouldn't be a problem" Daphne said

Musa looked at her sensei for a moment like she was crazy, but she remembered that this woman was her sensei, so she probably had an idea. She watched as her sensei made some signs before releasing a jutsu.

"Fire style: Flame bomb"

She shot her sire jutsu diagonally in the air right above the spiders and the small critters reacted instantly and went towards the source that was giving off so much heat. They exploded when they came into contact with the fire jutsu.

"Sensei's a genius! Of course! If those things are motioned by heat, then we just need to produce some heat that would make them think that they are chasing after a living target" Musa thought

Musa copied her sensei's plan and did the same thing that she was doing and they were soon in the clear. Kakashi and Naruto were already far ahead of them so they tried to catch up to them as soon as possible.

They soon caught up to them and saw that Kakashi was trying to calm him down. The rest of them then chased after him. Kakashi then built up enough chakra and released his mangekyou sharingan.

"Kamui"

Kakashi's eye started to rip a hole to another dimension. He was trying to suck Deidara in it.

Musa was shocked to see something like this.

"What is that jutsu?" Musa asked

"I don't understand it completely myself but it seems like Kakashi is using the ability of his mangekyou sharingan" Daphne said

"Mangekyou sharingan, Kakashi mentioned that before when were battling against Itachi" Musa thought

The jutsu that Kakashi used failed to suck in Deidara but it didn't fail completely because it managed to tear off Deidara's other arm, leaving him armless. Kakashi then tried another Kamui but he couldn't catch him. Luckily Naruto was above him with a rasengan ready.

"Rasengan"

Deidara had no choice but to leap off of his bird to avoid Naruto's move. The rasengan ended up severely damaging the clay bird. Naruto retrieved the bird's head and tore it apart and found Gaara inside.

Kakashi then looked at Deidara.

"You let your guard down" Kakashi said

Naruto appeared right above Deidara and punched him in the face. He then had his shadow clones perform the Uzumaki barrage as they were falling towards the forest floor.

The knucklehead ninja then kept punching the Akatsuki member but his body soon turned into clay. This made him realize that he managed to get away and the sent him over the edge.

"A clay clone, he must've used it after being punched" Daphne said

Musa looked down and saw something that she has never seen before in her life. Naruto's entire body was encased in some type of red chakra cloak.

"W-what is that?" Musa asked

Daphne sensed the chakra coming from Naruto and knew that it was going knew that something was wrong with her little brother.

She looked at him and saw a red cloak around him.

"That must be nine tails' chakra leaking out. That's not good" Daphne said

At the end on the cloak something emerged. The chakra grew what can only be described as a tail. He then grew two more after that.

Musa was shocked to see her friend emitting such power. She even saw that shape of the chakra deep within him too. It was in the shape of a fox. The chakra even roared.

Kakashi went over to Naruto and slapped a tag onto Naruto and the cloak soon disappeared. Kakashi asked him if he was ok and the orange ninja nodded.

"That tag must've been designed to suppress the chakra of the nine tails. Good thing Kakashi used it" Daphne said

Soon Sakura, Chiyo and Bloom managed to catch up to them. giving them the good news that they managed to defeat Sasori. Musa saw how beat up Bloom and rushed over towards her.

"Bloom, are you ok?!" Musa asked

"I'm fine, just exhausted from that battle. Sasori was tougher than I thought he would be" Bloom said

Team Guy was soon engaging in combat against Deidara. The Akatsuki member could only dodge or deflect attacks since he had no arms now. He managed to find the clay bird that he used to take Gaara and ate it. His body then expanded and Neji told everyone to get back. Kakashi managed to send the explosion away with Kamui.

The large group of Ninja were now at an open field where Sakura was about to use medical ninjutsu to heal Gaara but she didn't even try to use it because she couldn't feel any form of life in Gaara at all.

"Sakura, how's Gaara?" Naruto asked

Sakura looked down sadly and shook her head.

"Don't tell me that he's" Naruto said

There was silence. No one spoke up at all. Naruto was very upset that a dear friend of his had just died and there was nothing he could do to save him.

"How could you die like this? And you just became Kazekage too" Naruto said

"Please calm yourself, Naruto Uzumaki" Chiyo said

Naruto turned towards her with angry look but there were also tears streaming down his face too.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted

Chiyo was shocked that a shinobi from the hidden leaf would cry for someone form sand village.

"If you sand ninja hadn't put that monster inside of Gaara then none of this would've happened. Do you have any idea what kind of pain that you put him through?! And what the hell do you mean by Jinchuriki?! Don't call him that!" Naruto said

Bloom didn't know what right words to say to cheer him up. It takes a lot to get his spirit down but the death of someone dear to him seems to be what breaks his spirit.

"Big brother" Bloom thought

Musa's thought process was something different. She was thinking about how the Akatsuki were unforgivable monsters. She started hate them a lot.

Daphne looked at Naruto as he was spilling his heart out.

"Naruto" Daphne thought

"I couldn't save Sasuke, and I couldn't save Gaara either. I trained for three years and got stronger but everything remained the same! Nothing has changed!" Naruto said

The more Naruto spoke, the more he cried.

Chiyo was looking down and then she looked up with a look of determination. She got up and approached Gaara. She kneeled down and started to perform the same jutsu that she used on Sakura back at the cave.

"What are you doing to him?!" Naruto asked in anger.

Sakura placed her arm in front him to stop him from doing anything reckless.

Bloom saw the jutsu that Chiyo was using.

"Lady Chiyo! That jutsu! If you use that you'll…" Bloom said

"I know and I'm willing to do it" Chiyo said

Naruto was confused.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked

"She's bringing him back" Sakura said

Naruto was shocked to hear this. Was this old lady really trying to revive him? Was it even possible to bring someone back from the dead?

"She's reviving him?" Naruto asked

Sakura nodded sadly

"Yes and this is jutsu that only Lady Chiyo can use" Sakura said

Bloom looked at the old woman with sadness. She clenched her fist near her chest.

"If she does bring him back then she'll die in his place. She's willing to sacrifice her life to save Gaara. Sacrificing yourself to save the life of another. I can only describe that as an act selflessness" Bloom thought

Chiyo was struggling to keep the jutsu active. She had used up too much chakra during her battle against Sasori.

"I…don't…have…enough…chakra" Chiyo said

Musa saw what was happening to Chiyo with her sharingan. The chakra that she was emitting was weakening and her very life was being put at risk. The jutsu that she was using was killing her.

Chiyo then was shocked to see that Naruto offered his hands to her and offered to give her some of his chakra to help her revive Gaara. She told him to place his hands on top of hers. He did what she told him to do. She then left some final words for Naruto and the other ninja that were present. And with that the revival was complete.

Gaara was revived and some of his fans asked of he was ok and claimed that the kazekage was way too tough to die so easily.

Naruto was shocked to hear that the jutsu that Chiyo had used was a technique that brought someone back from the dead in exchange for the caster's own life. Everyone made it back to the hidden sand village and had a proper funeral for her. After staying in the hidden sand for three days it was time for the leaf shinobi to go back home.

Guy then decided to give Kakashi a piggyback ride and managed to get everyone back to the village but most of the group wasn't sure if it was worth it.


	28. The new mission to retrieve Sasuke

The report of Orochimaru being at the bridge in near the hidden grass village was a big revelation. This meant that he had a hideout in the area nearby and wherever Orochimaru was, Sasuke Uchiha will also be there. Orochimaru would be there in about two days so she needed to think of a team that would be perfect to send out on this mission. Shizune was concerned that Tsunade would send Naruto, because he was the jinchuriki of the nine tails and since the Akatsuki were on hunting down jinchuriki she didn't want him to be captured.

Tsunade needed to think of a team that will be perfectly suited. Kakashi would not be able to go because he would be hospitalized for a while after using his sharingan too much. She needed to assign three more members. Naruto and Sakura would be going on this mission. She made the decision that the leader of this mission would be an anbu member named Yamato.

Yamato was one of the few shinobi in hidden leaf that could use wood style. He was also a father of three daughters who were also shinobi and all three of them also had access to wood style.

Shizune came back to the hokage's office with some tea for Tsunade.

"Here you go, Lady Tsunade" Shizune said

The younger woman set the tea down on her desk.

"Aw thank you, Shizune" Tsunade said

Shizune saw that the hokage was in deep thought.

"Are still trying to decide on who to send to the tenshi bridge?" Shizune asked

"Yes, I've already decided to send Naruto and Sakura. The captain of their squad will be Yamato" Tsunade said

"Yamato? You mean the one that can use wood style?" Shizune asked

"Right" Tsunade replied

The Hokage then tried to think of what other members to send. She had decided to send in another team member, someone relatively new. It was a guy who went by the name Sai.

"Looks like you have a full team now" Shizune said

"Not yet" Tsunade said

"Huh? You're sending more than four?" Shizune asked in surprise

Tsunade nodded.

"There's a good possibility that Sasuke will show resistance on them returning" Tsunade said

"So, who else are you going to send?" Shizune asked

Tsunade thought once more. Sending Yamato was a good idea because he could keep Naruto under control just in case he falls under the influence of the nine tails. She made a decision of one other member. She made the decision to send an Uchiha on this mission.

"Musa Uchiha, she'll be going too" Tsunade said

"Musa? Don't tell me that you're sending her because she wants to see her brother" Shizune said

"It's not just that. The sharingan can cast genjutsu with just a glance. The only one who can counter a sharingan's genjutsu is someone with the sharingan. In other words, another Uchiha" Tsunade said

"That does make sense" Shizune said

"But who else?" Shizune asked

"I'm thinking about sending another shinobi that can use wood style" Tsunade said

"Another Shinobi with wood style?" Shizune asked

"Right, Yamato has three daughters, all of them are shinobi and can also use Wood style" Tsunade said

Shizune was wondering which one of them that Tsunade was going to choose.

"But which one of them will be going?" Shizune asked

"The first is Crystal Senju, she's an anbu herself and has the most experience. There's Miele Senju, a chunin, and her use of wood style is somewhat unique. And finally there's Flora Senju, a chunin, her use of wood style allows her to control the environment itself and she has some training in medical ninjutsu" Tsunade said

"I mean it would be logical to send Crystal right? She has the most experience" Shizune said

"That's true, but we're already sending Yamato and sending another Anbu out there wouldn't be the best idea. I think sending Flora Senju would be better. She can act as a backup medical ninja and from what I heard she's several techniques that involve defense" Tsunade said

"Ok, so the team we're sending is Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Flora Senju and Musa Uchiha" Shizune said

Tsunade nodded.

Naruto was still peeved about being attacked by a mysterious pale skinned guy and he went to the spot where they would be meeting up with the rest of the group that would be going on the mission to the bridge.

Naruto saw that Sakura was already there.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto called out

The pink head looked over and saw her friend coming over.

Sakura said her greetings as well.

"So, you have any idea who's going this mission with us?" Naruto asked

"Not really, Kakashi-sensei will be out of commission for a while, so we'll be getting someone else who'll be acting as Captain in his place" Sakura said

Some footsteps approached them and they turned around to see the face of Flora Senju. Flora was taller and her hair was a bit longer. Her honey hair was still put up in two low pigtails. She was wearing a shirt similar to Sakura's but it was pink instead of red. She was also wearing a short pink skirt with dark blue spats. She had on black sandals.

"Oh, Naruto" Flora said

Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Wait a minute, you're…ummm" Naruto said

The two girls that were there sweat dropped. Did he really forget Flora after all this time away from the village?

"Oh! Now I remember! You're Flora!" Naruto said

"I'm glad you still remember me" Flora said

"You just looked so different compared to the last time I saw you" Naruto said

"Well, it's been three years so I suppose its understandable that you weren't able to recognize me right away" Flora said

Another pair of footsteps approached them and they turned around to see Musa.

"Musa? You're joining too?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade said that an Uchiha should be present on this mission" Musa said

Someone else approached as they were talking. They turned over to see that it was the pale boy from earlier.

"Ah, quite a large group we have here" The boy said

Naruto looked at him for a moment and finally remembered who this guy was.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE BASTARD THAT ATTACKED ME EARLIER!" Naruto shouted

"Attacked?" Flora asked

Sakura was also curious what Naruto's statement meant.

"Glad to see that you have balls after all" The boy said

Naruto blushed in both embarrassment and anger.

"WHY YOU!" Naruto shouted

"All of you can just call me Sai" Sai said

Sakura was physically holding Naruto back from attacking Sai.

"YOU WANT GO TOUGH GUY?! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto stop it!" Sakura said

Sakura then looked at Sai.

"And you should be nicer to others, you're being a real jerk" Sakura said

Sai then replied to Sakura's comment.

"You don't' need to ignore worry about me. Feel free to ignore me, ugly" Sai said

Musa and Flora went white. If there was one thing that Sakura couldn't stand, it was being called ugly. Now it was Naruto's turn to hold back Sakura to stop her from attacking him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PALE FREAK!" Sakura shouted

"Sakura stop!" Naruto said

Flora then leaned towards Musa and started utter some words that on she could hear.

"Is it really ok to have someone like him on our team?" Flora whispered

"He'll be coming with us whether we like it or not since he was assigned to us by Lady Tsunade" Musa whispered back

It was then that a man with brown hair showed up and he was wearing some type of leaf headgear with the leaf symbol on it.

"So you've all assembled" The man said

Musa never saw this guy before and asked who he was.

"Who are you?" Musa asked

"I'm Yamato and I'll be acting as the leader on this mission we're going on" Yamato said

"Yamato? Well its nice to meet you" Musa said

"I had no idea you were going to be our captain, Dad" Flora said

Everyone froze for a moment.

"Dad?!" Naruto asked in surprise

"Hold on, this man is your father?" Sakura asked

Flora nodded.

"Right, He's an awesome shinobi" Flora said

"My, I see that you get your looks from your mother's side since he has better looks than you" Sai said

Flora was offended and fought back.

"Hey! That's mean! I have good looks too" Flora said

"Really? Where are they?" Sai asked

Flora pouted in anger, she was clearly upset at being insulted by Sai.

"Sai, that's enough" Musa said

"So the not so beautiful Uchiha wants to intervene" Sai said

Musa felt offended was about to reply but Sakura beat her to it and managed to punch Sai and send him back against the wall of the roof that they were currently on.

"Shut up! Don't you dare insult my friends! If you do I'll knock you out, you understand?!" Sakura asked

Sai then got up and brushed himself off.

"Of course, I understand perfectly" Sai said

There was still some arguing from everyone and Yamato had to stop this now. He used his wood style to create a cage and gave them the option of staying in this cage all day until they learned to get along or they could stop fighting now and get on with the mission. Sakura was more shocked that he could use wood style at all. She remembered studying about the first hokage's jutsu, which was wood style.

They then went on their way and stopped at a hotel for the night. Sakura, Flora and Musa were embarrassed that when they heard Naruto yelling about balls at Sai. After eating and going to sleep, they were ready to hit road when morning arrived.

Meanwhile in the hidden leaf.

Hinata Hyuuga was laying against the tree passed out due to her interaction with Naruto. She finally woke up after fainting a second time. She looked around to see that she was alone. She guessed that most people thought that she was just sleeping. She let out a big sigh.

"You're finally awake" A feminine voice said to her

Hinata jumped and looked up in the tree and saw that Bloom was sitting on one of the branches. The young redhead jumped down.

"Have you been watching me this whole time?" Hinata asked

"Of course" Bloom said

"Oh t-thank you" Hinata said

"But Hinata" Bloom started

Hinata looked at her with some confusion.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hinata asked

The young Hyuuga then saw the familiar smug look on her face that she always gave her when she was about to tease her.

"It looks like the cause of you fainting is the result of my brother" Bloom said

Hinata blushed.

"W-well" Hinata started

Hinata started to stutter and poked her two index fingers together.

"You're still trying to get him to notice you right?" Bloom asked

Hinata could tell that she was teasing her and even thought she was perfectly aware of it; it was still working.

"You really are trying to seduce him" Bloom said

Hinata's face went red and she tried to deny it outright.

"Y-Y-You're wrong!" Hinata said

"Really? Because you're body became more mature. Your breasts grew bigger and you got some curves too. Not to mention the fact that you grew your hair out" Bloom said

Hinata kept trying to deny it but Bloom kept digging her into a deeper hole.

"Musa! Please save me!" Hinata thought

Bloom then teased her friend about marriage again.

"Perhaps you want to marry my brother after all" Bloom said

"U-umm" Hinata said

"Maybe I should call you big sister Hinata" Bloom said

The redhead then noticed that Hyuuga was looking around for something. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was.

"If your looking for Musa then I have some bad news. She's on a mission so she won't be here to save you this time" Bloom said

Hinata finally lost hope. The young Uchiha was the only one that could stop her from taking things too far.

"Perhaps we should spend some quality time together so I can tell you everything that Naruto likes so you can confess to him" Naruto said

"P-please stop" Hinata said

A different savior showed up just in time. It was her cousin, Neji Hyuuga and her friend Sky Hyuuga.

"Lady Hinata, Lord Hiashi wants to start the next part of your training" Neji said

Hinata was still flustered but understood.

Neji noticed that she was flustered and looked over to see a smiling Bloom. He just sighed, it didn't take him long to figure what was going on.

"Teasing Lady Hinata again, Bloom?" Neji asked

Bloom was honest and confessed.

"Of course" Bloom said

"You really should stop teasing her so much" Sky said

Bloom looked Sky and blushed a little before looking away.

"She just makes it easy that's all" Bloom said

"Tell father that'll be there soon" Hinata said

They nodded and left to go back to the Hyuuga compound.

Bloom then heard her friend giggle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Bloom asked

"Nothing, I just saw the way you were looking at Sky" Hinata said

Bloom's cheeks went bright red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Bloom said

Hinata was finally going to get some revenge on Bloom for all the time she's teased her.

"Really? Your cheeks turned red when you looked at him" Hinata said

Bloom put her hands over her cheeks to try and hide the blush that she was showing.

"T-that's just your imagination" Bloom stuttered

"You're getting redder, Bloom" Hinata said

Bloom finally figured out that Hinata was teasing her.

"No fair! I'm the only who should be teasing her! She can't tease me back!" Bloom thought

Bloom just pouted.

"Come on, Bloom, after all the teasing you've done to me over the years, you really should've saw this coming" Hinata said

Bloom saw her point.

"Hmph! Fine, you have a point, but don't think that this teasing war will be over" Bloom said

"I won't lose to you, Bloom!" Hinata said

The two of them then went their separate ways while secretly declaring a war against each other.


	29. Orochimaru vs Naruto

A practice session with Yamato ended with the teamwork of the squad being a disaster. Sai was completely offensive and insulted them on everything. Sakura was told from Sai that he had no emotions. Sakura didn't really believe him because Sai always carried that picture book around with him and he had a picture of his brother in it.

As they were moving, Sakura's mind was on Sai because she didn't understand why he didn't express any emotions. Luckily, Musa was there to talk to her.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Musa asked

Sakura snapped out of her thought process and proceeded to tell her that it was nothing, but Musa pushed her to tell her what was on her mind. Sakura finally gave in.

"I just don't understand Sai at all. He says he doesn't have emotions but yet he carries around a book with a picture of his brother in it" Sakura said

Musa understood what she was talking about.

"Well, that's understandable considering his behavior and lack of emotions only means one thing. That he was raised in the foundation" Musa said

"The foundation?" Sakura asked

"I don't know much about them, but I've heard that ninja that grow up in the foundation are trained to be completely emotionless" Musa said

Sakura's eyes went wide in shock.

"E-emotionless?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, some people believe that a ninja shouldn't have any emotions and that's what the foundation believes too. Ninja in the foundation are trained to suppress their emotions completely. They believe that ninja are only tools and nothing more. They do this in order fulfill their missions without any distractions" Musa said

Sakura couldn't believe it. A foundation that trains ninja to suppress their emotions. That just wasn't right.

They finally made it to the bridge and Yamato used his wood style to make an exact replica of Sasori's puppet, Hiruko. After a while Kabuto used a chakra scalpel to destroy the Hiruko puppet and Orochimaru captured him with his snakes but it was just a wood clone. Orochimaru was already aware of the other ninja that were here. With no other choice he gave them the signal to come out and that's what they did.

All of them came out glaring at them. Naruto's anger was already showing. His whiskers were dark and his eyes were red.

"Well look at that, you brought the nine tails along for the ride. Since you're here let's play a little game. Let's see who's gotten stronger you or Sasuke" Orochimaru said

Musa glared at him. This was the same Orochimaru that gave both her brother and her best friend the curse mark

"Give…..Sasuke…..back" Naruto said

Everyone was surprised to see that the orange chakra was encasing Naruto completely. Musa was the only one familiar with it.

"It's that same chakra from the time we fought Deidara" Musa thought

"It's not as simple as giving him back, Sasuke came to us of his own free will. It's about time you get over that. That kind of thought process isn't the kind of behavior that a man should have" Kabuto said

Sakura snapped at Kabuto.

"Shut it four eyes! You don't know a damned thing about Naruto's feelings. That so-called cool attitude of yours is pissing me off!" Sakura said

"Naruto cares about Sasuke a lot and he's going to great lengths to get him back" Flora said

Orochimaru started to chuckle.

"Well if you really want to know about Sasuke, I'm afraid you'll just have to force it out of me" Orochimaru said

Naruto finally snapped and charged at Orochimaru faster than anyone else had time to react. Naruto was in front of Orochimaru and swiped at him and he was sent flying back to through the forest by several feet.

Musa was shocked at the sudden speed that Naruto showed.

"That was so fast, my sharingan barely saw him move" Musa thought

"Naruto" Sakura thought

Sai was looking the tailed cloak.

"What is that?" Sai thought

Kabuto then smirked.

"Naruto, you've become quite the jinchuriki" Kabuto said

Kabuto could tell that the power of the nine tails was as strong as ever.

Orochimaru was walking back towards the bridge, revealing the body he was currently using.

"You've become quite the jinchuriki, Naruto" Orochimaru said

Orochimaru then looked at Yamato. Flora saw this and wondered why this criminal was suddenly interested in her father.

"And that explains why you were chosen to watch over him. It appears some of my experiments were useful after all. The leaf village should be more grateful to me. Wouldn't you agree my little test subject?" Orochimaru asked

"Test subject?" Flora asked

"What is he talking about?" Musa asked

"Test subject? Just who is this guy?" Kabuto asked

Orochimaru started to restore the skin on his face as he explained.

"Well you see the first hokage was a very special shinobi. He was the only man in this world that was able to use wood style. The first hokage then died during the first shinobi war. Many experiments were made in order to recreate wood style again. Many shinobi in the hidden leaf volunteered to be test subjects in order to see if wood style could be used again. However, like I said the first hokage was special. The other ninja that agreed to the test soon died because they couldn't handle his cells. It was then classified as forbidden and locked away" Orochimaru explained

Flora was shocked.

"I had no idea wood style was so special" Flora thought

"However, I decided to start the tests up again. I inserted the cells of the first hokage into 60 worthy children, but just like before those children had perished because they couldn't handle the cells of the first hokage. Someone soon discovered what I was doing and I was forced to flee my laboratory, leaving it exactly the way it was. I thought all the subjects had died. But it appears that one has survived" Orochimaru said

"So that's how he's able to use wood style" Sakura thought

"So that's his story" Sai thought

"Dad was test subject? How awful" Flora thought

"So Captain Yamato can use wood style because he has the cells of the first hokage inside of him. I hate to admit it but some good came out of Orochimaru's experiments" Musa thought

"The fact that you can handle the cells of the first hokage means that you're a descendant of the first hokage. Making you a descendant of the senju clan. I also know that you have children. I'm also aware that they can use wood style too. The hidden leaf should praise me for reviving wood style" Orochimaru said

Yamato kept his composure up. It surprised him that he was aware of his daughters but right now wasn't the time to be worrying about that.

"So what we're seeing is the result of your experiments from that far back. Quite fascinating" Kabuto said

"Yes, but right now I wish to focus on Naruto right now. Maybe we should pit Sasuke against him to see who's gotten stronger" Orochimaru said

"You don't own him" Naruto said

Naruto then grew two more tails.

"Don't you dare talk about Sasuke" Naruto started

"ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT ME, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" Naruto shouted

Musa was grateful that Bloom or Daphne weren't here, especially Bloom. She wasn't sure how her best friend would react if she saw Naruto like this.

"So this is power of the nine tails? This power is so unbelievable" Musa thought

"Dad's supposed to suppress something like this? How? This chakra is so heavy" Flora said

"The air stings" Sai thought

"So this Naruto with the nine tails chakra, it's so strong and heavy. No one could possibly control this much chakra" Sakura thought

"This is Naruto's three tailed cloak state. This is bad" Yamato thought

Kabuto then tried to attack Naruto with a chakra scalpel but Naruto saw him and he blew Kabuto away just with a roar. Kabuto was pushed back and hit Sakura, knocking her out. The bridge was about to collapse but Yamato used his wood style to hold it up. Sai summoned an ink bird to chase after both Orochimaru and Naruto. He completely ignored Sakura.

Flora saw this and lent a hand.

"Wood style: Wooden grip"

Flora summoned a wooden hand and it managed to catch Sakura. Yamato sighed with relief.

Orochimaru was in the center of the forest with Naruto and the attack that Naruto did caused him to lose an arm.

There was a huge crater in the middle and three tailed Naruto was down there glaring at him.

The snake Sanin then opened his mouth and another Orochimaru came out of him.

"You're amusing and very interesting but you're still no match for Sasuke. You're not even in the same league as him" Orochimaru said

This made Naruto even more angry and a fourth tail came out. Flora and Musa managed to jump to the other side. And saw that something was wrong with their friend. They saw that his skin was peeling off and his red eyes were now blood red and had no pupils. The parts with no skin started to bleed and the blood started to into the air and release some black smoke that surrounded Naruto into a black shell.

Flora didn't understand what was going on at all and she was honestly frightened too. She's never seen the power of a tailed beast before and the power of the jinchuriki was also overwhelming.

"Musa, what's going on in there?" Flora asked

Musa, with her sharingan, looked the black sphere and was honestly not sure what was going on. All she saw was red chakra.

"I don't know, all I see is red chakra" Musa said

Orochimaru could feel the chakra that Naruto was giving off.

"This is sensation is quite different from what I've seen so far" Orochimaru admitted

Yamato made sure that Sakura was alright and after that he made a wood clone to cross the clearing of the broken bridge to check on the battle that was further up ahead.

Naruto's transformation was completely and broke out of the shell with a mighty roar and that caused explosion that sent out a huge shockwave.

Flora acted quickly.

"Wood style: Wooden gate jutsu"

Flora created a closed gate that was similar to the giant entrance gate at the leaf village. The wooden gate managed to block the attack shockwave just in time.

Yamato(clone) hadn't even entered the forest yet and he saw the shockwave approaching and he acted quickly.

"Wood style: Dome wall jutsu"

Yamato(clone) crafted a dome wall of wood that managed to protect him from the massive shockwave.

Sai didn't have any defenses against the shockwave. He wasn't hurt but the shockwave destroyed the ink bird that he was riding on. He managed to land on a tree safely.

Orochimaru was on the ground, lying on his stomach.

"Honestly, the things that this boy can do is so very interesting" Orochimaru said

Flora and Musa went a little closer to see what was going on and they were shocked at what they saw.

In Naruto's place was small four tailed foxlike creature. It's entire body was red and they could see that its eyes and the inside of its mouth was pure white.

"W-What is that thing?" Flora asked in frightened tone

Musa was looking at the creature. It was terrifying to look at and the heavy chakra that it was giving off was off the charts. It looked like a miniature version of the nine tails.

"I…I think that's Naruto" Musa said

Flora looked at her teammate in shock.

"What do you mean that thing is Naruto?!" Flora asked

"I think…it's another transformation that a jinchuriki goes through. I honestly don't know much about it, but I believe that that thing is Naruto" Musa said

Orochimaru licked his lips and hacked out thousands of snakes. It was a tsunami of snakes and swords came out of their mouths, ready to stab the Naruto to death.

The four tailed Naruto simply swung his arm and an explosion occurred that blew all the snakes away.

"That's way too much power with a simple arm swing" Flora said

Naruto then slammed both of his hands on the ground. The snake sanin looked down upon hearing the ground below him starting to crack. He jumped back just in time to avoid two giant red hands that emerged from the ground. Another arm came out of the side of one the arms that came up. The side arm proceeded to swing at Orochimaru, but he managed to dodge all of the swings that aiming at him.

After getting some distance away from the red chakra arm, he sent a snake out to wrap around the arm but the heavy chakra just burned it away. The sanin then shed out of his skin again and managed to escape in time. He was faster since he turned his two legs into a snake's tail. He managed to get in close and punch the four tailed Naruto in the face.

"Orochimaru got the first hit!" Flora said

"Relax, remember the power that Naruto has in that state" Musa said

Musa's word was proved correct because the upper half of another Naruto emerged out of the current body and swiped at Orochimaru with a sharp swipe that completely tore his body in half.

"He got him!" Flora said

"We'll see if he stays down for sure or not" Musa said

Fortunately, Orochimaru was able to reassemble his body by making snakes emerge out of the two body parts and he managed to reconnect himself again.

"Darn it!" Flora said

"I didn't think that he would go down just like that" Musa said

Orochimaru smirked at him. He was honestly having some fun with Naruto.

The four tailed Naruto then released some red and blue balls of chakra from his body.

"What's this?" Orochimaru asked

"What is that?" Flora asked

"Is that-?" Yamato(clone) asked

"Is that chakra?" Sai asked himself

Musa looked at the orbs and confirmed it.

"That's chakra and it's a heavy amount of chakra too" Musa said

Naruto then brought all four of his tails near his mouth and kept the tips in downward position. The orbs of chakra soon went back to Naruto like he was attracting them with a magnet and all of them started to merge together into a single ball of chakra. The orb of chakra changed color changed into a very dark shade of purple. It was the size of Naruto's giant rasengan that he used on Itachi a while back.

"That's going to be trouble" Orochimaru thought

"Naruto, what are you up to?" Yamato thought

Sai managed to get closer to get a better view.

The ball of chakra then shrunk down to the size of a very small orb. It let out a small shockwave that left a crater where he was standing. The small shockwave made Orochimaru recognize the danger of that chakra that was being formed. He jumped back several feet away from Naruto to get some distance.

"Anyone on the receiving end of that would die. I would die if I got caught in that" Orochimaru said

Naruto's mouth opened wide and engulfed the orb and swallowed. The condensed chakra soon weighed him down to the ground.

"He just at that ball of chakra" Musa said

"Will he be ok?" Flora asked in concern

"As far as I can tell he should be fine" Musa said

Orochimaru then smirked.

"And just how do you plan on fighting me while being weighed down by that much Chakra?" Orochimaru thought while he chuckled

Naruto's body then bloated up, which shocked Orochimaru greatly.

"His body is expanding" Flora said

"That ball of chakra is expanding. If he doesn't do something, then he'll explode" Musa said

Naruto started to open his mouth up slowly. Steam was coming out of his mouth as he was preparing to attack.

"So that's his plan" Orochimaru thought

The snake sanin then bit down on both of his thumbs, drawing blood.

Naruto then released the ball of chakra and it was headed towards Orochimaru with great speed and power.

Orochimaru then slapped both of his hands on the ground and did a summoning.

"Triple Rashomon"

Three giant metal gates emerged from the ground and appeared in front Orochimaru to act as a wall against the destructive technique that was being thrown at him.

The explosive ball made contact with the gates and exploded into a giant wave beam and the gates were destroyed instantly. The massive shockwave was so big that anyone that was nearby had to keep their balance and covered their faces. The Yamato clone couldn't even get in close.

Flora erected another wooden gate to block the shockwave from blowing her and Musa over.

When smoke cleared Orochimaru was planted headfirst in the ground and from that position it looked like the attack had killed him.

The ground below Naruto crumbled and a long sword came out of the ground and shoved Naruto back over towards the area with the destroyed bridge. It was revealed that Orochimaru had survived the attack and had greatly stretched his neck. Though it turns out that the sword couldn't even pierce the cloak of the nine tails. The four tailed Naruto grabbed the blade and pushed it away and everyone had to dodge the oncoming blade

Sakura had had enough and tried to snap Naruto out of it but the he didn't even recognize Sakura in that state and attacked her with one of his tails. Yamato managed to restrain Naruto and finally go the chance to suppress the nine tails chakra.

This left Naruto with severe burns on his skin. Kabuto managed to heal Sakura's wound that she got from Naruto and Sakura managed to heal Naruto's wounds from going into the nine tails four tailed state.


	30. Sasuke Uchiha makes an appearance

After Naruto and Musa were healed, Yamato, Sakura and Naruto went on ahead to the hideout where Orochimaru and Kabuto were. Sai was with them too and Naruto suspected him from the very beginning.

"Sai went on ahead and joined up with Orochimaru" Yamato said

Naruto shouted his suspicion.

"I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST THAT GUY!" Naruto shouted

"Musa and Flora went on ahead and are probably waiting there as we speak" Yamato said

"But how could they know where it is if you're not there leading them?" Sakura asked

"Musa is using her sharingan to keep track on them since those seeds are filled with my chakra" Yamato said

"Let's hurry up then! We need to get there as soon as possible!" Naruto said

They took a while but they finally made it and both Musa and Flora were already there.

"You finally showed up" Musa said

"Sorry, these two are still suffering from the effects of the nine tails so we couldn't come here as quickly as you two" Yamato said

Flora noticed Sakura's arm was injured.

"Sakura, your arm" Flora said

Sakura tried to shake it off like it was nothing.

"Don't worry, this is nothing" Sakura said

When the pink medical ninja moved her arm to prove it she flinched from the pain that was still there.

"Give me your arm" Flora said

"It's nothing" Sakura said again

"Give me your arm, Sakura. If you really want to rescue Sasuke then you need to be at your best" Flora said

Sakura knew that Flora was right and realizing that, she held out her arm towards the young chunin. The honey haired kunoichi started to heal Sakura's arm with her medical ninjutsu.

Meanwhile Yamato, Musa and Naruto discussed on how they should get into the base. The blonde-haired boy suggested going in through the front door but that idea was shut down right away. After discussing it some more a decision was made. They would enter the base by going underground.

Flora was done healing Sakura and they were ready to go.

Sakura was wondering why Sai would betray them. Musa noticed her worried look and tried to ask her what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Musa asked

"I just don't understand why Sai would betray us. He said he had no emotions but he likes to carry a picture book with him" Sakura said

Musa thought for a moment.

"If Sai truly doesn't have any emotion then he was likely raised to suppress his emotions in order to carry out his missions" Musa said

Sakura looked at her friend and wondered if there was anything that she knew about Sai.

"You know about Sai?" Sakura asked

"No, I've never met the guy until he was assigned to replace Sasuke's spot on your team" Musa said

"But then how would you know?" Sakura asked

"Well, I heard rumors about an organization in the leaf village that trains Shinobi to suppress their emotions. The type training where you should put your mission above everything else. From what I heard and read about, it was called The Foundation, but I heard that it's real name is ROOT" Musa said

"ROOT? You mean this foundation trains shinobi to suppress emotion?" Sakura asked

"I think so and it looks like that was the type of place that Sai grew up in. If he was raised there then it's no surprise that he's emotionless. Remember what Captain Yamato said about that one guy in the leaf that went by the name of Danzo? He's in charge of ROOT from what I've heard" Musa said

Sakura couldn't believe this information that was being dropped on her.

"Danzo? You mean that same guy that wants to destroy the hidden leaf and rebuild it in his own image?" Sakura asked

Musa nodded.

The team made it underground and looked around the base and they came across a locked door that Yamato unlocked with his wood style. When they entered the room they saw that Sai was there.

"Sai!" Naruto said

"Quiet, idiot" Sakura said

"I'm surprised that you managed to track me down" Sai said

"Why did you join up with Orochimaru?!" Naruto asked

Sai then explained the details of his mission and it was hard to believe that Danzo was trying to come into contact with Orochimaru.

"This information alone proves That Danzo is up to no good" Flora said

They went back outside and Sai was tied up by Yamato with wood style. They were then ambushed by Kabuto and the henchmen released Yamato with his chakra scalpel. Sai then turned on Kabuto and grabbed him. This gave Yamato the timing he needed to wrap him up in wood style.

The team them went off into groups of two. Naruto was with Sai, Musa was with Flora, and Yamato was with Sakura.

Yamato, Naruto and Sakura met up and saw a bingo book with pictures of people on them that were crossed out. Yamato was convinced that this book was a list of targets for assassination and Sasuke was on the list and his picture wasn't crossed out yet. Yamato made the conclusion that Sai's true mission was to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha.

A huge explosion caused a tremor in the base and the others, aside from Flora and Musa, went to where it came from and saw that Sai was there, kneeling down.

"This guy is strong" Sai said

"Sai! Explain yourself!" Sakura said

A familiar voice was heard in the area from above.

"Is that you Sakura?" The voice asked

Everyone then looked up and saw that it was their old teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke" Sakura said

Sasuke then saw that Naruto was also there.

"Naruto, you came as well" Sasuke said

Sasuke then noticed that Kakashi wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Does that mean that Kakashi is here too?" Sasuke asked

Yamato stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn't make it so I was sent in his place. We're here to bring you back to the hidden leaf village" Yamato said

Sasuke remained silent.

Sai then stepped forward. Sasuke saw him and realized that he was replacing him on team 7.

"So he's my replacement?" Sasuke asked

"My name is Sai and I'm here to see how powerful bonds can be. Naruto brought up that he feels a special bond with you" Sai said

"It's true that I felt a bond with him at one point in time back then but that's no longer the case here. I severed my ties with everyone in the leaf. The only bond I have is the bond of hatred" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" Naruto said

Sasuke then appeared in front of Naruto with his arm on his shoulder.

"He's fast" Yamato said

"Don't you wish to be hokage? You could've spent all this time training instead of chasing after me" Sasuke said

"How can I become Hokage if I can't even save a friend?" Naruto asked

Sasuke just grunted and unsheathed his sword. Sai managed to intercept him and grab his arm to prevent him from injuring or possibly even killing Naruto.

"That was a nice move" Sasuke said

Sasuke the unleashed a stream of lightning from his body.

"Chidori stream"

Everyone that was in Sasuke's range were hit by his jutsu. The only one that wasn't in range was Sakura.

Sakura was trembling. She then shook her head.

"No! I didn't do all of this training to just sit back and watch like I did before. I have no choice but to fight him, forgive me Sasuke" Sakura thought

Sakura then charged at Sasuke with her fist ready and tried to hit Sasuke but the Uchiha saw her coming and simply dodged her attacks with ease. His back was against a wall and Sakura tried to land another blow but Sasuke managed to avoid her attack by jumping to the side. He saw that the wall had crumbled instantly when she made contact with it. He was slightly impressed by this.

"You've gotten stronger" Sasuke said

Sakura glared at him. She charged at him again he dodged her again and kicked her to a wall. She tried to charge at him again but Yamato got in front of her and tried to intercept his attack but his kunai broke and was stabbed in the shoulder.

"Captain Yamato" Sakura said

Yamato couldn't move. He believed that Sasuke was running his Chidori through his sword.

At that moment, Flora and Musa arrived just in time to stop him from doing further damage.

"Wood style: Giant forest jutsu"

Flora made some wood grow out of the ground and attack Sasuke directly. Sasuke took his sword out of Yamato and used it to slice the wood that was aimed at him.

Flora then went to another jutsu.

"Wood style: Wooden spider net"

Flora release some wood from the palm of her hand, and it came out in the shape of a huge spider web. Sasuke sliced through it easily and got close to her and kicked her away to a nearby wall.

Sasuke then looked and saw that his little sister was right there and she looked stronger.

"It's been a while Musa" Sasuke said

"Big brother, please come back to the leaf village" Musa said

"I can't do that, Musa. Not until I get my revenge" Sasuke said

Musa tried to push further.

"Is revenge that important to you? Is it more important than me, your younger sister?" Musa asked

Sasuke remained silent.

"Don't you understand that getting revenge won't do anything for you?" Musa asked

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke asked

"I'm trying to say that this quest for revenge won't do anything for you, you won't gain anything from it" Musa said

"You're wrong" Sasuke said

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" Musa asked

"I will gain something in my path for revenge and that will be Itachi's death" Sasuke said

"Bib brother, please stop this" Musa begged

"How about joining me and we can get revenge together?" Sasuke asked

"What?" Musa asked in shock

"Think about it for a moment. Itachi killed our entire clan including our father and mother. It's thanks to our older brother that we have no parents now. He slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan except you and me. He deserves to die and he will die. He'll be killed by me. Of course he could be killed by us if you join me" Sasuke said

Musa was heartbroken that her older brother was no longer the same person that he was three years ago. She wanted to say yes because she wanted to spend time with her older brother again but that was something that she simply could not do because she didn't even want revenge in the first place.

"I can't just abandon everything to go with you, Sasuke" Musa said

Sasuke saw that she didn't want to go with him and he just sighed.

"Hm, that's too bad, looks like I'll have to take you out instead" Sasuke said

He then charged at his younger sister, sword in hand. With her sharingan, she saw that her brother was streaming the Chidori through it, in other words, streaming lightning through his sword. In response, she channeled her kunai with lightning and blocked it. They clashed with each other with sword and kunai in hand.

Musa jumped backwards and started a jutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu"

A massive fireball came out of her mouth and was head towards Sasuke. The older Uchiha managed to slice it apart with his Chidori streamed sword. He then charged at her with Chidori intending to finish her off, but Musa still had a trick.

"Ninja art: Demonic bell illusion"

Musa released a sound that resembled giant bells ringing. Sasuke recognized this as a genjutsu. It was his sister's specialty after all. She liked to trap people in genjutsu using sound waves. He was prepared for this and unleashed a Chidori stream from his body that cause him enough discomfort to not be in a genjutsu. He elbowed her in the in the stomach and kicked her away. He then jumped on the cliff and raised his hand up but Orochimaru grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I wouldn't use that jutsu Sasuke" Orochimaru said

"Why are you stopping me?" Sasuke asked

"Think about it Sasuke, the hidden leaf village already know about the Akatsuki and they already killed one their members. We should let them live so they can deal with them" Kabuto said

"Yes, let them live so they can eliminate this troublesome organization" Orochimaru said

Sasuke eased up and they left.

They had failed to bring Sasuke back so with nothing left to do on this mission, they headed back to the hidden leaf village.


	31. Naruto's training begins

Tsunade received the report that they had failed to get Sasuke back and she was informed about Sasuke's increase in power as well.

Kakashi then came up to Daphne to ask her for help with Naruto's training.

"You need my help?" Daphne asked

"Well, he is your little brother and you know him even better than I do" Kakashi said

"Well I haven't been on a mission in a while so I would be happy to help" Daphne said with a smile

"Great, because we're heading to the training ground right away" Kakashi said

Naruto was at the training ground and saw that Kakashi arrived along with his big sister. He was surprised to see that his older sister tagging along.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Well, Kakashi asked to help you out with your training today" Daphne said

Naruto was really happy to hear that he would be training with his sister again.

"It's been a long time since we trained together" Naruto said

"Alright, as I mentioned before I came up with a way to cut this training in half" Kakashi said

"Alright and what would that be?" Naruto asked

"Multiple shadow clones" Kakashi answered

Naruto looked at him with a confused look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Let me explain. As you know, the shadow clone jutsu can create an exact copy of you. It's nothing like the regular clone jutsu that you learn at the academy. You could say that a shadow clone that you create is a clone made for producing ninjutsu" Kakashi said

"There's also a special effect that the shadow clone jutsu has" Daphne added jumping in

"A special effect?" Naruto asked

"Right, when you end the jutsu you'll retain all the memories and experiences that shadow goes through" Daphne said

"Can't you keep it simple?" Naruto asked

And it was at this point that Daphne realized that her brother was special. Anyone would've understood but it seems that Naruto is a bit slow.

"Maybe it would be better if you were to experience it for yourself. Both of us will make a shadow clone and those clones will go into an area where we can't see them. When they disperse their memories will come back to us" Kakashi said

Both Kakashi and Naruto made shadow clones and went off to where they couldn't be seen and the clones played rock, paper, scissors. It ended in Naruto's victory and when they dispersed Naruto instantly got the memories of his clone.

"Well?" Kakashi asked

"We played rock, paper, scissors and I won" Naruto said

"Now do you get it? The memories of the shadow clones that are dispersed go directly to the user" Kakashi said

"But how does that work?" Naruto asked

Daphne jumped in once again.

"The shadow clone jutsu creates a copy of yourself using some of your chakra. When a clone is dispersed the chakra that you used will come back to you. Since it was your chakra that went through that experience then you can feel what all the things that your chakra went through" Daphne said

"Whoa, cool!" Naruto said

Daphne sweat dropped. Naruto understood that but he didn't understand the simpler explanation? He really was special.

"Now I understand how you got so strong, Kakashi-sensei. You been training like this for a long time" Naruto said

"Nope, I've never used this method of training before" Kakashi said

"Huh? But you can create multiple shadow clones" Naruto said

"I can, but I don't have the power to maintain them for a long period time like you can" Kakashi said

"Why is that?" Naruto asked

"The shadow clone jutsu forces the user to divide and disperse your chakra in order to create a clone. Kakashi doesn't have large amounts of chakra so he can only maintain a clone for short period of time" Daphne explained

"Hold on, are you saying that I have more chakra than you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You have about 4 times more chakra than I do" Kakashi said

"Wow, I'm amazing" Naruto said

"Naruto don't get cocky" Daphne said

Naruto then wondered about his sister's chakra.

"What about Daphne? How much chakra does she have?" Naruto asked

"She has around the same amount of chakra as you do. The same can be said for you younger sister too" Kakashi said

"And if Yamato wasn't suppressing the power of the nine tails then it would be 100 times greater" Kakashi said

Naruto was shocked to hear that the tailed beast in him had even more chakra than he thought.

Yamato then showed up.

"And that's why I'm here to oversee your training as well" Yamato said

Naruto looked over to see that it was captain Yamato.

"Captain Yamato" Naruto said

"Daphne explain to Naruto about chakra nature and maybe give him a demonstration if he needs it" Kakashi said

Daphne just nodded.

"Fundamentally there are five forms of chakra nature. Fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. Each shinobi has the ability to wield a chakra nature" Daphne said

"Chakra nature?" Naruto asked

"Jutsu that involve using chakra nature is probably the most common type of ninjutsu than anything else" Daphne said

"Hold on those are common?" Naruto asked

"Yes, and each of the five great nations are known for having masters in a single chakra nature" Daphne said

"Awesome" Naruto said

"Right now we're in the hidden leaf village and this village is part of the land of fire and we're known for having powerful users that perform well in fire style. The land of water where the hidden mist village can produce shinobi that specialize in water style, the land of lightning where the hidden cloud village can produce shinobi that specialize in lightning style, the land wind is where the hidden sand village can produce shinobi that can use wind style and finally there's the land earth where the hidden stone village can produce shinobi that specialize in earth style" Daphne explained

"Hold on, does that mean I'm going to have fire style?" Naruto asked

Daphne shook her head.

"No, just because you're born in a nation that's known for having specialty in one chakra nature doesn't mean you'll have that chakra nature" Daphne said

"For example, all members in the Uchiha clan are known for being users of fire style" Yamato said

"Wind nature leads to wind style jutsu and lightning nature leads to lightning style jutsu" Kakashi said

Naruto then made a realization.

"Then that means that Sasuke can use both fire and lightning" Naruto said

"Right, it is possible to have more than one chakra nature" Daphne said

"Hey, has there ever been anyone that had the ability to have all five chakra natures?" Naruto asked

"It is possible for someone to have all five chakra natures but those type of shinobi are extremely rare" Kakashi said

Kakashi then looked at Daphne.

"Your older sister is one of the rare shinobi that can have all five chakra natures" Kakashi said

The golden haired ninja gave Kakashi a disapproving look.

"Kakashi! You can't just go out and say that" Daphne said

"Why not? You should be proud" Kakashi said

"I don't want to make it sound like I'm bragging" Daphne said

"Bloom also has all five natures in chakra" Kakashi said

"Kakashi! Stop!" Daphne said

Naruto was a little jealous that his sisters were those rare types of shinobi that can have all five chakra natures but at the same time he was happy for them.

"And now we're about to find out what your chakra nature is" Kakashi said as he took out some paper from his pouch.

"Paper?" Naruto questioned

"This is a special type of paper that is made from a tree that's very sensitive to chakra. It'll help us determine what your chakra nature is" Kakashi said

"How does a piece of paper determine what my chakra nature is?" Naruto asked

"Just watch" Kakashi said

Kakashi pumped a small amount of chakra in the paper and the paper suddenly crinkled.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Naruto asked

"This paper had a reaction when I pumped my chakra in it" Kakashi said

"But how does that determine what my chakra nature will be?" Naruto asked

Daphne then explained how the paper works.

"The paper has different reactions depending on the type of chakra nature that you have. If your chakra nature is fire then the paper will be on fire and burn away. If your chakra nature is water then the paper will become soaking wet. If your chakra nature wind then the paper will be sliced in half. If your chakra nature is lightning then the paper will crinkle. If your chakra nature is earth then the paper will crumble away" Daphne said

"That's so cool! So what was your chakra nature sis?" Naruto asked

"My chakra nature was water" Daphne said

"And what about Bloom?" Naruto asked

"Her chakra nature is fire" Daphne said

"So cool!" Naruto said

"Alright, now take this paper and pump your chakra into it. Remember how the paper reacts will determine what your chakra nature will be" Kakashi said

Naruto took the paper and pumped his chakra into it. After a while Naruto felt a reaction and looked at the paper and saw that it was sliced in half.

"There you have it, your chakra nature is wind" Kakashi said

"So I'm a wind style user" Naruto said

"Correct, wind style is unrivaled when it comes to slicing and tearing things apart" Kakashi said

"I KNEW I WAS UNSTOPPABLE!" Naruto said

"Calm down, we only discovered what your chakra nature was" Kakashi said

"Kakashi's right. What we need to do is to help gain control over your chakra nature" Yamato said

"Hey captain Yamato, what's your chakra nature?" Naruto asked

Kakashi then leaned into Yamato's ear to whisper something and he just nodded. Yamato then some hand signs.

"Earth style: Rampart flowing soil"

A massive mountain grew out of the ground and was formed.

"Whoa! Hey!" Naruto said

Yamato then did another jutsu.

"Water style: Waterfall basin"

Massive waterfall was created, and it was falling down the center of the mountain.

"I have the chakra nature of both water and earth, Naruto" Yamato said

"You created an awesome waterfall captain Yamato and its awesome that you have two chakra natures two" Naruto said

"Most people who hit the rank of jonin can have access to another chakra nature" Kakashi said

"But my sisters have access to all five" Naruto pointed out

"Like I said before, shinobi that access to all five chakra natures are rare. Most shinobi can only have access to two or even three charka natures. Of course there are those who have access to four but that's a rarity" Kakashi said

"So captain Yamato has access earth, water and wood style. So Captain Yamato has access to three" Naruto said

"No that's not it" Kakashi said

"Then how?" Naruto asked

"I only have access to both water and earth, there is now wood nature" Yamato explained

"But then how can you have access to something like that if it isn't a chakra nature?" Naruto asked

"That's because wood style is a kekkei genkai" Daphne said

"Kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked

"A kekkei genkai is like a bloodline jutsu that only members of a clan can have access to. For example, the sharingan can only be awakened by those who were born in the Uchiha clan and the Byakugan can only awakened by those who were born in the Hyuuga clan" Daphne said

"Hold on, does that mean that Kakashi is an Uchiha?!" Naruto asked in surprise

Everyone sweat dropped. How on earth did he come to that solution?

"No, I'm not from the Uchiha clan, if I was then I wouldn't need to cover my sharingan all the time. Besides I only have one sharingan. A normal Uchiha like Musa has the sharingan in both eyes and unlike me she can turn her sharingan off. Having on consumes chakra" Kakashi said

"Back on the topic, kekkei genkai can usually only be accessed to someone born within a certain clan. But kekkei genkai that have involve chakra nature is more common" Daphne said

"But then how can Captain Yamato do it?" Naruto asked

Yamato answered Naruto's answer quickly.

"When I take earth style in one hand and put water style in the other hand. And when I bring them together that brings wood style" Yamato said

Yamato then grew some trees on the massive mountain that he created. Naruto looked at in awe.

"There's another example too. Remember Haku? He had access Ice style. Ice is a combined nature transformation of water and wind style" Kakashi said

"Haku too?" Naruto asked

"Alright then start" Kakashi said

"Hold on what about medical ninjutsu and genjutsu?" Naruto asked

"There's no need to explain something like that to you because it'll just end up confusing you more" Kakashi said

Daphne then made an objection.

"Naruto needs to learn everything about chakra natures, even the ones that exist outside of the five chakra natures" Daphne said

Kakashi just looked at her and sighed.

"Suit yourself" Kakashi said

"What are you talking about sis?" Naruto asked

"There are two other natures in chakra that exist outside of the five forms of chakra that we know" Daphne said

"Hold on, there are two others? What are they?" Naruto asked

"Yin and yang" Daphne said

"Yin and yang?" Naruto asked

"That's a fancy name for them. These natures are called light and shadow style" Daphne said

"Light and shadow style?" Naruto asked

"Yes, and you won't be able to know which of these styles you can have access to. Even the chakra paper won't be able to help" Daphne said

"Then how can someone know when they can use it?" Naruto asked

"There aren't a lot of shinobi that can use them. But you do know one person that can use shadow style" Daphne said

"I do?" Naruto asked

"Yes. Shikamaru is the one" Daphne said

Naruto was not expecting to hear that.

"Shikamaru can use it?" Naruto asked

"Not just Shikamaru but the entire Nara clan can use it. The shadow possession jutsu is a chakra nature that utilizes shadow style. That's how they are able to attack with shadows. Most genjutsu are also considered to be shadow style as well" Daphne said

"And what about light style?" Naruto asked

"Shadow style used spiritual energy while light style using physical energy. There's someone else that you know that can use light style and that's Choji and his entire clan. They can use light style because that can use it to have the ability to expand their bodies in size" Daphne said

"What about medical ninjutsu?" Naruto asked

"Medical ninjutsu isn't a nature transformation, it's just chakra control that allows someone to heal wounds" Daphne said

"Well now that's out of the way let's start with your training. First I want you to try and use your wind chakra to split this leaf in half like you did with that paper. This will require some chakra control so you better focus really hard. The paper discovery has been done for Bloom in the past by Daphne" Kakashi said

Naruto looked at his sister.

"You did the paper with Bloom?" Naruto asked

"The only reason I didn't teach about that yet was because you didn't have the best chakra control back then. Now that you have better control of your own chakra your ready to learn some chakra nature jutsu" Daphne said

Naruto nodded and understood her reasoning. He then proceeded to try and split the leaf with his wind chakra.


End file.
